


Bond or Bail

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Bitch Term Used Appropriately, Body Dysphoria, Bonding, Bounty Hunters, Breastfeeding, Drug Use (Background Characters), F/M, Genderfluid, Genitals Described, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation, Mates, Mating Bond, Misgendering, Omega Derek, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pups, Sex Trafficking, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Threat of Rape, Threat of pedophilia, Transgender, Transphobia, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Derek's inner wolf was whining miserably and he had trouble holding it back. He dealt most often with loss in his job. Parents in tears. Parents screaming, howling, raging for their lost children. He'd never been in this position before; one where he didn't know who was right and who was wrong. The parents had seemed... uncaring. They hadn't even given him all three of their cub's scents. Their home had been unsafe. The cubs sleeping separately, which was often unhealthy for werewolves who needed contact from pack every day. As he slipped around to peer through the window he saw the human slowly stroking their hair and staring down at the cubs as if they were life. That was how a werewolf parent looked at their own cubs, not a sitter or kidnapper with some stranger's young.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed tags, please let me know. If I've messed up a pronoun- after the point where one is established- please let me know. If you're a transphobe or have issues with lactation, please fuck off. 
> 
> I'm considering making another chapter with a sex scene between a trouple who aren't featured much in the story. Let me know if that's an interest you have.

Derek studied the plastic bag and read the crime listed before accepting the job. Some fucker had kidnapped three werewolf cubs and managed to get far enough away that the parents hadn't ripped them apart themselves. Apparently the suspect was their babysitter, a human who had vanished the same day. He was probably planning on selling the pups to the highest bidder. Laborers and flesh peddlers would pay highly for self-healing, strong, emotionally vulnerable slaves. Someone else had already attempted to retrieve the pups and failed so the bag was empty, which meant Derek had to actually check in with the parents to get more clothes to sniff them out with. The trail was long cold, but he was the best of the best. He would do everything to find them. He had to. He had far too many memories of being a frightened child separated from his parents thanks to human filth.

 

The house was... disgusting. He had no idea how a pair of werewolves had gone _this_ nose blind, but here they were. Living in filth. They were rich, as many pack leaders were, but had clearly gotten deep into wolfsbane abuse. So much so that there weren't even packmembers nearby comforting them in their time of need. There was a pile of it just sitting on the floor not far from the damn playpen! Derek frowned at the mess and asked- again- for some unwashed clothes so he could track the kids. The woman finally stopped babbling about her broken window and went to fetch it for him while the father's eyes drifted off in disinterest. Perhaps they were mourning. It had been days and the kids were likely sold already. Derek would work it as if they were alive and well, but he knew the chances and so did they. He sure as hell would be drinking himself stupid at this point.

 

Derek took the clothes from the house shaking the cloying funk out of his own hair and clothes before getting in his car. He hoped the clothes they gave him actually had their kid's scent on it! He opened the bag they'd given him and sniffed three articles, getting two scents rather than three. So the pups were being kept separate from each other? That was... strange. Well, perhaps they fought? Derek and Jacob had been absolutely intolerable around each other up until Jacob's death. Derek wasn't going to go back in for a third scent. He would have to hope that he found the kids together or could track them by familial scent, because he'd lost enough time already and the house was foul. Derek drove to the nearest airport to take up the trail from where it had gone cold.

 

Derek flew to northern California where the last tracker had lost the scent of the cubs. Apparently the bastard cub-knappper had driven there, broken down, hitched a ride, and left a helluva trail before just... vanishing. Derek was sure the previous tracker had missed clues and he was ready and willing to find a solution. If he made it to the cubs before the kidnapper made it to a border than he could get them home to their parents... or social services. Whichever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek put on his most charming smile for the receptionist at the police station. The young man had vanished without a trace after a cop had pulled over the trucker he'd been hitching with. The trucker had been carefully signaling while driving the kidnapper and kids and he'd thought the officer pulling him over was going to get the kids back to their home. The kidnapper had fled with the kids and the officer had given chase. Per the driver who Derek had interviewed, the officer had caught him they'd been put in a wagon and driven off. Then he'd... escaped? And gotten the kids back? Something didn't add up.

 

“Hi, Officer... Braeden?”

 

“Sergeant,” She corrected with a sharp smile.

 

“My name is Derek Hale, perhaps you've heard of me?”

 

“Bounty hunter,” She replied easily, “Used to be my gig before your kind and your noses put me out of business.”

 

“Well, clearly you're doing _very_ well for yourself _sergeant_ ,” Derek flirted shamelessly. He was surprised that she'd heard of him as a bounty hunter. He'd been planning on using his family as a connection in his old home town.

 

“Clearly you want something, so spit it out muscles,” She replied coldly, although her scent betrayed her interest.

 

“I'm looking for this guy,” Derek held up the DMV pictures of the former babysitter.

 

“Stiles,” She nodded.

 

“He has a what?” Derek asked in alarm, “Could he pass that to the kids?”

 

“No,” She laughed, “His _name_. It's Stiles. He never uses the name on the license because no one can pronounce it. He's the sheriff's son. He's basically lost this job over those kids going missing.”

 

“Did he?” Derek asked, voice going cold. He hadn't heard that from the previous sniffer. Clearly he'd given up too soon, “And where is the ex-sheriff now?”

 

“They couldn't prove he'd helped Stiles, but the scandal cost him his post. He's on administrative leave and probably won't keep his job. You can find him in the bottom of a bottle. Good luck with that.”

 

Derek snorted dismissively, but took the address she gave and headed across town. He was getting tired of smelling booze, and by the time he left he was downright nauseated. The sheriff had had no contact with his son recently, claimed he hadn't even seen him in lock up because he'd been out on patrol, and the scents around the house proved that true, but Derek had no doubt he would sometime soon. The tracker set himself up to watch the house since no one else was coughing up information. He had a name of a childhood friend, but the kid was out of town and Derek had a feeling his lead was _here_ , in Beacon Hills, where his own tragedy first occurred. Derek couldn't help feeling a sense of cruel foreboding. The longer he stayed in town the more his past crept up on him. The more he felt the cruel claws of past trauma dig in the more convinced he became that the children were already dead. He had found the bodies of children before when perverts panicked and killed them off so they could escape with ease, but it never got easier.

 

Stiles' father finally made his move. He staggered outside and got- _drunk-_ into his car. He took two full attempts to start it and Derek contemplated going over and stopping him from driving. Finally he pulled out of the driveway, surprisingly steady once he was behind the wheel, and headed towards the preserve. Derek now felt absolutely sick. There was nothing in those woods but death, and Derek knew that personally.

 

Derek followed Sheriff Stilinski with a growing unease tying his guts up in knots. He could leave. There was no reason he had to stay. He had saved hundreds of lives since he'd cost his family theirs by trusting a human; he had more than repaid his due. The cubs were likely dead and the human hiding since the manhunt had stopped him escaping to the border. He could just walk away. He continued anyway, following the human as he drove out to the reserve, parked along the side of the road near an access point, and just... waited.

 

Derek waited as well, far enough away that the man wouldn't see him. He'd driven with his lights off, using his werewolf senses to keep himself safe and capable. He used them now as he kept the window down and listened and smelled for his quarry. At the very least he would bring this 'Stiles' fellow to a swift and final end. Finally he heard it... snoring.

 

The Sheriff was asleep.

 

Derek swore angrily, started his whisper-quiet engine, and burned rubber to turn his vehicle around. He reached the house too late. Stilinski and the cub's scent were everywhere, but they were long gone. The repaired jeep that had been towed to his father's house was gone. Derek had been duped.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Derek a week, but he'd tracked the bastard down. He'd gone off the assumption that Braeden had tipped them off about who Derek was and his history with the Preserve. So the Sheriff's trail out there to distract him had been a misleading mind fuck. With that theory in place Derek had assumed that Stiles was holing up somewhere else, since his cover at the Preserve was well and truly blown. He'd been checking the warehouse district from top to bottom. He'd not even inspected the Preserve as he normally would have, because, damn it, he was still a wounded wolf deep down inside. So by the time Derek realized that the only place that they _could_ be was the one he was afraid to go near he worried that he was too late. No predator kept kids this long in an unsecured place.

 

Derek moved slowly into the shell of his families burnt out home. How utterly vicious of his quarry to take up position there. Even after all the years that had passed Derek could still picture the cream colored foyer walls, the imported rug on the floor, the pictures on either side of the candelabra to the right of the entrance. One had been a family photo and the other a picture of the home with their father's car out front. It had been his pride and joy. Both pictures had burnt to black coal with the house and the car had been stolen.

 

Derek realized the front door had been rehung some time after he'd walked through it. So either the human was fortifying his position or he had planned to stay a while. Derek guessed the latter, because a tarp had been nailed over a the big opening that was the remains of the grand staircase. Derek recalled the third story roof had collapsed through to the second, so the tarp was keeping the weather and debris out. Derek sniffed the air, taking in the odor of burnt building materials, fabric, animals that had roamed the broken building before it had been closed up again, human, and werewolf cubs. The scent was happy, at least. So the human hadn't begun to harm them yet, but that in itself was incredibly confusing based on his knowledge of child runners. It was also messing with Derek's head further. Happy cubs in the place his family had died? No. Just no.

 

Derek moved around the ruined stairs, past his mother's study, and stopped outside the den. It was a good position for occupants to take up. The room was large but not as open as the living room further down the hall. It was close to the kitchen- assuming anything in there was working enough to utilize- had it's own fireplace, and was on the least damaged side of the house. Derek brought out his beta features, his teeth dropping and fingernails lengthening into diamond-hard claws. His nails clicked on the knob as he took it in hand, turning it slowly so he could get the drop on them. Flesh peddlers often booby-trapped doors, but they couldn't have a stray child triggering it so they weren't open-activate traps, instead they relied on someone hitting a button on a cell phone or a physical lever. If he were silent enough he could stop them from making even the briefest attempt at escape before he descended upon them.

 

Derek shoved the door open, flew through the door, and... stopped dead in his tracks with a startled grunt instead of the heart-stopping roar he'd intended. On the freshly-scrubbed floor in front of the warm glow of a fire was the most baffling sight. A young man, less than twenty-five, lay on top of a pile of blankets and pillows with three wee wolf cubs curled up around and partly on top of him. His arms were wrapped around two that curled against each shoulder, one suckling her thumb. The human's legs were sprawled and bent at the knee with feet touching to form a diamond where a little cub lay stretched out with his head on one thigh and legs thrown over the other. A pillow over his crotch protected the human's groin from stray pup arms flailing and hitting his sensitive parts. The grate of the fireplace was reinforced with large bricks to keep the cubs from moving it and bowls of water and dried food nearby showed that they were being cared for. One bowl smelled of soap. He was even bathing them. Stilinski was sound asleep but the contact with each meant he would wake if a cub stirred. Instead of sex the room smelled of milk and happiness. It was the picture of a protective, innocent embrace. It looked like pack, or even familial pack, and the cubs smelled content. The human smelled of love rather than the cold, gravelly scent of a cubnapper.

 

Where were the chains? The muzzles? The scent of distress? He'd had the cubs over a week but hadn't abused them, not even sexually unless he'd managed to wash it away. Instead of traps laid about there were toys on the floor, some of them well-worn and obviously removed from the home itself. He'd been their caretaker at one point, so he had known which had been their favorite and _brought them_. That wasn't the act of someone out to sell a child for profit, but if not that, then what?

 

Derek heard an alarming rattle and straightened up, studying the human and picking up on what his distraction due to the home and cubs had missed earlier. The human was sick. In fact, as he approached and knelt over him it became apparent that he was _deathly_ ill as he stopped breathing for a full count of five before wheezing in and letting out a broken and shaky cough. Derek frowned deeply. The pups were safe from illness, but the human was clearly in need of serious medical care and couldn't get it because there was a bounty on his head. Instead of ditching the kids that would slow him down so he could get help out of the bounty net he'd stayed put with them. Why?

 

Derek knelt down beside him and touched his forehead. It was hot and dry, a poor combination when he was clearly unwell. Derek sniffed the air and caught the scent of medicine. He walked over to the bottles stored on top of a meticulously cleaned shelf and checked them to see what ailed the human. He hoped it wasn't AIDS. That sometimes could be passed to young werewolves whose abilities weren't fully developed, and just because he didn't smell it didn't mean he hadn't abused them long ago. They were simple antibiotics, but they were expired by nearly a year. That explained the trip to his father's house. He'd been getting himself medication for his illness.

 

A pup whined and another yipped and Derek slipped away towards the exit as the human began to stir as well. He shut the door, his heart pounding in his chest as the human woke and began to soothe the pups. Derek's inner wolf was freaking out and Derek had learned long ago to listen to his wolf. The problem was, he was confused by it's reaction. It was upset? But not about the cubs? Some... indirect concern? Derek put his forehead against the shut door and listened to the scene inside.

 

“Hey, babies, what's wrong?” Stiles asked, breath raspy from his illness. He coughed a few times, but sounded better once he was sitting up. Derek hated the concern his instincts were suddenly showing someone who had taken cubs away from their parents.

 

_They caught my scent. I scared them. They're leaning to him for comfort?_

 

“Aww, c'mere, baby,” The human soothed, then began to cough brokenly. The cries from the cubs increased and he heard a puff from what must have been an inhaler, “Easy, my loves. It's okay. Lemme get some water you little furballs. Hang on.”

 

Some fumbling, a bit of a woof from one of the cubs, and then a few babbled toddler words that Derek could barely understand. The human returned to them and there was a shuffling sound as they all got comfortable again.

 

“How about a song, hm? That help you little bundles of fluff get back to sleep?”

 

Stiles began to sing softly, his voice untrained but not intolerable despite the rasp in it. He probably sounded decent when he wasn't ill. Derek vaguely recognized the song as one he'd heard far too often on the radio, but he'd never paid attention to the words before. Stiles spoke them as if from his heart, a promise to the cubs in his arms. He smelled of determination, fear, sorrow, love, and longing. Likely his scent distressed as much as comforted them, but it was only making Derek more confused.

 

_She works the night, by the water_

_She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter_

_She just wants a life for her baby_

_All on her own, no one will come_

_She's got to save him_

_She tells him "ooh love_

_No one's ever gonna hurt you, love_

_I'm gonna give you all of my love_

_Nobody matters like you”_

_She tells him "your life, ain't gonna be nothing like my life_

_You're gonna grow and have a good life_

_I'm gonna do what I've got to do"_

_So, rockabye baby, rockabye_

_I'm gonna rock you_

_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

_Somebody's got you_

_Rockabye baby, rockabye_

_I'm gonna rock you_

_Rockabye baby, don't you cry_

_Rockabye_

 

Derek's inner wolf was whining miserably and he had trouble holding it back. He dealt most often with loss in his job. Parents in tears. Parents screaming, howling, raging for their lost children. He'd never been in this position before; one where he didn't know who was right and who was wrong. The parents had seemed... uncaring. They hadn't even given him all three scents. Their home had been unsafe. The cubs sleeping separately, which was often unhealthy for werewolves who needed contact from pack every day. As he slipped around to peer through the window he saw the human slowly stroking their hair and staring down at the cubs as if they were _life._ That was how a werewolf parent looked at their own cubs, not a sitter or runner with some stranger's young.

 

Derek was torn. He should charge in there, subdue or kill Stiles, and then take those cubs back to their parents... or a foster home since their parents were clearly unsafe for them. Something wasn't adding up. Not just Stiles' devotion to the cubs; humans sometimes bonded with werewolf cubs and loved them. They might even go so far as to kidnap them without malicious intent. Derek hadn't seen it yet, but he'd heard of it. No, what was bothering him was that this young man had been going to school. College. He'd been in the FBI's sights before he'd gone and fucked his life up by abducting pups. He was the son of a Sheriff, who was helping him hide the pups rather than turn him in. So why? What was happening here that an intelligent young man and a lifelong police officer suddenly acted like damn fools? And why was Derek's wolf _freaking the hell out?_

 

Derek slipped back to his car, shaking a bit from a combination of confusion and PTSD. He wasn't thinking clearly and he needed away from the scene down there. He needed to _think_ without his wolf snarling at him. So Derek tossed the cub's clothes into the Camero's trunk, climbed into his back seat, curled up, and tried to blank out his mind until he could settle. His wolf ran inside his mind, sending him images of Talia holding him, singing to him, nursing his younger siblings. Derek lay still till morning and then crept back towards the house with a new determination in mind.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Stay away from my cubs,” Stiles wheezed.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. They were standing in the entryway of the house and the human had slipped out of the shadows with a fire poker in his hands held like a bat and ready to defend his den. A _human_ had just gotten the drop on him. That was unheard of for many reasons, yet he had clearly been laying in wait. Derek must have left a footprint somewhere that had alerted him to the presence of another in his little sanctuary.

 

“They aren't yours. I can smell that they aren't, just in case you were hoping to pretend you sired them in secret.”

 

“Look, I get that you're probably a sniffer. You've got a job to do. You probably see them as money-” The young man paused, cocked his head to one side as he studied Derek, “No. You don't. Good, because they fucking _aren't._ They were gonna sell them. Their _parents_ were gonna sell them.”

 

The young man was panting with the effort he'd made, but he wasn't backing down.

 

“Sell their own kids?” Derek scoffed, his wolf snarling at the lupine behavior from the human. He was fighting his instincts again. This human was reading as the cub's pack and his wolf was not okay with Derek intervening.

 

Stiles shifted back a bit, “I found evidence of other kids. I thought maybe they'd died from neglect and the kids were sure as hell being neglected so I started doing research. I tried to find other packmates or family members who could take the kids legally, but what I found was a black book full of fucking _human traffickers.”_

 

“So you... abducted them? Come on. You're a cop's kid. Pull the other one.”

 

“You think I didn't go to the police first? Duh,” He scoffed, “I called my dad _immediately_. He told me something didn't feel right and started digging. He told me that there was an investigation in the area years ago that went dead. He'd heard about it the way some cops do but it wasn't his jurisdiction so he hadn't been a part of it. It was buried. The fucking police are with them. They're helping them sell off their cubs. They keep having babies and selling them. I know for a fact CPS had been called because _I called them_ and the kids never got taken away, so I have to assume they're in on it, too. I know you've got a job to do, and I don't have a way to pay you for your time, but please. Just go. Leave. Let me take care of them. I'm the only person in the world who gives a fuck about these cubs. They're _my cubs_. My dad is trying to get the case federal and then they'll solve it and we'll be off the police's radar. This is just temporary. I can give them a good life. I know I can.”

 

Derek frowned, “You have proof?”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Some paper trails and stuff, but maybe something that will make more sense to you. Just...”

 

Stiles paused, looking at the poker in his hand and then measuring Derek up with his eyes. Derek gave him an incredulous look and Stiles lowered it with a sigh.

 

“Yeah, so you could wipe the floor with me. I get that, but just so we're clear here: I'm not afraid of you. Okay, I am afraid of you. But you need to keep it in check. The cubs love me, so if you decide you're going to do something just don't do it in front of them, deal?”

 

Derek nodded and Stiles led him back through the broken house into the den. The cubs were eating with their hands, food smeared across their faces. It smelled delicious and Derek's stomach growled. The cubs were eating rabbit and mashed potatoes, all prepared in the nearby fireplace and making the room smell like a restaurant. He'd even rubbed them in herbs to make them more appealing.

 

Stiles picked up a stuffed rabbit that looked worn and well loved and held it out to Derek, “Give this a sniff. Tell me if you can smell the previous kids. I... I can't, obviously, but the toys are all so old I figure they never got them new ones.”

 

Derek pressed the toy to his face and breathed deep to get the scents long buried. The cubs at his feet were the most recent and strongest, but he did smell previous babies. They could have just been hand-me-downs, but Derek thought that was unlikely given Stiles' story. He had to make sure, though.

 

“Show me the rest.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a loud, high pitched howl. It was quickly joined by two others. A light laugh caught his attention and whiskey depths peered at him as the human grinned.

 

“Now you know why I set up in the middle of nowhere,” Stiles laughed lightly, “They howl at the rising sun. Were-roosters! And they don't stop for the rest of the day. All right, pups! Time to play!”

 

Stiles got down on hands and knees and made a fast crawl towards them with a bellowing roar. The cubs squealed and scattered, laughing as they took off in all directions. Toys were picked up and thrown about. The dark haired boy began to do somersaults over and again until he hit a wall and slid laughing onto his side. The girl turned back towards Stiles and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“Siles good? Siles good?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good, baby girl, feeling much better today,” He cooed, wrapping her up in a tight hug and pressing kisses to her face and neck. They turned ticklish and she shrieked and squirmed in his arms as he blew a raspberry on her neck.

 

The cub writhed out of his arms and ran across the room to tackle the blonde boy. He let out a devastated wail and began to cry as if he'd been injured. Stiles sighed and gave Derek an amused glance.

 

“Come here, Rory, it's okay. You're not hurt, honey. Come on! Lapsies! Bella, play with Conner instead. He _wants_ to play. Respect people's bodies. Rory doesn't like to play rough.”

 

Rory toddled over and threw himself dramatically across Stiles' lap to weep as if his world had come to an end. Stiles rubbed his back and waited it out while watching the other two cubs tussled on the floor. The dark haired boy was able to hold his own against the girl and soon had the brunette girl pinned to the ground. He crowed out his victory and did a few victory laps around Stiles at shocking speed on all fours while wolfed out. The girl, more offended than hurt, toddled towards his route with the clear intention of tripping him.

 

“Bella!” Stiles warned, “Don't you dare!”

 

Bella sulked but Conner had stopped running and started looking for something else to do. He gave her a sharp push and shouted 'tag!' and they both started up a new game.

 

Derek wanted answers and his glare at Stiles got him to sigh and stand up.

 

“Okay, kids! Time to hunt!”

 

Stiles grabbed a box from the corner and shooed the cubs outside to the backyard that Derek had grown up in. The fence was damaged in parts but Stiles had blocked the larger hole with his jeep and put up logs for the rest. It made a barely-passable pen for the cubs. Stiles threw bird seed down and the birds, expecting this from routine, flew down to snatch up seeds before the cubs could run through them with wild howls. The cubs were _never_ going to catch the birds, and the birds knew it so they toyed with the cubs to get to the seed. Stiles threw seed in two more areas and then turned to Derek with the box.

 

“You're not taking it. I need it. You can read it and make a few calls, okay?”

 

Derek gave him a dismissive glance. He'd do what he fucking wanted. For now he sat down on a stone bench and opened the box. Inside was the black book Stiles had mentioned, some phone records printed on Beacon Hills Police Dept letterhead, and a picture of the mother with a completely different cub around the age of the pups in Stiles' care. The last item was a flash drive but no explanation was forthcoming.

 

“When I found the contacts I thought they were family members at first,” Stiles explained as he scooped up Bella and sat her down on the grass to change her diaper, “They were in a little black book in a locked drawer in the dad's office. I know, I know, how'd I get in? Expert lock picker. Seriously. I could rob banks, but I'm too honest for that shit. Anyway-”

 

“Banks use vaults. Combination locks,” Derek interjected.

 

“Please,” Stiles gave Derek a disgusted look, “The real bounty is in the safety deposit boxes. Money can be traced. Items can be pawned and money obtained without issue. Break in. Cycle the tapes. Pick the locks. Take the goods. Lock them back up. Leave. Nobody notices for _weeks_. Maybe even months. By then all that shit is gone and money is in your pockets.”

 

“You've given this a lot of thought.”

 

Stiles snorted dismissively, as if that was barely a thought he'd spent a fraction of time on. Instead he dropped the dirty diaper in a chipped flower put and stood up to carry it towards the backdoor. The pups were shouting, laughing, and howling in the 'hunt' and Stiles didn't seem concerned leaving them for a bit. There was little they could do to truly hurt themselves and needed a caretaker more for food and comfort. The likelihood that they'd go far without Stiles as their surrogate parent was slim. Werewolf cubs were very clingy and territorial. They'd stay where Stiles put them unless he moved them. Derek followed him as he walked out to the nearby lake. If the cubs followed drowning would be a risk, but Stiles kept glancing back and around and Derek was listening for them. He wondered how Stiles had managed on his own for so long. Only the girl was still in diapers, but clearly this required a LOT of washing up. It couldn't have been easy.

 

Stiles dropped to his knees on a big rock to start scrubbing out the cloth diapers without an ounce of shame or gagging and continued his detailed dialogue. He was using solution from a bottle that looked as if he'd made it himself but smelled of chemicals. Derek was starting to suspect he wasn't as alone as he'd previously thought.

 

“So the book has a bunch of names and numbers, but no last names. Looks pretty familiar, right? I see one that says “Conner” and figure it's a namesake. It's right at the top and what do you put at the top of the first page in an address book? Your closest contact! So I call him and had the _weirdest_ conversation.”

 

Stiles started imitating the other person's voice in a gruff sounding Texan accent, “ _Conner here_.”

 

“Hey Conner,” Stiles continued in his own voice, “I'm calling about your namesake.”

 

“ _Who the fuck is this?”_

 

“I'm the babysitter for the Fultons.”

 

“ _The fuck you using names for! Where'd you get this number, you little shit?!”_

 

“Um... the address book? Then there's this pause, like he's thinking.”

 

“ _What are you after, shithead?”_

 

“I just wanted to know if you've visited the family recently? Maybe you could pop by for a little pack visit?”

 

“ _Are they dead?”_

 

“No! Gosh, no. I'm just looking for more family for the little tykes. Are you estranged? I had no idea there were issues,” Stiles asked the air around him in a sympathetic tone.

 

“ _You're a stupid little bitch aren't you? Tell the Fultons to lose my number.”_

 

“Um...?” Stiles shrugged at Derek, “So I figured their drug use had estranged them from others, right? I figure I'll handle the next call differently. Next guy had a Mexican accent, but it sounded fake so a bit like my impression.”

 

Stiles continued in a very cartoonish voice, “ _Oi, you're early.”_

 

“Hi, Esteban? I'm calling on behalf of the Fulton's children. I'm concerned that they aren't safe with their parents and am trying to find a packmate who can take them in,” Stiles turned to Derek and broke his narrative, “At this point, I figure I'm all in. I either call social services again or hand them over to a family member _that day_. I knew werewolf pack law allowed the confiscation by another packmate who was family so I was hoping this guy was related or knew someone who was.”

 

Stiles switched back to his story, “ _Oh, you want early? I got a guy for that. Likes them_ real _soft and new.”_

 

“So yeah, I hung up,” Stiles continued in his normal voice, “I nearly threw up, to be honest. I started looking around myself with eyes for a different sort of situation. I'd just thought neglect, you know? They kept the kids in separate cribs with locks on top to stop them escaping. They obviously weren't dealing with the full moon well _at all_. The cubs had no anchor and would just rage the whole time. The kids had toys, but the toys were worn and the parents had the latest gadgets. The lil furbabies were quiet- not like now- as if they were afraid to cry or play. They had this haunted look and there were drugs everywhere. I was only there at night when the parents went out partying so I wasn't aware of what happened all the time, but it was getting pretty obvious that the kids were neglected badly. I had already started taking them out at night, since they didn't really sleep anyway and would just sit there clutching the one toy they each had. Now that I know what I know, I wonder if they were ever taken out of their cribs for more than food and baths.

 

“I had to clean before I could let them out of their pens to play because if they got a hold of that wolfsbane? Death, man. Death. Top that off and poor Rory couldn't even walk. Nearly three and couldn't walk! Runt or no, something's wrong. That's when I started looking for options, found out about the cartel, and then freaked the fuck out.”

 

“That's when you called your dad?” Derek prompted when he fell silent while ringing out the freshly washed diapers.

 

“Yup. I wanted to know what I should do first and he was the best source. Better than the internet. He heard me out and got all quiet. Called me back an hour later and told me what I told you. That flash drive has all the evidence he could find on it, but it's not enough to get federal help. Just coincidental due to how packs keep things all hush-hush about their cubs. Like, they were born at home and no birth certificates were ever issued, so there's no proof the kids even _exist,_ especially since they never took them out. The first part's not even unusual since packs are super protective of their cubs. Certificates get issued when the kid's ready for public school and the parents back-date it. It all goes off what the parent's _say_ happened, which makes hiding a baby werewolf's life and death by the _parents_ super frickin' easy. I asked my dad what age kids get sold at, right? He said once they were old enough to reach a counter if it was labor. Pre-verbal if it was for sex. I just... I wanted to puke. They were starting to talk. They'd be taken out of the cages eventually and become the parent's slaves until they were trained enough to be sold. I fucking _cried_ , and let me tell you! After dealing with kanimas and witches in Beacon Hills, you don't cry easy. I told my dad I couldn't just sit around with them. I'd made calls and the parents were probably already alerted. He told me about the police in the area and I told him about the CPS agent. I decided then I was running. I packed the kids up, stopped at a store for supplies, and got the hell out of dodge.”

 

“Supplies?”

 

“Yeah. Drained my bank account picking up food, camping gear, washable diapers so I wouldn't have to draw attention by buying new ones, and a few toys for the kids. I had my dad drop off some stuff on a park bench but didn't set foot inside his house because I figured someone was going to go sniff me out. I made it pretty far, but the damn jeep broke down and I had to hitch a ride. My dad had it towed home and the local police helped me slip away after arresting me by dropping me off at the hospital for 'injuries'. Escaping from a hospital is easy, you know? That's probably where I got pneumonia though, so yay for that.”

 

“Braeden was in on it, too?”

 

“Yeah, she's a good person. She knows what those kids would be going through. You like her?”

 

Derek shrugged and Stiles gave him a knowing smile, “She's hot.”

 

Derek shrugged again and Stiles picked up the stuff he'd finished washing and walked back to the house. He hung up the washed diapers on a line while whistling happily to himself. It was chilly out but not overly cold. Derek worried about their future. They needed a bolt hole. Fresh meat, preferably larger than the rabbits Stiles had secured. Vegetables. How would they survive long-term out here with _cubs?_

 

“How long?” Derek asked.

 

“Hm?”

 

“How long until your dad settles the case?” Derek clarified.

 

Stiles frowned, “I dunno, man. It's a tough one. It's hard to deal with it when the police are in on it, too. They can bury shit deep. It's not like my dad's on the case because it's a different area, so I can't even keep real tabs on it.”

 

“We may not be able to survive here,” Derek told him.

 

Stiles gave him a condescending smirk, “I get drop offs of food, I was planning on building an outhouse using the shed out back, and I'm familiar with werewolves enough to teach them to be strong wolves someday. I'm in this for the long haul. This whole town is with me. You only got close because my dad let you.”

 

“That's not-”

 

“Yeah, it's the truth. He's a great judge of character and he decided you're one of us.”

 

“The previous guy?”

 

“Didn't get close,” Stiles replied, “Most people don't know this building even exists. You came right here because you _did_. Otherwise you'd still be searching the thousands of miles of... wait... did you just say _we_?”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow in challenge. The word had slipped out unbidden, but at Stiles' baffled but hopeful look he felt his inner wolf curl up and pant happily. This was what his instincts were screaming. Pack.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The toilets worked, but Derek doubted that would last. Stiles had been pouring lake water into the backs of them to make them flush, but Derek knew the building was on a septic tank rather than attached to the sewer, and that would eventually be an issue. He had no idea _when_ though. It could be ages or days. Hell, it might be cracked and leaking into waterways at that very moment. For now, however, Stiles had managed to make it work and at least that was something.

 

The kitchen was a burnt-out shell. The appliances had been opened while searching for bodies and all lay open like gaping maws. Stiles had stuck a board between the handles on the two swinging doors into the kitchen to stop the kids from going in and abandoned it after a search for usable items.

 

The living room was a gymnasium. There was nothing else to call it. It hadn't finished becoming one before Stiles had become too sick to move as much, but he'd cleaned it out as he had the hall and den and dragged in a few logs for the kids to climb on when it was too miserable to go outside. It was clear he knew that werewolf cubs needed a lot of space and entertainment. He'd probably been exhausted caring for them alone while sick.   
  
Part of Derek knew that he should get them moving, but another part was ready to settle down back in his family seat. The land called to him. He'd be marked out of the game after a while, but it would take time and before then he could pull a few strings for them. It had been far too long since Derek had had a pack and his wolf was turning circles in his mind in excitement. It made him feel restless and motivated all at once. Even as he planned repairs and fortifications he was thinking about finding more werewolves after the bounty was called off. Growing cubs needed a pack and a lot of cuddling, play, and hunting.

 

Stiles led Derek down to the basement where it was downright cold and showed him where he was storing vegetables in hanging baskets to keep them fresh in the cooler air. As he spoke he collected some for their lunch and picked up a packet of dried milk powder from the storage along the stairway.

 

“If we have to stay long-term than I was planning on getting a solar panel to get at least a small fridge running to keep food fresh during summer, but I'm out of cash and my dad isn't exactly rolling in it.”

 

“You would need around five panels to run a refrigerator and freezer.”

 

“Not a small one.”

 

“You really think a small one would help?”

 

“Point.”

 

“I have money,” Derek stated.

 

“And no one has suspected you're MIA yet,” Stiles nodded, “But why do you want to help us? And why are you still hanging around? Not that I mind, of course. It's nice to have a grown up around. Especially one that can actually catch the kids.”

 

“Yeah, it's pretty clear you need _one_ of those,” Derek teased.

 

“Oh, he's got jokes!” Stiles laughed, heading upstairs. He coughed after and Derek frowned.

 

Eventually Stiles stopped telling his life story to Derek and started making him work. Derek dove in eagerly, hoping to impress the young man and his cubs with his ability to provide for the pack. He fixed a door, repaired a beam that was in danger of falling that Stiles hadn't even noticed yet, and went hunting. He brought back a deer, prepared it, cooked a couple of fast steaks, and set the rest up to smoke by building up a fire outside. He built a rack to go over it out of thin, pliable sticks and laid the meat over that and suspended a second tarp over it so that the smoke collected before billowing out the sides. Stiles worried about the smoke, but Derek assured him it wouldn't be enough to alert anyone to their presence. Not this far out.

 

Derek watched as he called the kids in from playing and sat them down on a blanket for a picnic in the den. The kids happily ate what he gave them, dipping the vegetables into dressing and laughing as they smeared food in each other's hair. Stiles looked exhausted and had to take another puff from his inhaler. Derek wanted to get him proper antibiotics as well. After they finished eating Derek offered to wash the kids at the lake so that Stiles could rest. The distrust was clear in his eyes, so Derek wasn't surprised that he insisted he come along. They walked to the lake with Stiles looking miserable, but determined.

 

Derek stripped without shame. Werewolves didn't have issues with nudity and the cubs had been naked the whole time. Only Bella wore a diaper, and that would stop when Stiles got her trained to go outside or on the toilet. Stiles, however, didn't strip completely. He pulled off his outer layers and waded into the water in boxers and a shirt. When Derek gave him a judgmental eyebrow he joked about it.

 

“How else will I get my undies clean? I didn't pack much clothes for myself.”

 

Stiles soaped himself up, clothing and all, and Derek rolled his eyes dramatically. He focused on keeping the three cubs from drowning while washing them and letting them play. It was cold by the time they emerged and Stiles was coughing so hard he had to stop walking several times on the way back. He must have been cold because he kept his arms wrapped around his torso so tightly it looked like he was trying to hide something in his shirt. Derek and the cubs were worried, but Stiles just brushed it aside and used the inhaler. Derek wasn't at all sure that was a solution, but he also wasn't a doctor.

 

When they got home Stiles went into the bathroom to change into his change of clothes. He hung the soaked pair on the line and returned to the bedding. The cubs were yawning already and whining for a snuggle. Derek insisted Stiles take a double dose of the antibiotics.

 

“I'll go into town tomorrow and get you some proper meds. I have resources. I can do that.”

 

“What kinds of resources?” Stiles asked, then paused, “Also, where are you sleeping?”

 

Derek gestured to the bedding and Stiles went from uncomfortable to absolute refusal.

 

“No. No way. Find another room. I cleaned out part of the living room. You can stay there.”

 

“The cubs need pack. I can lay on one side and you on the other. They'll be penned in in case they wake up in the middle of the night and you can sleep on your side.”

 

“I'm not letting a total stranger sleep with my cubs!”

 

“You stopped breathing last night, Stiles.”

 

“You were here last night?!” Stiles wheezed.

 

“You _stopped breathing_ , Stiles,” Derek repeated firmly, “You can't sleep on your back while you're sick as hell. You have to sleep on your side or you're going to die in your sleep. You want to do that to them?”

 

Stiles hesitated, “Seriously?”

 

“For a five seconds, yeah,” Derek nodded, “You can't lie the way you were so that you're monitoring all three and _still_ lie on your side. You won't make it.”

 

A cub whined in fear at their words and Stiles' face twisted up as he considered his options. It was clear he was assessing himself by taking a few deep breaths. His lungs rattled. He was dying and Derek was becoming more frustrated by the second. Stiles needed a hospital. Or an alpha to bite him. He was making it by moving in spurts all day. Clean. Rest. Cook. Rest. The cubs were so easily entertained after their years of abuse that all he had to do was point to a stick and they'd be all over it. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “But we're talking about this in the morning.”

 

“Obviously,” Derek huffed, “You need more than an outdated bottle of pills and an asthma inhaler.”

 

Stiles sat down, “It was my alpha's. So just so you know: I already have a pack. He had asthma before he was turned. It was so bad that I carried an extra inhaler for him just in case. They turned him because he kept getting pneumonia. That's how I know what I have and how to treat it.”

 

“You know how to treat it for an _asthmatic_ , not for you, and I'm betting that inhaler is out of date, too.”

 

Stiles nodded as he shifted the blankets around. The bedding wasn't quite big enough for them all. Stiles took the spot by the fireplace and Derek was content with that. He'd lie on the floor if need be, but Stiles was smart enough to shift the cubs instead. He lined them up on the bed so they took up the space of one adult instead of three sprawling pups lying shoulder to shoulder. The cubs didn't care if their heads were near their sibling's feet and soon curled up to snooze, Rory turning into a little furry ball of adorable to do so. Derek stroked his fur, laid a little baby blanket over Conner while Stiles tucked in Bella, and accepted a blanket from Stiles. Apparently Rory despised blankets and slept in his fur instead. Stiles curled up under the other blanket and studied Derek in the dim light from the fireplace.

 

“What kinds of resources?” Stiles asked softly.

 

“I'm a sniffer. So, a shit ton.”

 

“What about forging? Could you forge the cubs fake birth certificates?”

 

“Sure, but no one is going to believe that they're yours.”

 

“They might believe I was tricked into thinking they were, though,” Stiles replied, “And I can fake that I've raised them so it's kinda moot based on pack law.”

 

“What are you thinking?” Derek frowned in confusion.

 

“Think about it. The Fulton's aren't going to fight too hard. They need to stay under the radar. They weren't even the ones who called in the sniffers. They were going to cut their losses.”

 

“So who...?” Derek scowls, “You called in sniffers _on yourself_?”

 

“What better way to keep them from doing this and draw attention to the police in the area?”

 

“You're a fucking moron.”

 

“I'm a _genius_ , and I came here for a reason.”

 

“What reason?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me.”

 

“I wasn't actually expecting you to be my sniffer,” Stiles waved his hand dismissively, “I knew you were a sniffer though, I was on the high school's board for planning reunions so I had searched for you at one point and found out where you live and your job. You never responded to the invite-”

 

“That's not true,” Derek scoffed, “I wrote 'deceased' and sent it back.”

 

“Fucking savage,” Stiles chuckled, “But I meant you didn't come to the reunion. Either way, I remembered your job and it gave me the idea to call the sniffers since child services failed so hard. I then thought about what excuses I could have if I got caught and it occurred to me: You were a huge douchebag as a teenager.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

“No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, like, you were a player. Always with a girl on your arm and at make-out point and stuff. So I thought: what if Cora were, too?”

 

“You fuck right off with that thinking.”

 

“I was in the same grade as Cora,” Stiles continued, “But I never heard she was, but then again your family was untouchable and then the fire happened so... you know. Nobody would talk ill of the dead. But what if I could convince people that she and I were an item?”

 

“You weren't her type. You don't have a vagina.”

 

“Fair point,” Stiles nodded, “But what if _she had my cubs._ We were both minors. They'd be the same age as the cubs are if we age them a few months for the record books. Like I said before, packs often keep cubs secret to keep them from poachers and out of some instinct thing. So. Maybe she had cubs and because I was a minor when she died I kept the cubs secret so I could go to college. What if instead of just be being a babysitter, I was visiting another pack to set up my cubs with a pack since there is like, one werewolf in all of Beacon's Hills. What if I didn't kidnap _their cubs_ , but ran off with mine after a scary burglar- who turns out to be the flesh peddlers- broke in. I didn't take the other cubs. The fake-Mexican Accent Guy did. I called the sniffers to recover the other cubs, and the fact that you've noticed I'm not the bio-daddy of the cubs I've been raising is a total shock to me. Pack supersedes biology per werewolf law, so there's legit no way to take them from me.”

 

“That's why you broke a window,” Derek replied, “But why would a he come for them, but not for yours?”

 

“They wouldn't know about the other three cubs. I'm a cop's kid. I'd train my cubs to evade kidnapping. The other cubs get taken while we hide. We run for it because that's some scary shit, but first I grab evidence that the parents practically invited the werewolf traffickers into their home.”

 

“You little bastard,” Derek breathed, “That could work. They don't smell like they're related to you, but you could easily be tricked as a human and Cora would be the only one who knew the real father. No reason to look for him when you are there claiming you have cared for them _as_ a parent. That gives you rights. They are already bonded to you, and that's obvious even to humans. Who's to say you _didn't_ raise them?”

 

“Exactly. I get to keep my cubs while they investigate the Fulton's. The other cubs are never found, which is sad, but not my fault. I'm a coward for hiding, but I was protecting my cubs so who could blame me?”

 

“You didn't know I was coming, though,” Derek pointed out.

 

“No, I didn't, but now you're here and-”

 

“So how were you going to get birth certificates?”

 

“I was trying to get in touch with my buddy Danny from high school, but I haven't heard back from him. I was going to stay hidden till the whole thing blew over and then just reappear with my cubs and an excuse that wouldn't inspire too much digging. I didn't count on Danny taking so damn long, the trucker turning me in, or you showing up and being all 'they don't smell like you'. So that's why I need your help now. If you say they smell like Hales no one will question you. It goes from 'gee, I hope nobody digs' into 'nobody's going to fuck with this'.”

 

“You want me to make fake birth certificates and then effectively _end_ the search early. Get you out of hiding now.”

 

“And into a hospital,” Stiles replied while grimacing, “I'm sick as fuck.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Being a bounty hunter meant that Derek needed a lot of gear. Being a werewolf meant he could leave most of the forensic gear behind and focus on just what he needed. So his car trunk had a tackle box that held swabs, sample jars, and evidence tape so he could seal in anything he found for the police. Sometimes they wouldn't take his word for chain of evidence, but he was technically licensed as a CSI and could push it if he had to. Mostly he collected evidence to protect the _other_ license as a Tracker since most of his work was private. The rest of Derek's trunk was filled with what he needed to stay undercover and for stakeouts. He had an entire little kit for printing licenses and passports so he could make a new ID every time he crossed the border after traffickers. He never kept them because he never wanted them traced and reusing them had its own problems. Every fake ID he made had to be logged with the FBI and his real ID linked to it, per their undercover regulations. This allowed him more freedom of movement in other governments. Derek had never broken the law up until this point. The issue was, Stiles didn't need a license or a passport. He needed three birth certificates.

 

Derek took his machine into his motel room where he would have more light and sat down with a full meal and a plan. He had decided to tweak the machine he used, set it to passport mode, and hope for the best. The first eleven were a bust. He printed out the twelfth one and smiled as it came out nearly perfect. He kept fiddling for hours until he had three lies in his hands that would pass police muster.

 

Derek had made the certificate itself two years old with the dates of the cubs birth an estimate based on their development so far. He knew their actual age was three and a half and knew their actual date of birth. He changed it to be a few months younger and decided if anyone asked he'd say Rory was a bit... behind the other cubs. That happened, even to werewolves. While it wasn't what Stiles had planned out and ruled Cora out as the mother, it was more realistic based on their development. Stiles would have still been a minor when they were born and it was believable that the cubs with their stunted growth and lax development were younger than they really were. It would give the abused triplets time to catch up before they went to school.

 

Derek packed up his things, headed to a shop to buy a few odds and ends for the cubs and himself as well as create a presence in town. When he turned in his evidence to the police he had to have been seen as still investigating. He couldn't just vanish with the cubs and then come up with excuses later. He had to do this in increments, even if that meant leaving Stiles in the hospital for a few days hanging between arrested and not. He could then show up with the cubs and all his ducks in a row and check him out of the hospital without consequences. He renewed the room for a few more days just to be sure he had a cover for his location.

 

Derek headed back with a satisfied whuff from his inner-wolf. He was providing for his pack. He had a _pack!_ Derek was practically skipping, smiling so hard his face hurt after all the years he'd saved his rare smiles for faking it or soothing frightened cubs and omegas he'd found and rescued. Derek was smiling for _himself_. For Stiles and the three cubs who he was suddenly and inexplicably ready to help raise. He knew he was acting irrationally, but it was what his wolf was howling for. Derek couldn't help but think that his job had been gearing him up for this. He'd chosen to save victims of kidnapping, not werewolf racism like what had killed his family- although they were connected in a way. He'd chosen to find lost pups and return them to their parents. He'd thought that he was trying to psychologically reunite himself with his mother, but he had also been unconsciously searching for a pack. He'd been looking for pups as broken as he was, who had no homes to go back to. He was looking for his own children, something a man who was afraid to trust women again after one had used, abused, and murdered his family would never have. That their other parent was a man didn't bother Derek. He had no intention of it becoming romantic, although if it turned out that Stiles was game for it he would try. He'd found a man here or there attractive, but had worked himself too hard to ever have a relationship for years.

 

Derek put the piles of toys, blankets, clothes a size up since the pups had been running mostly naked, and biodegradable wash for the cloth diapers into the back of his car. The cubs should be wearing clothes when he returned with Stiles to the hospital with them. It would appeal to the human police force. Hopefully Stiles could hold out for another day. He needed to age the birth certificate paper over a fire before he turned it in to the police. Derek got in and drove post-haste to the Preserve with plans to return to town after dropping it off to pick up building material. Stiles and the cubs deserved a new house, not a shell that was ready to collapse on top of them. Even after they were no longer being hunted he could hardly move an entire pack in with Stiles' drunkard father.

 

Derek knew something was off before he even reached the house and anxiety started curling in his belly. He got out of the car and confirmed it. No heartbeats. No scent of blood, either. So where were they? The lake? It was around the time they might swim, but Stiles had been weaker than ever when he'd left and the idea he'd go off somewhere he couldn't contain the pups was downright irresponsible. He wouldn't do that. He was too protective of them.

 

Derek headed inside quickly and rage bubbled in his gut. They were gone. Stiles, the cubs, the gear, his obvious presence was gone as if he had never been there. The fucking _tarp_ had been taken down, and the nails that had attached it removed as well! The scent of an alpha filled the air around him. Stiles had mentioned that he 'knew how to handle werewolves' and that someone was dropping off food for him. He had mentioned a werewolf in town, but his best friend was at school. He had a pack that he'd somehow kept secret, someone separate from the only family he had in town and the alpha in Pennsylvania going to college.

 

Derek flew out of the house, sniffing the air. It had rained. Of fucking course it had. Stiles was a fucking genius at evading werewolves and Derek was ready to puke up his dinner. Why had he run? Why hide from Derek? Derek was _pack!_

 

_And Stiles is human. He won't feel a pack connection like we will. The pups will be missing me, but not him. He won't understand. Hell, he probably didn't even notice us scenting each other. Every little brush was a casual first acceptance into pack. We did it instinctively but he probably just saw someone thinking cubs were cute. He might have even assumed I wanted something perverted from them. He ran because he was scared. I can't be mad at him. Even if I am. I have to fix this._

 

Derek knew a lost cause when he saw one. Derek went back to his last link and sought out Stiles' father.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Derek knocked on the door for a good ten minutes before just letting himself in. Stilinski was passed on in a chair. He'd pissed himself. Clearly Stiles being in a shit situation and him being kicked out of his job was costing him his health, because according to the people at the station he'd been handling his alcoholism in a 'functioning' way before he'd been suspended. Now he was just drowning.

 

Derek picked the man up, carried him up the steps, dumped him in the bathtub, and turned the water on. He left it cold because it was less likely to burn him and Derek wasn't feeling particularly kind and sensitive at the moment. He wanted his fucking pack back.

 

The man snored for a few more shocking minutes and then started awake, sputtering and waving his arms as if swimming despite the fact that the water was nowhere near his face. He opened his eyes and gasped at the cold, kicking his feet out to turn the water off.

 

“Where. Is. Stiles.”

 

“Fuck you!” Stilinski shouted angrily, trying to sit up and slipping.

 

“No thanks,” Derek replied easily, “You're going to take me to your son the second I get you sober, and I honestly don't care how awful that is for you. So perhaps it's time to be nice to me and make that easier for both of us.”

 

“My _son_ hasn't done anything wrong!” He snarled angrily, “She didn't kidnap those kids! He's fucking _missing!”_

 

“I only fell for that once and seeing as how I've actually _spoken_ to your son, let's get past the lies and move on to a proper pack relationship. Stiles is my packmate. The cubs are his. I have paperwork to prove it and a nice backstory to keep him from being prosecuted. So. Where. Is. Stiles.”

 

The man blinked at him blearily. He was still drunk off his ass, so apparently the myth that cold water was sobering was just that. Derek sighed and turned the water back on, leaving him to shout and swear as he stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the opposite wall. This was getting him nowhere. He was behaving irrationally and he knew it. Derek pushed off the wall and went downstairs to search the house. He knew he was speeding up his timetable so he took out the fake birth certificates and aged them in the oven while he worked. It was a few hours before the Sheriff arrived with damp hair and significantly less BO.

 

“You got a warrant?” He asked, giving Derek a scowl.

 

“I'm not conducting an illegal search,” Derek stated, “This isn't for law enforcement. I'm trying to find my pack. Since you're Stiles' father, that makes you pack, too.”

 

“You forget to tell Stiles that you're pack now?” He asked sarcastically.

 

“Yeah,” Derek admitted irritably as he rooted through the couch cushions. He had already searched normal places like drawers and was getting desperate.

 

“You check with his alpha first?” Stilinski asked, putting a cushion back and sitting in his easy chair. He got up fairly quickly, “What the hell? Did you spill-”

 

“You pissed your chair. Who's his alpha?”

 

“Son of a-”

 

“Maybe quit drinking so he has a dad to come back to when I get his name cleared. The alpha's name?”

 

“Scott. His best friend. I do believe you mentioned knowing where he was the first time you visited.”

 

“There has to be another alpha. There was an alpha scent at the scene.”

 

“He came back to help his pack. Obviously. He doesn't need you,” The man snarked.

 

Stilinski went back up the stairs to change again while Derek scowled and went back to his car for his files. Scott McCall. Turned as a teenager for medical reasons. His father was in the FBI but curiously absent during the abduction currently going on, despite the fact his son's packmate was involved. He had become an alpha a year later, and he clearly had formed a pack with non-weres since there was no record of more turnings. His mother worked for the hospital...

 

_His mother works for the hospital?_

 

Derek frowned. He'd been focused on the FBI father, but the guy was clearly absent in McCall's life. Now that he was thinking things through, Stiles needed medical help and he was clearly leaning on his pack. Stiles had wisely stayed away from his father to avoid suspicion there, since most Trackers would be treating him as a human rather than a packmate. Now that he was getting worse he had called in his alpha, who would contact his mother at the hospital to help him deal with his pneumonia. At least it was possible that Stiles was getting some kind of treatment for his illness, but Derek still wanted his packmates back.

 

Derek went back inside, “Where's this Scott guy right now?”

 

“You really going to help clear my son's name?” The Sheriff asked as he stuffed the chair's cushion into the washer and balanced it out with his wet clothes from the shower and the recently soiled pants.

 

Derek showed him his plan rather than explain it and the man blinked at it blearily, rubbing at his temples. He was clearly mid-hangover and it made him miserable and slow. He did, however, let Derek make copies of the now aged birth certificates and filed the originals with his and Stiles' information the way any grandfather would. He also took the things from Derek's car and set them up in Stiles' old room. They would say that Stiles had taken the things with him during college and left them when he ran from the baby snatchers. These were knew, bought by Derek to welcome the pack home.

 

“You really think this will work? Won't they... ugh... do a DNA test?” Noah asked blearily.

 

“The parents are shady, right?” Derek asked.

 

Stilinski nodded, “Good point. They're not going to want DNA out there for if and when previous victims show up. That's probably why they 'didn't have any' to contribute to the search the first go around.”

 

“Exactly. You don't sell your own kids and then suddenly become compliant with DNA testing. They'll cut their losses at the first sign of resistance, move to another area, and start over. They probably already have. Catching them again will be the hard part.”

 

“The sick fuckers.”

 

Derek nodded his agreement and the father sighed heavily before heading to the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets under the sink, pulled out a tool box, opened it, opened a ratchet set inside it, and pulled out a cell phone so ancient that Derek doubted its ability to work. He typed in a number manually and put it to his ear.

 

“Hey, Scott. You still with Stiles? No? Where'd you leave him?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Scott gave Derek map coordinates that led him to the corner of the preserve about two thirds of the way around the southern edge. It wasn't the exact opposite of Stiles' former position, but it was far enough away that tracking him would have been difficult with the measures he'd used to cover his trail. Derek's title may have been 'sniffer', but it relied on detective work for the most part and utilized his powerful nose as a means to an end for both detective work _and_ tracking. Once the directions led him partway down the trail Derek's nose began to catch their scent and he immediately sped up.

 

He heard the cubs before he found the campsite, and that let him move even faster. Two cubs were outside of a lean-to made with a stick frame and the tarp. They were picking up odds and ends and carrying them around while looking lost and frightened. Their little instincts were at war. Help the pack. Care for the pack. Yet they were too young to be efficient. He did see that they had managed to kill a squirrel and left it on a leaf in front of the tarp. He'd praise them if he weren't so terrified for Stiles' well-being.

 

Derek picked up the cubs and carried them into the lean-to where he discovered a smaller tent, kept safe and hidden by the gray tarp. Inside the tent he found Rory wailing brokenly and tugging at Stiles' hand. This was the source of the sound that had lead him to them. The outdated antibiotics had failed him. Stiles was sicker than ever. In fact, he was barely breathing even while lying on his side. Derek rubbed his back while searching his mind for a solution before finally deciding he would have to push his plans even more forward than he had thought. Scott was on a plane headed back to his college. He wasn't going to get back in time to turn Stiles and his life was legitimately in danger.

 

“Okay, little ones,” Derek soothed, “Come with Uncle D and we'll get your daddy some help.”

 

“Mommy,” Bella pointed at Stiles.

 

Derek snorted, “Sure. We'll get your... mommy... some help. Mommy needs to see a doctor.”

 

“Momma Siles,” Bella poked his cheek, “Pway?”

 

“Play later,” Derek assured her, “Come on. We need to get you four to safety.”

 

Carrying Stiles was easy. He was light as hell. Light and... sweet smelling? Derek wrote it off as the sickness and headed for his car. The problem was that the cubs, werewolf though they were, had tiny legs and were easily distracted now that Derek had Stiles in hand. He finally told them to grab a ride and got the two most active kids clinging to his legs. He got the runt to climb into Stiles' lap and carried them both out with the two cubs cheering on each leg.

 

Derek struggled to wrangle in three excitable cubs and one limp noodle into a tiny sports car. Derek was thoroughly frustrated and more than a bit saddened. The cubs reminded him painfully of his younger siblings, long since lost to him, and Derek was both nostalgic and grateful for pack. He had to save Stiles for them.

 

Once he had them all in the car with Stiles propped up in front and the cubs rough-housing in the back he made sure the human was secure, told the cubs to sit down and shut up, and started driving. His instructions to the cubs wasn't effective and he had no car seats to strap them into. Lap belts weren't going to cut it for more than one reason, the main one being that they were squirmy little were-babies. It occurred to him that he should have located _Stiles'_ jeep. It probably had car seats and strapping kids down was smart as hell, but they were werewolves and he planned on not crashing.

 

Derek drove to the hospital and shouted the kids into obedience so he could carry Stiles through the ER entrance with little resistance. Stiles' breath was ragged, every inhale a struggle. When he pulled him out of the car he opened his eyes a bit and Derek glanced down and saw him frown.

 

“M-my pups...”

 

“They're safe,” Derek soothed, “They're right here. I'll make sure the cops know you didn't kidnap them. Just a misunderstanding. You hid them because their mom _Kate_ was older than you.”

 

Derek didn't see any sign that Stiles understood his hint. He just passed back out again, wheezing miserably. A woman was running up to him, and the familiar scent off of Stiles clued Derek in that this was Melissa, the alpha's mother.

 

“He needs-”

 

“What are you doing here? It's the first place they'd... Stiles, oh gods, baby, why didn't you take your meds?”

 

“They were out of date,” Derek told her, “I'm guessing he didn't tell you that?”

 

“I gave her new ones!” She hissed, waving another nurse down, “Get a stretcher! She was probably saving the good ones. Stiles always has back up plans.”

 

“Do they usually go better than this?” Derek asked as he laid the human down.

 

The kids immediately began to shriek for 'Siles' so Derek had to quickly round them up and restrain them. They were determined to claw the hell out of him and shredded his Henley with ease. Derek barely held himself back from swearing at them. They were just pups, and their 'momma' was being taken from them. He wasn't about to fault them for having a natural reaction.

 

Melissa shouted at him over their howls, “Third door on the right. Waiting room. Toys!”

 

Derek dragged them away, but it took a bit to get them distracted. He smelled a bit like Stiles and pack from bunking up with them, so that helped. Eventually the older two were wrapped up in a game while the younger lay in his arms sucking on his thumb. After a while the officers he'd expected showed up. The police on the case he'd been working walked through the door with greed in their eyes. Sergeant Braeden was with them, scowling murderously whenever they looked away. Derek called the cubs to him with a sharp whistle and they scurried over to hug at Derek with fear in their eyes. It was that same fear from before: stranger. They were only three- just turned three per Derek's fake birth certificates- but they already knew what danger was.

 

“Agent Hale,” The officer who had given him the case grinned broadly, “I'm so glad you found the kids.”

 

“I didn't,” He replied, giving them a confused frown.

 

“I'm... what?”

 

“I didn't. These aren't the cubs you're looking for,” Derek stated, somewhat proud of himself for putting in a movie reference. Stiles' bedroom at his father's house was full of comic books and movies so Derek figured he'd have to get culturally relevant fairly quickly to be in his pack properly.

 

“Sure they are. They look just like them.”

 

“They look like toddlers,” Derek snorted, “They're a bit younger than the Fulton's cubs.”

 

“He's just cut their hair,” The man gestured at them awkwardly, “And dyed that one.”

 

Derek suspected that Stiles _had_ lightened _all_ their hair using hydrogen peroxide or some other safe method, but he wasn't about to rise to that bait. The parents hadn't had a single picture of the kids and had simply provided details to a sketch artist. They'd been poor as hell, probably because they barely looked at their children. They had gotten their hair color correct, but that, as observed, had been changed.

 

“I'm afraid not,” Derek stood up, placing the cubs safely behind him on the chair he'd been occupying, “I have the information on them here. I had to rule out that very possibility, after all, but after interviewing Stilinski, his dad, and looking into the cubs it's pretty clear that they're actually _Stilinski's_ cubs. He had them in secret to avoid a scandal in town, apparently.”

 

Derek had decided _not_ to go with the whole Cora-is-the-secret-mother theory. For one, the town was too damn small for that and a Hale baby would have been announced with joy, even if she'd had them in high school. Rumors could be created after the fact, but he no longer had the time for that. So he was glad he'd thought Cora a poor solution from the door and changed the maternal name on the certificate. He was worried about the lack of baby photos, but they could doctor some up if necessary later on. He didn't have to have all the information at the door. He could claim he wasn't prepared because he hadn't planned on meeting them at the damn hospital. Or that Stiles didn't know how to avoid flares in photos. For now, he had copies of clearly wrinkly and aged birth certificates with the promise that the 'originals' were in the Stilinski house. Why hadn't they been found before? Well, clearly the officers in front of him were incompetent. Duh.

 

“Who is... Kate Argent?” The man asked in confusion as he read the certificate.

 

“The woman who burned down my family's house,” Derek growled out angrily, “With all of them in it. Including human children.”

 

His reaction made them all step back in alarm. They were the officers from the Fulton's area, but they had to have heard about the Hale Family Fire from four years ago. It made news, and their district wasn't far from Beacon's.

 

“I can't say I'm surprised,” Derek replied bitterly, “She went after me when I was underage too, why not other kids? Pederasty isn't usually a single-offense, after all. So she seduced the Sheriff's son. Probably had a whole mess of evil in store for him. I'm surprised she's alive, though. I thought the pack's justice had caught up with her. My uncle ripped out her throat with his claws the second he got out of the hospital. Now, turning via claws instead of teeth is rare, but her body was turned over to the Argent family and we didn't feel the need to go to her funeral. It would have been easy to hide her seeming death with a second birth as a lycanthrope. Then she goes on to seduce Stilinski, probably hoping to clear her name or perhaps manipulate records. Except he gets her pregnant. An accident, I'm assuming, but I don't have proof. She decides to keep them, probably to use against someone later, but I suppose it's possible that she was going to sell them or even that her instincts kicked in and she wanted pack. Whatever her reason, she disappeared and had the kids. Now, Stilinski tells me that he didn't find out about them until two years ago. That's about when the birth certificates were issued, which adds up. She showed them as 'proof' of his parentage. He was still in high school, just about to graduate. He wouldn't want that leaking out. She left them with him and vanished, so I guess I'll have to sniff _her_ out now. I can't let my family's killer stay out there free and clear. Stiles has been raising them for two years, which is most of their little lives. Now, the Fultons-”

 

“Now wait a second,” The officer interrupted him, laughing lightly, “Who the hell is the father of the cubs? I know the Sheriff, but he doesn't have a son. He has a daughter.”

 

Derek blinked, “His... his _son_ , Stiles.”

 

“No. I mean his _daughter_. Sheriff Stilinski has a _daughter_. Mieczyslawa Stilinski.”

 

“He goes by Stiles,” Derek replied lamely, confused both by their assertion that Stiles was a girl and impressed by their ability to pronounce that name.

 

“Well, she's fooled the hell out of you!” The man laughed, “She dresses like a boy, that's for sure, but I've seen her in bikinis and flip flops running about at the beach at the Fraternal picnic.”

 

Derek was completely flummoxed. Stiles' entire plan tiered on him being a male and having _sired children._ How had he not considered that people would know he was a female beneath his boyish garb? Then a motion caught his eye. He glanced at Braeden who was shaking her head subtly. Derek focused on her and she held up her hands in a T symbol and mouthed 'penis' very quickly. Derek blinked. The officers turned to look at her after seeing Derek's attention on her. She dropped her hands and gave them a sassy glare. Derek wondered why the hell she wanted him to call a time out and how he would do that in an informal interview with police?

 

Then it clicked.

 

That sweet smell Derek had caught.

The cubs calling Stiles 'momma'.

The powdered milk Stiles had forced himself to drink and made into dressing for the cubs, but he didn't remember the cubs drinking it. They'd had something else to drink.

Something sweeter than cow's milk.

Something Derek hadn't wanted to notice when he'd first slipped in while they'd slept, something he had mentally skipped over, but that had given him dreams of his mother nursing his siblings that night. Something that required estrogen to make.

 

T for _transgender_.

 

“Stiles is a transwoman,” Derek spat out, eyes on Braeden who's smile slid to satisfied.

 

The officers scowled at Derek. They'd fucking _known_ , but Stiles' birth certificates and ID would be altered to show him... _her..._ as a woman. The only evidence would be in doctor's files or lover's tales, where it rightly belonged. They knew, because they'd known her growing up, but the truth was now solidly out and Derek spoke it again with confidence.

 

“Stiles is a transwoman. At the time she still had a penis- not that I know what she has now- and was capable of impregnating Kate. So. Not an issue. The cubs are hers. The other cubs, the one's you're looking for, were taken by a man named Esteban.”

 

“Esteban?” They repeated back, looking flummoxed and frustrated.

 

Derek launched back into their cover story, pulling out the box and showing- but not giving them- the proof that Stiles had gathered. He relayed to them Stiles' story about calling Conner and Estaban to find a new home for the cubs while adding in that she was bringing her own over for 'play dates' to socialize them with the intent of merging their packs. She'd found the cubs in a terrible state of neglect and decided to take action. He then told them about how Stiles had tipped her hand to a human trafficker... but pretended Stiles didn't know what she'd done. He talked about Estaban saying he'd collect the kids 'for their safety' and that Stiles had handed them over to who she thought was a packmate only to realize that the man intended to take _all six_. Stiles had grabbed her own cubs and fled out a window. Guilt ridden over having turned children over to a sex trafficker, she'd gone into hiding to protect herself and her own cubs after calling the Sniffers in. She was guilty of misunderstanding the situation and not contacting the police right away, if anything at all, but her reasons were sincere since she'd already tried to contact both the police and CPS over the kids before calling Esteban. She had reason not to trust them.

 

“Now, I've taken this misguided young man- er, woman- and her cubs under my wing,” Derek finished, “I've not had a pack in ages and their alpha is a bit... clueless. I'll make sure she doesn't have to go looking elsewhere for werewolves to fill her pack, teach the pups to hunt, all that noise. It's a pain in the ass, but I feel responsible for Kate having hurt another family. Mine should have handled her years ago.”

 

“Well, we'll need to do a DNA test,” He stated sharply.

 

“Alright,” Derek nodded, “As soon as the Fulton's supply a sample we'll collect one from the kids.”

 

“I'd rather take them-”

 

“From their _mother_? Are you _insane?”_ Derek growled angrily, eyes flashing in a partial beta shift, “You're not taking cubs from their mother. It's everything I stand against!”

 

“Look, you and I both know those aren't Stilinski's kids!” The officer snapped.

 

“I know they are Kate's kids. I know her smell. Intimately,” Derek replied sharply, “They don't smell like Stiles' kids biologically, but she's raised them and no other parent is contesting. Pack law says they stay with her. Now, I thought you didn't know the Fulton's _or_ their kids? You can see there are three cubs here, but the Fulton's didn't have any pictures of their kids. Werewolves rarely have close-ups anyway. The flare from their eyes makes it impossible, and the Fulton's neglect even more so. I saw the inside of that house. Those kids were not being raised, they were being _farmed_. Stiles' story holds up, and I have paperwork to prove it. What do the Fulton's have? A sex trafficker's number. What have you got?”

 

The officer backed down and Derek saw the defeat in his eyes, but he still muttered about talking to the Fulton's about DNA before turning to leave. Derek called after him about seeking out Estaban, but he just sped up. Derek was left with Braeden who gave him a cold glare.

 

“You don't use that against her, you hear?” She stated sharply, “I only let you keep calling Stiles a 'he' because I knew you'd be looking for a boy and I figured your nose would be thrown off. I didn't think she still smelled like a boy to a werewolf or I'd have corrected you right off and never told you she was transgender. I don't out people.”

 

“She doesn't smell like a guy,” Derek replied, “I just assumed it was the sickness that made her smell different. Now I know it wasn't. I'm going to respect her.”

 

“Good,” Braeden nodded, then hesitated, “You're really sticking around?”

 

Derek turned to release the pups from their cowering pose, shooing the two active ones back to their game and picking up Rory and putting him over his shoulder even though he was far too old to be babied so much.

 

“They need me,” Derek replied, rubbing Rory's back.

 

The runt was so soft and small that it was breaking Derek's heart. Who the hell had decided that their children were expendable resources? Rory was afraid of _everything_. He wanted to be held constantly, needing reassurance that he wouldn't suddenly be alone again. Derek absently rubbed his chin against the top of Rory's head, scenting him as he watched the others play. Every half hour or so, without prompting or any obvious reason, Conner or Bella would hurry over to Derek and rub their little faces on his leg to scent him. Derek would ruffle their hair and smile softly at them. After a couple of hours they got fussy and Derek read them a book that Conner brought over. They were very behind for their age group, Derek realized. They barely spoke, only using baby talk that he associated with two year old's rather than three year old's. Derek could blame that on the abuse privately and Kate's abandonment publicly. Trauma would set kids back. It didn't make him feel better to have a name for it. He just started making sure he sounded out the words and spoke slowly so they could follow along. When they spoke he repeated their words back in the form of a question to correct them without pointing out they were wrong.

 

Eventually someone remembered that he was there and stepped into the waiting room. Melissa looked exhausted and had her purse over her shoulder. She was also near tears and Derek's stomach twisted in horror. He thought he'd have felt Stiles pass away since he was pack, but perhaps it was too soon for that bond to form.

 

_How am I going to explain it to the cubs? They've already had so little joy in life._

 

“You said you would protect her,” Melissa choked out.

 

“I want to see him,” Derek spoke, “I mean her. I want to say goodbye. The kids should say goodbye to their mother.”

 

“Well, you have time, because I refused to discharge her,” Melissa sobbed, “They cuffed her to the _bed_.”

 

“She's alive? Wait,” Derek frowned, “For what? I told them she wasn't the kidnapper.”

 

“You... what?” Melissa asked, “But they had a warrant.”

 

Derek growled angrily, pulling out his phone, “It was issued before I got here! I have to call in a favor.”

 

Derek looked down at the kids and anxiety rolled through him. It just couldn't be easy, could it?

 

“Go. I'll watch them. You just make this go away, you hear me?” She insisted firmly.

 

Derek nodded and walked past her to exit the ER entrance. Once outside he got into his car, plugged the charger for the drained phone, and started making calls. He had the warrant retracted and the officers headed back over in under an hour, but he was more than a bit worried he'd tipped his hand. Calling in favors showed favoritism. It was one thing to adopt a new pack, but another entirely to fight tooth and nail for them, risking his job by alienating an entire police department. It looked bad. The judge he'd called had even warned him against making enemies.

 

Derek climbed out of his car and headed back into the hospital. He asked to visit Stiles and was told her room number. Stiles was awake, tears running down her cheeks as she lay in the bed with an IV line in and an oxygen sign over her bed. She took a puff of the O2 as Derek stepped in and geared up to tell Derek off.

 

“Where are my cubs, you lying son of a bitch?!” Stiles wheezed.

 

“With Melissa,” Derek stated, putting up his hands consolingly, “They are safe with her, yeah? She seemed more competent than your alpha.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles sagged back, “But why? The cops said they'd be taking them.”

 

“They lied. They must have left Braeden and then headed back up just to scare you. You're not being arrested today or ever. I showed them your evidence- don't worry, I didn't let them take it- as well as the birth certificates I made. I just called the judge who issued the warrant and had it revoked. The bastards are on their way back to uncuff you. I wanted to make sure I was here so they couldn't fuck with you further.”

 

“You really... you did that?” Stiles asked weakly.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Derek sat down in a chair, “I'm pack, Stiles. Your cubs need pack. Your alpha is away at college and you need pack.”

 

“I'm not... I don't...” Stiles groaned and rubbed at her chest with her free hand. Spots appeared on the gown and Derek frowned.

 

“You need to nurse? Should I call Melissa back? It's pretty late, but the cubs need their mother more than sleep.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, relief in her tone.

 

“Do you...” Derek made a vague, cow-milking motion.

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Stiles snorted, then grimaced again, “Ow. Okay. They never hurt this much before I started letting the pups nurse.”

 

Derek couldn't help the smile that flickered on his face, “You should have told me. I nearly blew it when they told me you were a girl.”

 

Stiles frowned, “I thought I did explain it. I mean, I told you about siring them. That's pretty much a dead giveaway.”

 

“Except that you _look_ like a guy. Sorry if that's insensitive, but I'm not really a PC kind of guy.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Meaning you're an asshole. Look. I don't care if I don't look like a girl. I don't care if people assume I'm a guy by the way I dress. They usually do and then get all weird when I have a feminine day. I know who I am. I know _what_ I am.”

 

“Yeah, so what are you?” Derek taunted.

 

“An asshole,” Stiles smirked a bit.

 

Derek laughed lightly, “You could wear dresses. You'd look cute in them.”

 

“Damn right I do, I'm pretty as fuck,” Stiles began to cough again so she took another suck off the oxygen mask, “I've been living rough, man. Let me wear whatever the fuck I want.”

 

“That's fair.”

 

Derek had a nurse find Melissa so he could stay with Stiles. She arrived with the cubs and they climbed all over Stiles. Melissa helped her undo the front of her gown and Derek leaned sideways to watch curiously. The two most active immediately latched on and began sucking hungrily. Stiles hissed in discomfort, but relaxed into the bed soon enough.

 

“I need sleep like I need air,” Melissa told them, “Will you be okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, stroking the older two kids' hair lovingly while the youngest curled up in her lap and whimpered miserably while he was left to wait. She reached down to give him a comforting pet down his back as well. Melissa headed out and a few minutes later Stiles spoke up.

 

“Derek, when I say so get those two off. Rory needs milk, too. They won't share if I don't make them. I'll show you how to pop the latch. They've learned not to bite down, thankfully.”

 

“Got it.”

 

Derek stood up, moving to stand over the cubs and petting their hair as they drank eagerly. He was watching their little faces as they contentedly fed. Obviously they didn't need to be nursing. They were old enough to be on solids and Derek had made sure they were fed while he'd been waiting to hear about Stiles, even if it had been bars and chips from a vending machine. That being said, bonding was important and these cubs had been neglected for far too long. This wasn't body nurishment, it was soul food.

 

Derek also stared at Stiles' chest, because he was an unrepentant lecher. Stiles' had a pair of B cups hidden beneath all those layers of clothes. They were perky at the tips and full at the base, probably from filling up with milk for her cubs. They were hot as hell, and there was something in Derek's lupine heart that rolled over in joy at the sight of pups being fed, whether by breast or spoon. Stiles caring for them was downright soothing.

 

“Okay,” Stiles sighed, “This is a bit awkward, but I need you to pop the latch by putting your finger-”

 

Derek didn't wait for the explanation. He remembered all too well sitting by his mother and staring in awe at her nursing his younger siblings. He'd wanted the milk and attention, but she hadn't had enough for more than one cub at a time and Derek was far too old to need it. She'd let him snuggle in and watch his siblings instead. When she'd needed to switch Jacob had always refused to let go of even an empty teat and had had to be pried off. Derek smiled a bit at the memory and how similar these cubs were and popped the girl off first. She wailed but quickly subsided, knowing full well she couldn't hog the milk. The boy was next and he growled irritably and then whimpered, but let himself be laid down at Stiles' feet. Rory was already crawling up with eager eyes, licking his lips in longing. He latched on and began suckling, going completely limp on top of Stiles who quickly put the oxygen mask back on.

 

“Geez, he's heavy,” Stiles huffed.

 

“You okay?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah. How'd you know to do that?”

 

“My mother had a lot of cubs before the fire,” Derek shrugged, “I was always a momma's boy so I was always there, looking over her shoulder, wanting to be involved. I loved kids even then. I just... I loved my family so much.”

 

Eventually Rory switched on his own and then fell asleep on the other breast. The officers finally arrived, uncuffing Stiles while giving her angry glares, and left the two of them without even a parting shot. One of them ogled Stiles' breasts and Derek growled threateningly until he looked away. Derek helped Stiles cover up after that, frowning at the fact Stiles couldn't feed her own cubs without being harassed by the fucking cops.

 

Derek was just tucking the tired cubs in when the Sheriff himself showed up. Derek frowned, but was relieved to see the man was sober. He stepped up and pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead. Frowning down at the cubs.

 

“What are you going to do with three kids, honey?” He asked in a soft voice, “I'm begging you. Give them up.”

 

“I remember what you told me about the foster care system, dad,” Stiles huffed, “They're _my_ cubs.”

 

“They really aren't,” He pleaded, “You were going to college. This nice young man got you free and clear. Tell people you can't manage to care for them and-”

 

“ _No,_ ” Stiles insisted, her expression furious even while her voice remained soft to avoid waking the cubs, “They don't deserve that and I _love_ them.”

 

“They're-”

 

“I can make sure she finishes college,” Derek spoke up, “Packs pool resources and I'm basically filthy rich.”

 

Sheriff Stilinski gave him a baffled look, “You're sticking around because...?”

 

“I want a pack,” Derek stated, “The cubs have already accepted me and considering Stiles is letting me unlatch her cubs, I guess she has too.”

 

“Figured out she's a girl, have you?” He asked, and then paused, “The hell you mean _unlatch her cubs?_ ”

 

“I was handcuffed so I couldn't handle it myself,” Stiles replied, “It was kinda rough there. Ugh. This fever is killing me. Could I possibly sweat more?”

 

“You handcuffed my daughter?!” He snarled angrily at Derek.

 

“While you were drunk off your ass,” Derek hissed, standing up to soothe the cubs with gentle pets as they blinked blearily at them all, “The shifty police showed up and tried to arrest Stiles. I got them off her back, but it was a near thing. And yeah, I had my head up my ass about her gender. There was a lot going on and I'm sorry.”

 

“It's cool,” Stiles shrugged, “I know I look more like a pretty boy than an ugly girl.”

 

“You're not ugly,” Derek and the Sheriff both stated, then considered each other for a moment.

 

“Okay,” Noah Stilinski stated slowly, giving Derek the side eye, “Stiles, sweetheart, do you need anything?”

 

“Sleep. I need to sleep,” Stiles let herself sag in the bed, looking completely exhausted as pretense dropped, “I just need to sleep. Can you... Derek, can you take the triplets?”

 

“Yeah,” Derek replied, “I'm going to take them back to the Hale house. It's familiar to them. They'll feel safe there until we can make someplace nicer their territory. Do you want me to look for a place for us? Or do you want to wait until you're out and can help?”

 

Stiles shrugged, barely awake as the responsibility switched over to Derek. He scooped up the dozing cubs, putting one over each shoulder and balancing them there before picking up the last one in his arms. Rory always ended up being snuggled, but he seemed to need it more. The bigger two of the triplets were content to just grab onto Derek's shirt in their sleep. Derek turned to leave with them and then froze at the sight of the Sheriff staring at Derek and the kids with a look of hurt and bafflement on his face.

 

“You just told him- _her_ \- to give them up,” Derek stated, “She's their mom. She's going to hand them over to whoever tells her to keep them. She still loves you, she's just running on instinct.”

 

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed, but when he spoke he didn't even sound convinced of his words, “You're going to take them and run. Take them back to the parents who _abused_ them.”

 

Derek snorted, “The cubs and I run on instinct, too. These cubs are clinging to Stiles. They call her mother. Biology doesn't mean shit to werewolf instinct. Pack does. Stiles is their parent, not the Fulton's. I'm taking them to the Hale house until I can find someplace better.”

 

“You're taking them to _my_ house, where their mother's proper territory is.”

 

“They don't recognize it and you've got booze everywhere.”

 

“I'll clean while you tuck them into her bed. She only stays in there over the summer but it should still smell like her. You'll want to baby proof it before you get some sleep, though. She's got more toys than those kids do, and most of them are choking hazards.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The bed _did_ still smell like Stiles, although the scent was changed from what Derek knew since Stiles had only ever smelled sticky from sickness. Her room smelled like soft comfort here, and the cubs curled up in her bed as if it were their own childhood cribs minus the years of abuse and neglect. Derek petted their little heads and backs, spending a moment wondering how he was so damn lucky. He'd just walked into a full pack, complete with beautiful little cubs. He would still have to appeal to the alpha, but with Stiles accepting him he was a shoe-in. It wasn't uncommon for betas with cubs to just bring in more pack members; hell, that was why unmated werewolves with cubs were so ardently sought after. Derek knew full well that he'd struck gold, but that it was also fragile filigree. Stiles could at any point dismiss him before the alpha officially recognized him as a packmate, and he had no proper tie to her other than provider. He wasn't Stiles' mate, and that didn't seem to be where their relationship was going. Derek was unsure if he should pursue her. She might be a lesbian, making the attempt a dangerous one more likely to end his chances. Perhaps things would naturally happen or not. So far Stiles had been a helluva lot of trouble, and Derek thought that he'd chased her enough in one way that chasing her in another would just make her run again. He had to be there. A solid rock wall she could lean against if she needed, but that wasn't in her way. A wall with a door. Let her out enough so that she wasn't constrained by her new life.

 

Derek packed up Stiles' action figures as quietly as he could into boxes provided by her father. He secured drawers with zip ties and rope where possible and blushed when he found Stiles' sex drawer. He couldn't help himself. He was curious about her and his earlier question about what she liked was _here_. He looked through it, noting the magazines were of all genders and races. Stiles didn't seem to have a type, or this drawer was old and she had still been figuring things out. She had a slim dildo with a flared base to avoid it slipping inside, which meant it was for asses. She might have used it for a vagina anyway, if she had one. It was so clean it smelled unused. Perhaps it was. The buttplug inside definitely wasn't, although it wasn't dirty; scents lingered even on clean toys. There were three different cockstrokers, but one of them was also unused. Then there was a vibrator that Derek had used on women in the past but Stiles' an attachment that seemed to be for a penis on it. For use with a partner or for Stiles?

 

One of the cubs stirred and Derek quickly shut the drawer, tied it off, and hurried to move the boxes. Now that it was done he felt bad for spying on Stiles. He should respect her privacy. It wasn't his business what business she had, and he sure as hell hadn't caught a sexual vibe between them. Then again, she'd been ill and Derek had been after her cubs at first. That didn't exactly ignite flames. If they did go there Stiles would guide him.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The cubs were wild creatures the next day. So much hiding and being hidden away didn't suit werewolves. They erupted into wakefulness with howls and shrieks and tore the room apart before Derek could get them down the steps and out the door, herding them like sheep with teeth and claws. Stiles' father was sober again, but he looked worse for it and Derek avoided him in case he got mean. The man didn't seem the sort, but one never knew with drunks and he didn't want the kids to see cruelty again in a parental figure. He wanted them to know love and playfulness.

 

So Derek played with them. He transformed into a wolf and ran about the yard, chasing them, letting them chase him, pretending their little nips were savage bites and howling his false agony to the skies as they took him down like the pack they were. Three were-babies tackling a grown wolf must have been amusing because Noah filmed it while chuckling lightly. Derek didn't care. If anything he could turn it in to child services if they showed up to question the situation. Derek was a good pseudo parent while Stiles was sick, and the cubs looked well adjusted. Hopefully the man showed it to Stiles as well so she wouldn't worry.

 

Derek took them to see their mamma in the hospital after he'd run them out and stuffed them full of food. Stiles had been given a pump by the hospital, so she had a pile of milk in a fridge for Derek to take back and the cubs eagerly latched on to nurse again. She stroked their hair and pressed kisses to the tops of their heads. She held them after they nursed, just holding her cubs and smelling of relief and joy. Stiles' father did show her the video and she laughed as she and the cubs watched it. The cubs were fascinated by the phone. Stiles hadn't had much use for hers without electricity to charge it and their birth parents had isolated them from everything. They were excited to see themselves in the video and cheered as they took Derek down on the little screen.

 

“They like you,” Stiles told Derek, giving him a worried glance.

 

“I like them, too,” Derek replied with a soft smile as the cubs started to drift off for their nap while sprawled out on Stiles, “It's good to have a pack again. I tried to get Bella to potty train today. She gave me the most disgusted look I've ever seen.”

 

Stiles snorted, “Girls are harder to potty train. Boys think it's neat to pee into a bowl. It's a game. Girls just see the inconvenience of not being able to keep playing and a cold seat.”

 

“Makes sense,” Derek nodded, “I brought you a change of clothes from your closet in case they discharged you. I had to move a lot of your stuff to keep the kids from getting themselves in trouble. Sorry about that.”

 

“It's fine. Um... there's a drawer you should probably stay out of. Next to the bed?”

 

“Tied it shut.”

 

“Okay. Good. That's... awkward, but good,” Stiles laughed lightly.

 

“When are they discharging you?” Noah asked, giving Derek an irritated glance that the werewolf didn't understand.

 

“The doctor hasn't been by yet to examine me,” Stiles replied, “But I've spent most of today without oxygen so maybe? The nurse was saying that I probably just need one last nebulizer treatment and then I'll be on loads of steroids for a bit. Kinda the opposite of what I'm used to.”

 

Noah frowned softly, “They're not stopping you from having your E, are they?”

 

“No, dad, I've got the proper dose and everything,” Stiles smiled, “Just want to get back to healthy so I can play with the pups like Derek does.”

 

“I strongly suggest armor,” Noah laughed, “Maybe the stuff we use to train police dogs.”

 

Stiles laughed, but it triggered a coughing fit. The pups woke up and whimpered, crowding close to cling to her with worry in their eyes.

 

“Hey, hey,” Derek soothed, touching the back of Stiles' head with one hand and reaching out to soothe each of the cubs in turn, “You're mamma's going to be okay. She's still healing up, that's all. The doctors are fixing her. It's okay, little ones.”

 

“Yeah, she's... she's going to be fine,” Noah hurried around the other side and put a hand out to touch one.

 

Bella's teeth latched around Noah's finger and clamped down as she growled viciously. Derek quickly pried her off and he stepped back in alarm, eyes wide as he admirably fought down the urge to shout in pain. Stiles' coughing became worse and Derek grabbed for the oxygen mask next, but Bella was on full attack and went after Noah with a shocking leap. Stiles tried to shout but only let out more horrific, barking coughs. Derek hit the call button and went after Bella, figuring a doctor could care for Stiles better than he could whereas angry werewolf cubs were more his speed.

 

However, by the time Derek finished finding the right button and rounding the bed Noah had it handled.

 

“It's just grandpa, baby. It's okay, Bella,” He soothed as the little were-cub hung off his sleeve, “Momma doesn't want you to bite me, okay? Let go, sweetheart. Let's cuddle instead, okay? Want me to read you a book?”

 

Bella gave in and sagged into his arms as he pulled her close. Derek thought it surprisingly brave for a human to let a werewolf near his neck right after being bitten, but it was the right move. Bella buried her nose in his neck and breathed him in- breathed in Stiles' familial scent and his hopeful, loving emotions- and began to rub her face against him. With that acceptance her siblings followed suit, pressing close to him as he moved nearer the bed so that they could scent him.

 

Stiles' coughing fit was ending as the nurse hurried in, her eyes relieved as the pack bond snapped into place in Derek's mind. He could _feel_ them connect so suddenly that it was alarming. Her father. Her father was the reason Stiles had fought their bond as pack. Her father's refusal to let Stiles keep the kids. His drinking to block out the events. Everything added up to Stiles being too afraid to let anyone in when his family was so broken. With his father's acceptance of the pups Stiles was free to bond with others, and the pre-bond connection they had formed into a full pack bond. Derek let out a breath of relief and sank down into the chair by Stiles' bed. The relief left him giddy. He reached for the cubs when they clamored back to Stiles, but they only had eyes for their mamma. Stiles held them close as the nurse checked her over, deciding that she needed another breathing treatment.

 

Derek watched as Stiles breathed through the mask, swatting the cubs away as they tried to pull it off.

 

“Your mamma needs that, Rory, it's not hurting her, I swear,” Derek scolded.

 

“Mamma Siles,” Bella whined, “All better?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I'm getting better,” Stiles promised through the mask, breathing in deeply.

 

“That's medicine,” Derek insisted, “Mamma isn't like us. She doesn't heal herself as well, so medicine helps her get better when she's sick or hurt.”

 

“Help Siles,” Bella decided, and kneeled up on the bed to press the mask firmly against her face.

 

Stiles laughed through the pain of having a werebaby push a piece of plastic against her face. Derek stopped her from breaking anything and soothed her pout away. When they left Bella let Noah carry her, but the boys stayed firmly affixed to Derek. They got back in Stiles' car where the carseats were and he bound the little ones in before sitting up front with Noah.

 

“That's...” Noah let out a slow breath.

 

“You did good in there. With the kids,” Derek stated awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

“I'm not taking Stiles from you. Neither are they.”

 

“Yeah,” Noah nodded, “I'm... trying to see that.”

 

“You're pack,” Derek stated, touching his own temple, “I can feel you are. Here.”

 

“I am?” Noah asked in surprise, “I mean, Scott sees me as pack, but-”

 

“You're _my_ pack,” Derek stated, “I'm pretty sure... I'm pretty sure Stiles is breaking away from Scott.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because he didn't help him _-her._ Stiles asked for help from her alpha and what happened? He got her meds that didn't work, dumped her in the woods, and left. Stiles needed to be turned. Or forced into a hospital. Or snuck away. Or... anything but what Scott did. I'm not saying he did wrong, maybe it was what Stiles asked for or what Scott thought she needed, just that Stiles needed him to _be here_ , and he wasn't. He left.”

 

“He's in college,” Noah tried.

 

“Pack comes first. Maybe when they were kids it was okay for it to be casual, but Stiles has babies now. Scott clearly didn't recognize the cubs as pack or his instincts would have done what mine did. Made him stay. Made him protect those pups. With Scott not seeing them as pack, Stiles isn't going to see _him_ as pack anymore. It's... probably different with Stiles being a human, but I don't think I'm wrong. I think Scott's going to need to fix this with Stiles.”

 

Noah started the car and drove slowly away from the hospital, deep in thought. Derek stayed silent and the kids, still tired from their interrupted nap, fell asleep to the motions of the car. Derek made a mental note that the car put them to sleep. So far they'd been easy kids: wear them out and they'd pass out for him. That might not last once they had less stress and more stability in their lives.

 

They got back to the house and Derek unloaded the kids with Noah's help. Instead of taking them to Stiles' bed he paused on the second floor.

 

“They'll bond with you more if we let them sleep in your bed. Bella's in diapers, but the boys sometimes wet so it's fine if you don't want them to.”

 

Noah gave him an amused look, “Not my first rodeo, son. My room's this way.”

 

With the kids tucked in and their favorite toys snuggled close, Derek gave each a quick kiss and a scenting caress down their backs before backing away and letting out a breath of relief. Peace and quiet!

 

Stilinski cleared his throat and Derek blinked at him in surprise, not realizing he was still there.

 

“I think... ah... you said something about... bonding...” Stilinski gestured to himself.

 

“If you don't mind?” Derek asked, a curl of excitement going through his body. _Pack!_

 

“Yeah, go for it. Whatever is best for Stiles and her... cubs.”

 

“Pack is,” Derek nodded, stepping closer and putting his hand on Stilinski's neck, “Pack is what's best for the cubs, and Stiles is clearly pack for us all. This is just scenting. Just try to relax.”

 

Derek stepped into his space, leaving a gap between their hips, and ran his nose along Stiles' father's neck and down his shoulder. He breathed in deeply and then rubbed his cheek against the man's cheek as well. His hands he ran through his hair. When he stepped back Stilinski's face was twisted up in discomfort, but he stepped forward and repeated the motion on Derek. Derek's inner wolf rolled all around in joy. His mate's father was finally accepting him!

 

_Wait. Mate?_

 

_Shit._

 


	11. Chapter 11

Derek spent the entire time the cubs were asleep sitting on Stiles' bed, staring at a picture of her and Scott posing at an arcade, and trying to reconcile his wolf's insistence that Stiles was his mate. She was wearing a dress in the picture, so she had over exaggerated how masculine her wardrobe was. Of course, she had a flannel and a backwards cap on, so it hadn't been _much_ of an exaggeration.

 

He wasn't even sure he was sexually attracted to Stiles, although the young woman was quite pretty. Perhaps when she was well? Or maybe they just hadn't reached that part of their relationship yet? Or maybe theirs would be a sex-less mating, more for the raising of children that would eventually dissolve when they grew up? Derek wasn't opposed to a close relationship with Stiles, but the idea of abstaining from sex was abhorrent to him. He loved sex. He loved to fuck until his balls were so empty they felt lighter. He usually found himself a few one night stands between cases. He hadn't dated since Kate and had had no intention of doing so, especially with a woman. Women scared him now. Knowing that Stiles was a woman actually frightened him a bit, even though he _knew_ she would never hurt him. If she hadn't come with cubs and become his pack already the word _mate_ appearing in his mind would have had him excusing himself for his next case and changing his number the second she was in the rear view mirror.

 

Come to think of it, Derek wasn't even _thinking_ about his work anymore. He had mentally put himself in the role of _housespouse_ and hadn't even considered returning to his job. Not even once. He'd just assumed that when Stiles became well she would go back to college and Derek would take care of the cubs. They'd all go with her, of course. Separation was not an option for these very traumatized young pups, but Stiles finishing college was important and Derek had money. He didn't need to work. He could raise them and be a stay-at-home-parent. And there it was. He was the cub's parent. A father.

 

_I'm a father._

 

_Shit._

 

_I should probably tell the mother._

 

Derek forced himself to call the hospital and hit the extension for Stiles' room. Last time he hadn't explained himself enough to Stiles the brat had taken the cubs and run from him. He'd have to be clear and use his words like Laura had always told him when she had been alive.

 

“Hello?” Stiles sounded groggy and tired. She'd probably gone back to sleep when they'd left and Derek had woken her up.

 

“Hi. Sorry,” Derek stammered.

 

“S'wrong number?” Stiles slurred.

 

“Derek. It's Derek.”

 

“Dude,” She huffed out a laugh, “You're even less articulate on the phone.”

 

Derek sighed, “I know, but last time I didn't explain things to you you took our cubs and vanished, so now we need to talk.”

 

“Why do I feel like we got married while I was sleeping?” Stiles asked, sounding a bit resentful.

 

“It doesn't have to be like that,” Derek replied instantly, “If we don't find each other attractive we can just be... friends. Friends who raise cubs together.”

 

“You're asking to raise my cubs with me. In a with-me kind of way that isn't the with me way you mentioned previously. I mean, I saw it coming because you were totally talking like... _raising them with me_ , but now it's definitely a with-me with me. Why?”

 

“Because my wolf has bonded with them. I see them as mine too, Stiles,” Derek insisted, “I'm their father. They deserve a father. Besides, then you can go back to college. I can stay home with them.”

 

“That's... adorable. Also weird. And expensive. I stopped going to college because I couldn't pay the bills, remember?”

 

“I have money,” Derek replied.

 

“I can't leave the cubs. They're... they're so... you know how they are!”

 

“You wouldn't be leaving them, you'd be going to class,” Derek snorted, “Then coming home to a meal and three rowdy cubs and... me. Me. I'd be there. To help you. As your partner.”

 

Derek winced. He sounded ridiculous and he knew he did.

 

“I mean... okay? I guess? You've got this really planned out and I thought I was dying yesterday, so I can't really put this in perspective because it's so far out of left field that I'm just like... what? You know what I mean?”

 

“I think so,” Derek replied, “But we can make it work. We will. For the cubs.”

 

“That sounds so 90's housewife, but sure. Let's make it work for the kids.”

 

“Housespouse.”

 

“What?”

 

“It's gender neutral and it rhymes. I'll be the housespouse.”

 

“You fucking rock, dude,” Stiles laughed, wheezing a bit, “I'm gonna sleep now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“They're releasing me tomorrow. Come pick me up?”

 

“Yeah, I will.”

 

“Leave the kids. Let them bond with their grandpa. Just you and me for a minute.”

 

“Okay,” Derek agreed, heart starting to pound. What if Stiles wanted to see if it could be more than a partnership? Derek wasn't sure he could, but he wasn't about to say no. He'd just... lie back and think of England, or whatever he had to do to keep them all together.

 

“Night.”

 

“Afternoon, actually.”

 

“Smartass.”

 

Stiles hung up and Derek sagged back in the bed. He hated people and putting out that much effort had been draining. He'd much rather deal with cubs. They were raw instinct and he could just be himself around them. Of course, now that he was a housespouse he'd have to actually talk to them and make sure he was teaching them how to be functional adults... despite not being one himself.

 

Derek knew full well that he was in for a hell of a ride and he felt the absence of his parents and sister so strongly that it was an ache in his chest. He wanted to be good for the cubs. He wanted to be there for Stiles. He wanted a new alpha if Scott wasn't willing to step up to the plate. Derek's only source at the moment was the Sheriff- soon to be ex if they couldn't figure that situation out- so he headed downstairs. Noah was snoozing in a chair and Derek sniffed curiously, but the smell of liquor wasn't coming from him. It was coming from the sink and recycling bin. He'd thrown out his booze. Good for him.

 

Derek didn't want to wake up the man as he dealt with all the shit that had happened in the last few weeks so he went into the kitchen and looked for something to do. Dishes was a given. Derek washed them quickly and then looked in the fridge. The night before they'd just gotten take out so Derek wanted to cook. He knew a few basic recipes from living as a bachelor so he figured he'd fix something up for them. Except the fridge was barren. So were the cabinets. Stiles had joked about how his dad was helpless without him and now Derek believed it. Derek knew that 'grandpa' was sober again, so he grabbed his keys and headed for the Camero and the nearest grocery store.

 

It was strange being back in Beacon Hills. He'd grown up here so he recognized a lot of people, but he'd been away for years and puberty had been kind to him so not many people realized who he was. The few that did gave him shocked or pitying glances before heading away quickly. Nobody stopped to talk to him, but a few did look as if they wanted to.

 

Derek was near the registers with a cart full of groceries when the pack bond tugged at him. He looked around until he found the source and got in line. A young man with a sharp jaw gave him a suspicious stare as Derek began putting his groceries up on belt.

 

“I'm Derek.”

 

“Liam.”

 

Derek nodded and continued on without further comment. This must be the one werewolf in the area Stiles had spoken of. He'd assumed that it was Scott, but since he was away at college and an Alpha craved pack, it made sense that he had at least one werewolf packmate. He remembered hearing about a massive wave of werewolf murders in Beacon Hills a few years before, and that a True Alpha had ended them when he'd helped the police locate the bounty hunters. Scott must have lost most of his pack in that horrific attack and stuck to humans afterwards. Or perhaps being turned hadn't seemed appealing to them after such a horrific event. Either way, this werewolf was a packmate so clearly Scott's pack wasn't dissolving completely. Stiles was still in it... for now. Derek should try to connect in some way.

 

“You have Scott's number?” Derek asked, “I don't want to bother Stiles while she's recovering.”

 

“Recovering from what?” Liam asked, looking confused.

 

“She's... she's in the hospital,” Derek stated in surprise, “You didn't know?”

 

“No? Why would I? Stiles is at college,” Liam looked mildly concerned, “Is she going to be okay? What happened?”

 

“She'll be fine, she's being released tomorrow. Just a bad illness.

Stiles came back to Beacon Hills a few weeks ago. She found out she's got kids she didn't know about and is trying to figure a few things out.”

 

“Yeah? Wow, that's crazy. How exactly does a woman not know she had kids?”

 

“Because she's...” Derek started, but then stopped himself. It might not be common knowledge that Stiles was transgender.

 

“Ohhhh,” Liam nodded slowly, making an assumption of some sort, “ _That_ stuff. Got it. We'll talk later.”

 

They traded phone numbers and Liam gave him Scott's as well. Derek was baffled by his response but he didn't ask just in case it would out Stiles. Derek headed back to the house where he heard the cubs hooting and yipping from the back yard. A glance out the door showed Noah throwing lacrosse balls for them. Derek smiled fondly and started cooking. He whipped up some spaghetti with meatballs and set the table. When he called them in the cubs were completely confused and frustrated by the table set up. They'd spent the first few years of their lives almost exclusively in small cages and Stiles had fed them picnic style. The chairs were too low, putting books on them too hard and uncomfortable, and the silverware was infuriating for Conner who promptly threw every piece within reach across the room. Bella laughed and Rory imitated his brother.

 

Derek gave up on that for the moment. He'd get them proper booster chairs and tiny plastic silverware next time he went out. For now, they took to a blanket on the floor and the cubs happily tucked in. Noah knew how to safely warm up Stiles' frozen milk so he did so and the cubs cooed over having mamma's milk with their meal. Rory sniffled a bit, but he didn't burst into tears so Derek counted it as a win.

 

After dinner he had sleepy cubs on his hands again, but they weren't quite tired enough to go to bed and it was still early. Noah brought some books down from the attic from Stiles' childhood and Derek read to them until their little eyes drooped. He carried them upstairs, tucked them into Stiles' bed this time, and went to the bathroom to shower before bed. He spent some time reading while sitting in a desk chair before squirming his way into the bed with the cubs. He slept with their weight on his chest and on either side of him, content to hold them all night until their mamma came home.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles spent a few moments snuggling the cubs before hurriedly retreating to the bathroom to shower. When she emerged in just a towel Derek had to quickly get out of her way and look away as she hurried into the bedroom. She gave him a smirk on her way and Derek felt his face heat up. She shut the door and re-emerged wearing a sun dress. It was still cold out so Derek was 100% certain it was because of something he'd said. She stuck her tongue out at him as she skipped past. In a dress she certainly looked more feminine, but it was more because he could _see_ her feminine figure than because she was wearing a woman's dress. Stiles had long, smooth, muscular legs that made him think 'runner'. Her shoulders were broad, but also pretty and dotted with alluring moles. A tattoo of a pink, white, and blue butterfly graced her shoulder with a strange looking body. Her short hair looked punk now that it was properly washed and styled. Her breasts more than filled out the dress, implying that they'd been smaller before the cubs started increasing her milk supply. She would eventually need to ween them since nursing wasn't great for toddler teeth, but for now it was a good comfort for them.

 

Stiles was still heavily medicated and weakened, so she took to the couch with gusto and Noah put in a film that was safe for the kids as well. Stiles spent the day cuddling them and chatting with Derek about proper housing. The Stilinski house was too small for three cubs, even with the small yard. Stiles had a laptop that she was using to search up real estate, but she wasn't sure what Derek's price cap was. He kept insisting that Stiles pick something and he'd veto it if he had to. Stiles was unsure at first, but then she started digging in until she found a piece of property on the other side of the Preserve. It was just a bit of land, but summer was on the way. They had all the time in the world to follow Derek's initial plan and build something, or even buy a modular home and move it onto the property. It was zoned residential and close to the city's grid.

 

“You really want to go back to being homeless?” Derek asked.

 

“Waaaas that a veto?”

 

“No. I like the idea of getting exactly what we want. I'll put in an offer. You start looking at models. Three bedrooms. At least. Four or five are better. Two or more bathrooms.”

 

“On it.”

 

Stiles spent a while looking through modular home sites, muttering as each time they were just too small. Eventually she turned to Derek in frustration and handed him the laptop.

 

“I can't find anything short of a [mansion](http://signaturecustomhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/2983_floorplan.jpg), dude,” Stiles told him.

 

“Well, four bedrooms are usually colonials or... well, yeah. Technically they're estates. Mansions are bigger. I think I like this one [better](http://signaturecustomhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/3597_floorplan.jpg).”

 

“It has six bedrooms,” Stiles whispered, “And five and a half bathrooms.”

 

“We might adopt more kids,” Derek shrugged, “Or have company over. Your dad might want to move in with us.”

 

“What even is a half a bathroom?”

 

“A bathroom that just has a sink and a toilet,” Derek replied.

 

“As opposed to one with a Jacuzzi _?!”_

 

“As opposed to one with a bath and or shower,” Derek deadpanned, giving her shocked look an annoyed grimace, “I'm rich, Stiles. I believe I've mentioned that? You can finish college while I take care of the kids like I said. Meanwhile they'll build us a proper home. A really nice one. No more slumming it. You're a good person, the kids deserve nice things, and I can give them to you.”

 

“For free.”

 

“Yeah,” Derek frowned, “What am I going to ask you to contribute? Your cute little butt? This isn't a trade. It's a family. We're co-parenting them. I happen to have money. You happen to have kids. We're putting the two together to make something better.”

 

“Like baking,” Stiles muttered, considering his words with a shocked look still plastered to her face.

 

“Exactly,” Derek nodded, “Like baking.”

 

“I hate baking.”

 

“Well, I love to bake,” Derek felt himself blush, “I'll bake for you.'

 

“Bake for me. Provide for me. Raise my kids for me.”

 

“ _With_ you,” Derek insisted, “I'm not taking them from you, Stiles. I'd never do that. You're their _mom_.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed looking down at where the cubs were playing on the ground with legos, “Um... so I kinda saw a perfect place, but... It's ridiculously expensive and but so absolutely freaking perfect.”

 

“So show me,” Derek huffed.

 

Stiles pulled it up and Derek whistled. It was [gorgeous](http://signaturecustomhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/3818_floorplan.jpg). Six bedrooms. Eight baths. One of them Derek would probably tell them to just make a whopper of a closet. Seriously, nobody needed two bathrooms in one master bedroom. Derek could see what drew Stiles to it immediately. It had a library and one bedroom on the first floor. Perfect was an understatement. The first floor bedroom- with it's own bathroom separate from the bathroom for the first floor- would be for his father and give them a bit of privacy what with his schedule being odd and most of the household sound-sensitive werewolves.

 

“You're right, Stiles. It's perfect.”

 

“'Then... we can get this?' She asked, awed beyond belief,” Stiles stated, her voice not nearly as awed as she implied. More giddy, really.

 

“Yeah, we can get this. What college do you go to?”

 

“Berkeley,” Stiles replied, “Computer Science and Coding.”

 

“Okay. That's not too far, but it's too far to commute so we should rent a house in the area so the cubs have a territory. They've had a lot of upheaval. I'm worried about them becoming aggressive without a territory to call their own.”

  
“Should we go back to the Hale House?”

 

“No, it's not a great place to raise kids, even if it did work in a pinch,” Derek consoled her, “I'll show them how to make a traveling territory their own.”

 

“What about a camper?”

 

Derek glared, “You're not locking me in a tiny space with three werewolf cubs.”

 

“That's fair,” Stiles laughed.

 

“Traveling territory means you learn to secure the place you're in. It's how I manage when I only have a car to call my own. I sleep in motels. I claim them temporarily using scent and familiarization. It's an annoying process, but it works.”

 

“You pee on things, don't you?” Stiles grinned lightly.

 

“No, I don't pee on things,” Derek rolled his eyes, but admittedly part of the process was pissing in the toilet and not flushing for a few hours. He wasn't going to tell Stiles that, but he hoped it would encourage Bella to potty train.

 

“So... I can go back to college,” Stiles whispered as if it were finally sinking in, “I can do this and _still_ keep my cubs.”

 

“Yes, you can,” Derek nodded firmly.

 

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, “And I can stop hiding in the closet.”

 

“You were what?” The Sheriff asked sharply.

 

Stiles touched a tattoo on her arm and looked slightly ashamed.

 

“I was having trouble finding work,” She explained, “Nobody wants to hire a tranny. My damn license still says M so I couldn't... just...”

 

Derek frowned. Apparently Stiles wasn't as far into her transition as he had thought.

 

“You risked your _life_ for a _job_ Stiles. We've been over this. I can't lose you and I don't want you to start hating yourself again!”

 

“I know, but you didn't have the money for me to go to college and I lost my scholarship when my grades dropped!”

 

“Why did your grades drop?” Noah snarled, “I told you to focus! Work hard! Not party!”

 

“I needed more meds, dad!” Stiles broke down in tears, “My damn room mate stole my Estrogen and sold it, telling the kids it was drugs, and I just... I... I can't _live_ without it, dad! I couldn't focus on my schoolwork and I just...”

 

The cubs were scared of Noah's raised voice and had clustered at Derek's feet. He didn't know what to say on the actual topic. He wasn't good with people and Stiles was clearly upset and it was only making Noah more angry, so he scooped up the kids and took them upstairs. They were more relaxed in their mother's territory, but all four could still hear the fight. Eventually Stiles came upstairs, face tear streaked and looking sullen. She sat down on the bed and started up the nebulizer, pouring the medicine into the device and starting up the fumes that would help her breathe clearer.

 

Derek had been playing them children's music videos and they had been trying out the alphabet with him. Rory only managed a few consonants, but he was trying. When they saw Stiles they crowded close but left the device be this time. Derek smiled proudly. They might be behind, but they were smart. It took about seven minutes for the nebulizer to run out. Stiles turned it off and let out a slow sigh as she wiped the leftover mist from her face and turned towards Derek.

 

“They'll hear me if I explain this while they're downstairs, right?” Stiles looked worried.

 

“I mean, yeah, but I'm not sure how much they'll get. I know you're transgender already. They'll figure that out eventually. I don't think it's healthy to treat it like some dirty secret. If you were a man we wouldn't. If you were a... what's it called if you were born a woman?”

 

“Cis gender woman.”

 

“Yeah. We wouldn't hide your sex either way. So why hide this?”

 

“Okay, but that's...” Stiles sighed, “When I'm not getting my meds I'm... I get s-u-i-c-i-d-a-l.”

 

“Okay,” Derek nods, “So you don't miss your meds. I'll make sure of that.”

 

Stiles blinked, “That's it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles touched her tattoo again.

 

“That have to do with it?” Derek asked, indicating the tattoo she kept touching.

 

Stiles nodded, “The body and head are the shape of a semi-colon. It's the symbol for... for surviving that. Because a sentence that doesn't end where it normally would is continued with a semi-colon.”

 

Derek could see it now that Stiles had pointed it out. He nodded and Stiles let out a slow breath.

  
“I was just afraid that... you know... mentally ill _and_ transgender and still weak from being a pathetic human and all...”

 

“I'm not taking your cubs,” Derek snapped harshly, “And I'm getting really angry at you for accusing me of trying to do that every five minutes. I don't care that you're human or transgender, and frankly I've been s-u-i-c-i-d-a-l. I watched my family _b-u-r-n._ You don't think I haven't been?”

 

“I'm sorry,” Stiles replied softly, “I'm used to people kicking me when I'm down.”

 

“I'm not kicking you while you're down, Stiles. I'm the guy throwing the people kicking you out of the building and _helping you up_.”

 

“I'm not used to that,” Stiles whispered, “I love my dad, but he doesn't operate like that. He's the guy who hands you a rope and tells you to pull yourself up, you know?”

 

“I know. I'm not used to a pack, either, but I want it. I want it _so badly_ , and that's not just the cubs, it's you, too. I want _you_ , Stiles. As my pack. As my mate, if you'll have me.”

 

“Okay,” Stiles rubbed her hands across her face again, “Okay. I'm sorry. I want this, too. I want a pack. I want... I want a bigger bed.”

 

“Huh?” Derek grunted.

 

“You've been sleeping curled around the cubs all this time, but there's no room for us together. Let's go back to your hotel. You said you have a micro territory there, right? Let's do it. Let's be pack. I don't want to feel alone anymore and my dad's against this, despite how much he's trying. It's going to be hard to do this right with him sowing well-meaning doubt into my brain.”

 

Derek nodded, “Pack your things. I'll get the kids' toys. If you get winded sit down. You're not doing this alone _anymore_.”

 

Stiles nodded, giving him a watery smile, “Just an FYI, I basically live on pickles and pickle-flavored things. So get used to the stink of vinegar and pickled cucumbers.”

 

“I'll deal.”

 

“I snore.”

 

“I growl,” Derek threw one his way, making the kids giggle as he began to throw things into one of the cardboard boxes that Noah had given him to move things out of the room that weren't kid friendly.

 

Some of the toys that he'd provided were still in boxes from the attic so he just tossed more on top. Stiles hauled a suitcase from under the bed and started throwing things into it. She had to unlock drawers to do that, but to Derek's surprise she didn't raid the naughty drawer. Derek motioned to it and mentioned he'd distract the kids but Stiles just shook her head and blushed brightly.

 

Once packed up, Derek hauled the boxes down into his car and Stiles' jeep while Stiles took the kids downstairs to say goodbye to Noah. He argued with Stiles about leaving, but she insisted they needed the space and Stiles had to bond more with her pack. Noah was welcome to join them _if_ he was going to stop being so problematic. Derek was glad that Stiles didn't check with him on that. Of fucking course her father was welcome. He was _pack_.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was fairly standard after that. The cubs were antsy in their new home near Berkeley for a few weeks, but Derek read up on parenting and compared it with his own experience with his siblings. He had to make their routine sacred. That meant if Stiles came home at eleven at night wanting to play with them he had to tell her no, because their bedtime was seven. Stiles hadn't liked it, but she knew it was necessary as much as he did. She left it be and made sure that her time spent with them before classes was quality.

 

The cubs grew quickly with actual quality food and attention. Derek had them talking more in a matter of months, although Rory still used baby talk and hand signals for the most part. Stiles' classes were long because she was doubling down to make up for lost time. She also wanted to have her degree in hand so she could do more with her life and new parentage. She wanted to be able to spend more time at home, but she also wanted to work once she graduated.

 

Derek was supportive. He'd been spending nearly every day of his life working, thirteen hour or more days, without a break for years. He'd stopped living in order to pay penance for his family's death. Now he had days full of lego building, food making, cleaning, and arguing with irrational children. He wouldn't call himself happy all the time, but he was certainly happier than he'd ever been in years. Parenting was difficult and Derek was exhausted, but fulfilled.

 

Every night they lay in bed together with the cubs between them, sharing the big bedroom in the one bedroom apartment they rented. The neighbors bothered the kids with their noise, but eventually they adapted and learned to ignore them. Stiles was slowly adapting as well. At first she had been reserved. Once the cubs were weened her breasts vanished from Derek's sight completely. For a while she had still made milk and bottled it until she got it down to manageable proportions. The smell of milk lingered sometimes due to the estrogen she took, but it was only a few drops a day rather than the gush that would feed a baby. Derek missed the casual nudity. It was normal to his kind and it put up a wall between them that he suddenly found insurmountable. Stiles felt less accessible for casual touch and comfort, and not just to Derek. The cubs became a bit uncomfortable and would tug on Stiles' clothes from time to time. Derek didn't bring it up because Stiles was human. She had a right to keep her body covered, as many humans in packs did. Many... but not most. More than half of the humans in packs adapted to behave like werewolves when in their dens, because it brought them closer together and increased the bond.

 

Derek didn't expect Stiles to pick up on that as humans didn't feel pack bonds the way 'wolves did, but she was smarter than he gave her credit for. One day he came home to find Stiles wearing just a gray-green skirt with big pockets. Her breasts had shrunk back down to somewhere between an A and a B cup and were perky and dotted with water and suds. She was standing in the kitchen doing dishes and dancing to music from her cell phone. Derek had been at the zoo with the kids, who shouted in glee at the sight of Stiles and went running to her shouting for their mamma. Stiles turned and dropped down to her knees to welcome them, letting them knock her over and snuggle into her lovingly. Derek noted an aborted move to cover her nipples before she forced herself to stop and embrace her pups instead.

 

Derek was surprised but relieved. Out of respect to Stiles he'd kept his boxers on when sleeping, but it felt unnatural to him. With Bella potty trained the cubs slept 'as nude as a wolf was wont', as the saying went. Stiles has been sleeping fully clothed, but summer was approaching. Derek was suddenly hopeful that she would join them. When she glanced up shyly he raised his eyebrows in question and she gave him a hesitant smile.

 

“I mean... when in Rome?” Stiles stammered.

 

“You don't have to,” Derek told her, “I don't want you changing yourself to be pack.”

 

“It makes them more comfortable,” Stiles told him, “I've been doing it on your Spa Day.”

 

Derek smiled a bit. His Spa day was what Stiles called a day when Stiles took over completely and freed Derek to go off by himself. Stiles teased him about getting facials and doing yoga, but what Derek did was go hunting in the woods as a wolf or visit the library. Stiles knew, of course since Derek brought home freshly killed meat or books most of the time.

 

“So this is a thing now?” Derek asked with a broad smile.

 

“I guess,” Stiles smiled weakly, “It doesn't bother you?”

 

“It doesn't bother me,” Derek agreed, heading for the kitchen as he fought down the urge to outright plead for it not to stop, “Is dinner soon?”

 

“Almost here,” Stiles replied, “The place was trashed from yesterday so I opted to clean extra rather than clean some _and_ cook.”

 

“Good call,” Derek grinned.

 

“So, pizza and wings.”

 

“ _Very_ good call,” Derek laughed.

 

He headed over to where Stiles had turned back to washing the dishes, happiness curling in his gut. Casual nudity was a comfort in the home because it meant safety. They removed their clothes to expand the scenting areas for the pack and to show that they weren't vulnerable. Stiles wasn't an alpha, but she functioned as one. Seeing their leader be a powerhouse of confidence and comfort was like having a cool glass of lemonade on the porch during summer. Instant mental and emotional peace.

 

Derek blamed that slightly euphoric feeling on his next actions, because it was the only reason he might walk across the kitchen, put his arms around Stiles' waist, and lay his chin on her shoulder. Stiles went still but Derek wasn't expecting that, so he continued to sway to the music, dragging Stiles with him by the hips. The result was an awkward grind against Stiles' clothed ass. Derek froze in horror and Stiles huffed and Derek caught the scent of anxiety and amusement.

 

“Sorry,” He stepped back, “Packs just...”

 

His words ran out. This happened sometimes. He had spoken more with Stiles than he had in the years before when he'd been alone. Stiles, thankfully, understood. She turned and smiled at him, then leaned in and sniffed along his neck gently. Derek's breath caught.

 

“Is this okay?” She asked, “Scott likes it when I sniff at his neck.”

 

“Good,” Derek grunted out.

 

“You smell nice,” Stiles replied, hands moving to his shoulders.

 

“You do, too,” Derek replied, leaning in to press his nose against Stiles' shoulder and move up her neck as he breathed in deeply. When he reached her short-cropped hair he nuzzled in and savored the feel against his face.

 

Stiles giggled lightly, “I'm surprised you're wearing clothes still. I pictured you coming in and chucking them-”

 

Derek stepped back abruptly and his shirt flew off in one direction and his shoes and trousers in the other. He stepped forward to embrace Stiles again, but she'd darted away.

 

“Oi! I just cleaned in here!” Stiles scolded lightly.

 

Derek picked up his jeans and shoes, ducking his head at the scolding and the triplet's snickering nearby. The three cubs were already occupied playing on the ground together. Rory was looking at a book while the more active two played. Derek sat down and pulled Rory into his lap while Stiles joined them in the living area of their small apartment. He was trying to get Rory to speak more by reading, but so far it hadn't worked. He said a handful of words, and mispronounced most of them. Stiles got down on the ground to build blocks with Bella and Conner. Derek glanced up halfway through reading to find Stiles had paused and was just watching him, a fond expression on her face as he held their tiny cub in his massive arms and read “The Hungry Caterpillar” for the millionth time.

 

“What?” Derek grunted.

 

“You look so natural with them. You're this huge guy who used to arrest criminals with bounties. Now you're reading baby books to little furballs with such a soft voice.”

 

“I rescued kids,” Derek stated.

 

“Hm?” Stiles blinked.

 

“I rescued kids,” Derek stated, “I didn't need the money. I just did it so I was official and the police couldn't stop me. I wanted to rescue kids.”

 

Stiles moved across the floor, crawling towards him on hands and knees, petite breasts swaying in the air before she kneeled up, put one hand on his knee and the other on his cheek, and whispered softly to him.

 

“How old were you?”

 

“You know when the fire happened,” Derek stated sharply.

 

“I don't know when _she_ got to you, though. They said teenager, but you don't just rescue teens. You didn't drop everything for a teenager. You dropped it for a pile of toddlers.”

 

Derek's eyes slid away, “It wasn't... _her_. She destroyed my pack and my pack was all that was keeping me... keeping me together back then. You aren't the first person who has... who has felt like a mate to me. Paige was six when she died.”

 

“Six,” Stiles whispered, “You were the same age?”

 

“Three.”

 

Stiles huffed, “Well, it really _doesn't_ have to be sexual, then.”

 

“No, it doesn't. It's fine if it isn't. It's... fine.”

 

“It's fine, but it's not what you want.”

 

“I want _this.”_

 

“You've got this. You deserve happiness.”

 

“I'm happy.”

 

“You're content.”

 

“I'm _happy_. Are you?”

 

Stiles considered his words, “No.”

 

“What would make you happy?”

 

Stiles deflected as she often did, “What happened to her?”

 

“She'd gone to a new school,” Derek replied, “I screamed and cried for _days_ when they separated us. I was barely verbal, bit better off than the cubs here, but only by a bit. When my parents realized why I was so upset they got in contact with the parents of 'the friend from daycare who smelled really, really good'. Her parents didn't want her cavorting with werewolves. She wasn't allowed to play with me or even see me. I was... just... I didn't understand. I was just a pup.”

 

“You just wanted your mate,” Stiles whispered, eyes wet.

 

“I felt like they'd chopped off my arm,” Derek whispered, holding Rory a bit too tight. He whined and Derek released him, letting the little boy toddle away to play with Stiles' phone.

 

Stiles caressed Derek's cheek gently, “How?”

 

Derek let out a slow, deliberate breath, “My uncle went to confront them against my mother's orders, or so I'm told. I only hear this from him and he's a chronic liar. He was angry that I was hurting, apparently. He was always fiercely protective of the pack, even back then. Supposedly they didn't want to talk to him. Supposedly they were abusing her, but frankly I don't believe that part. He stole her from them. He stole her and threw her into his car- without a carseat- and drove off at top speed like a damn fool.”

 

Derek's eyes blurred and he realized with a start that he was weeping when Stiles reached out to brush a tear away. She was waiting patiently and Derek was trembling a bit.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Stiles whispered, thinking he was done, but Derek had more to say and he had to get it out now before his words got stopped up again.

 

“I... she... I felt her die. I felt her heart stop. I don't remember all of what happened after but my mother said that I didn't move willingly for two solid months. I stopped talking for two years. They had me hospitalized at one point. At _four years old_. Being away from pack isn't healthy for werewolves, let alone for cubs, but I was so unstable that I was clawing at myself. I was a danger to myself.”

 

“Because you couldn't be with your mate,” Stiles whispered, eyes wide in horror, “And I ran from you.”

 

“You didn't know.”

 

“I should have, damn it, my best friend's a werewolf. When he found his mate her being from a hunter family didn't even stop him. He couldn't have cared less that he was risking his life. He had to have her. Be near her. Always.”

 

Derek nodded in understanding and Stiles leaned in to press their foreheads together, “I was just a child, but it effected me for a long time. I couldn't... I didn't trust that anyone would be there for me. I was sure they'd disappear. Then I met Kate. She was passionate and possessive. I thought... she wants to keep me. That's great, right? My parents were always busy with other pack members. They were the alpha and alpha mate. She was obsessed with me and I thought it was everything I needed. I didn't know obsession and love were different, I didn't know it was unhealthy. I didn't tell my parents because when my family got involved last time my mate was taken from me.”

 

“She was a mate option, too?”

 

“God, no. She was... fascinating and beautiful. And terrifying. So terrifying, but I was young and thought that was exciting right up until her possessiveness turned on my family. She killed them to keep me, thinking that if my alpha died I would become human and acceptable to her Hunter family. I lost everyone but the uncle I already didn't trust... and still don't. He doesn't even know about... this.”

 

“Our family,” Stiles whispered, “Our pack. We're safe, Derek. We're safe and we're yours.”

 

Derek nodded, throat tight as he pulled Stiles closer. He slotted the young woman between his thighs and held her tightly with his head on her shoulder as he let himself break down for a moment. Vulnerability wasn't easy. He wasn't a man who let himself feel often. Yet here was Stiles, opening him up to expose the raw wound that was inside of his heart and body only to find that she was ready and willing to soothe it the way she did the cubs' scuffed knees. Stiles rubbed Derek's back and whispered soothing words until he felt the cubs pawing at them. Derek leaned back and a pile of limbs fell in between them, making them laugh at the eager pile of pups. They rubbed up on Derek, Conner turning into a furbaby and licking at his face lovingly.

 

Derek laughed, pulling his head away as the cub got too enthusiastic. Stiles hugged her pack, barely able to get her arms around all three cubs to grip Derek's arms.

 

“Oh, my beautiful pack!” Stiles crooned, “My lovely darlings!”

 

“Mommy!” Bella cooed.

 

“Mmmm,” Rory tried out, still so far behind the others that he spoke mainly with hand signs, “Mammy.”

 

Stiles caught her breath and then burst into happy cheers for Rory's accomplishment, drowning out the cub's next word, but Derek heard him and stopped Stiles from shouting in excitement and covering him in kisses.

 

“Say that again, Rory?” Derek encouraged, voice shaking with excitement, “What did you say after mommy?”

 

“Da?” Rory tried, patting Derek hard on his nose.

 

“Yeah, that's your daddy,” Stiles choked, pressing another kiss to Rory's cheek.

 

Derek had heard Bella and Conner refer to him as their daddy, but only in conversation. They never outright called him that to his face. They called him 'Der', which Stiles insisted was just a bit of confusion between the words. He didn't want to be that guy who got hung up on titles, but Stiles had gone from 'Siles' to 'Momma Siles' to various forms of 'Momma', and it was hard to hear that while taking care of them every day and not being acknowledged. Derek was flooded with joy and smiled down at him lovingly, hoping his praise of Rory would encourage the others to use the term as well.

It worked. Derek was suddenly swamped with affectionate pups, crying various forms of daddy, dad, and da; enough to make his tears go from old sorrow to new joy. Derek was already pack to these pups, but something had been missing. Derek hadn't realized it was _him_ holding back this time. With their words they invited him into their hearts in a new way and Derek sobbed as the connection solidified. They were not just pack but _family_. Derek was no longer alone. He had a familial pack again. A life. A reason to live.

 

The cubs couldn't stay still for long, it wasn't in the nature of children. So eventually they got squirmy and Derek was forced to put them all down. Even Rory needed some time to roll about on the floor. Derek left them to it, smiling down at them as Stiles stood up and brushed her hands down her skirt.

 

“You okay?” She asked softly, intelligent eyes studying him.

 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, “I'm okay. Sometimes I forget that... that you can't feel it.”

 

“Feel what?”

 

“The pack bonds. The ties that make us... _Pack_.”

 

“You say that word like it's everything.”

 

“It is,” Derek huffed.

 

“Except... I can't feel it,” Stiles' soft smile faltered.

 

“You don't need to to be a part of it.”

 

“Yeah, but I kind of want to,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Scott could-”

 

“Turn me and end my transition,” Stiles cut him off, “I can't be me without my hormones, and the lycanthropy would fight them off even if I took a handful of pills a day. The healing factor heals the body, but my body doesn't make my mind happy and I'm the kind of gal who think my mind is more important than my body.”

 

Derek nodded his understanding and they had a moment of silence before Stiles smiled at him again.

 

“Go ahead. You can.”

 

“I can what?” Derek huffed, cocking his head to one side. It sure as hell didn't feel like a 'kiss scene' moment.

 

“Ask,” Stiles replied.

 

“Ask what?” Derek genuinely wondered.

 

“Everyone asks. Some people ask up front. Some people wait till I'm drunk or vulnerable. Some people try to just... grab.”

 

“Tell me,” Derek asked, the world turning amber as his eyes began to glow, “That you aren't talking about your _genitals.”_

 

“Whaaaat?” Stils squinted at him, “Dude! Your eyes changed color!”

 

“I'm a beta instead of an omega now,” Derek huffed, “Who's grabbed you?”

 

“I mean, you want a list? Because I didn't know half of their names,” Stiles chuckled, and then winced, “That sounded better in my head. I'm totally not a slut who lets anyone grab her.”

 

Derek growled angrily, pacing away from Stiles, but his eyes landed on the cubs, “We need to put them to bed. They're already up late.”

 

“Yeah, their schedule,” Stiles sighed, “C'mon my little furbabies. Let's go read a book and snuggle!”

 

Nothing melted Derek's heart more than seeing Stiles put the cubs to bed. She would curl up with them in the middle of their big bed and snuggle them each, reading the books in various voices and even acting some scenes out. It was both heartwarming and hilarious. Eventually the cubs were giggled out and they curled up together with a calm that made Derek long to curl up with them, but this was also the only time they got to be cub-free every day. Stiles wanted to play violent video games and Derek had cop shows to watch.

 

They left the cubs snuggling and playing with dolls together in the bed, under strict orders not to actually leave it unless they had to use the bathroom. They would fall asleep eventually. Derek and Stiles went downstairs, but when Stiles reached for her controller Derek stopped her with a quick grip on her wrist.

 

“Uh, so you ready to ask that question now?” Stiles asked, resignation and sorrow in her eyes.

 

“Not that question, no.”

 

“So ask?”

 

“May I kiss you?” Derek asked.

 

“You don't know what I-” Stiles gestured to her skirt.

 

“I don't need to.”

 

“That's ridiculous,” Stiles scoffed, “Even transgender people like me share that info when _sex_ is involved.”

 

Derek shrugged. He'd reached the end of his words for the day as far as he was concerned. He wasn't prepared for an introspection of his sexuality when it hadn't been something he'd particularly cared about in the past. Stiles, however, looked more than flustered. She shook her head and backed away a bit.

 

“I thought... you said this didn't have to be sexual.”

 

“It doesn't,” Derek replied, feeling a curl of disappointment.

 

“Okay so... okay,” Stiles nodded, pulling surreptitiously on her wrist.

 

Derek released her and Stiles hurried to grab her game controller and toss herself down on the couch. Derek sat down beside her and turned on the television. They had two set up side by side so they could both enjoy the living room together. Stiles was deep in her game already, eagerly reading the dialogue going across the screen. Derek was worried he'd just created a problem but wasn't sure how to handle it. He moved closer and slung an arm around her shoulder to test her reaction. Stiles didn't so much as blink and Derek let out a sigh of relief and began to watch his shows. He could do this. He'd not had a relationship in years; a platonic one was fine. Of course... he'd been having casual sex on the regular in between cases.

 

“Would you be opposed to me...” Derek tried to find the right words as Stiles went stiff beneath his arm, “Not with you? With other people?”

 

“Oh. I mean. I'm not your keeper.”

 

“That wasn't a yes.”

 

Stiles shrugged and Derek removed his arm, but she shifted closer despite looking and smelling anxious, “It's fine. I can't blame you for wanting someone to be like that with.”

 

Derek nodded and they fell into their comfortable co-silence. Stiles swore at her game occasionally but was mostly engrossed in what she was doing. She did watch the show out of the corner of her eye and often had comments about it. They laughed together when a part of the show distracted her until her character died. Eventually Stiles started to yawn so Derek nagged her into saving her game and they headed up to bed. Stiles and Derek got ready for bed side by side in the small bathroom and crawled into the bed on opposite sides. Stiles pressed a kiss to each cub's head and then settled in under the blankets. Rory tended to sleep on top, but the rest preferred to snuggle down beneath the soft fabric. He smiled at Stiles' sleeping face and was happy to be wrapped around his pack at last.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

<http://signaturecustomhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/3818_floorplan.jpg>

 

 

Summer break rolled around and their home was nearly finished. Stiles, Derek, and the cubs drove back to Beacon Hills to visit Noah and see how the work was progressing. Stiles' father had made peace with Stiles' decision, and without an actual case to hold over his head he'd gotten his job back. They had dinner with Noah, who doted on the cubs and called himself grandpa with a joy in his eyes that had been absent last time. They played until the cubs were exhausted and passed out on Stiles' old bed.

 

With the cubs asleep at last Stiles and Derek decided a late night trip to see the works was better than three cubs running around a construction site during the day. They took flashlights for Stiles' weaker vision and Stiles grabbed her purse, something she didn't usually carry around with her. Derek thought it was odd but didn't comment. They headed back out into the darkness and Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement to see their 'mansion'. Derek still thought mansions were larger.

 

They reached the works to find them further along than the estimation had been, but Stiles was still disappointed. She wanted it to be done immediately and was mourning how long it would take before they had a proper home and a place her pack could call territory.

 

“It takes time to build a place this big,” Derek chided, pulling her into a one armed hug, “We're going to have a beautiful home when it's done. I'm thinking of a pool in the back. Something to teach the cubs to swim in so we don't have to worry about them running off to play in the river.”

 

“I'd like that,” Stiles smiled fondly, “The ground out here is ruined though.”

 

“Is that what's bothering you?” Derek laughed, “They'll plant new trees and flowers, bushes and grass. This will be a beautiful garden, Stiles. Just for you and our cubs.”

 

Stiles smiled up at him, “And you.”

 

“For us,” Derek sighed happily, “This is... I can't believe I'm so lucky.”

 

Stiles laughed lightly, “I mean, honestly I never thought I'd get to have kids. I'm a transwoman. We're kind of... either a fetish or hated on. Most times people don't even... like they don't respect us.”

 

“Well, I do,” Derek replied, “And if I'm ever doing anything upsetting without realizing just tell me.”

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned, “You're just too good to be true.”

 

“Still don't trust me?” Derek teased.

 

“How... how have you been on the... the finding someone to...” Stiles punched the air and grimaced.

 

“Beat up?” Derek asked in confusion.

 

Stiles rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement, “Never mind. I have a feeling the answer is 'no'.”

 

They were walking along the wooden planks that led from their future front door to the already paved loop for their driveway. The place was right on schedule despite Stiles' misgivings. Stiles' odd conversation didn't get elaborated on. Instead, Stiles was staring around herself curiously as if looking for something, her flashlight drifting along the treeline.

 

“I'd ask if you heard something in the woods, but I'd have heard it first so... you got the creeps or something?” Derek taunted.

 

“Jerk,” Stiles laughed lightly, “I didn't realize the inside of our future home would be covered in sawdust and wet cement so... um... I'm looking for someplace else.”

 

“For what?” Derek asked, but the scent of arousal answered that for him, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles glanced at him shyly, “That is if you still want that kiss?”

 

“Do you?” Derek countered, “I thought I was pretty soundly rejected.”

 

“You've got a chiseled jaw and a martyr's personality. Rejection is pretty impossible,” Stiles laughed lightly.

 

Derek caught her wrist and pulled her flush against his body. For a moment their eyes met in the darkness, Stiles' illuminated by Derek's glowing orbs. Stiles smiled at him, their near equal height slotting them together perfectly. Derek pressed one hand to her lower back and leaned down to capture her trembling lips. For a moment it was perfection. Stiles' lips slid against his and he drank her in, tongue caressing the crease until she let him in with a soft gasp of excitement. Then her response became... inexperienced was the polite term. Derek guided her gently until she stopped fumbling the kiss and melted against him fully. It hadn't occurred to him that someone Stiles' age would be virginal, but it appeared he was even her first kiss!

 

Derek moaned softly, the very thought of being the first to have her warming a feral part of him that he was only slightly ashamed of. Stiles was his mate. He wanted her to be his a thousand times over, in every way possible. He just had to find the right spot since she was hinting at more than kisses with the way she grabbed his ass.

 

Derek broke the kiss, “How about we go back to our roots?”

 

Stiles' expression moved from dazed desire to a flash of excitement, “The old Hale house?”

 

“Right where we met,” Derek nodded.

 

“Yeah, let's go! We can christen _this_ place when it's done.”

 

“Mm,” Derek agreed hungrily.

 

They hurried back to Derek's Camero and drove far too quickly to the old husk of the house. Stiles was giggling nervously as they hurried up the old walkway. The place smelled dusty just from outside, but nowhere near as messy as the construction site. Instead of taking Stiles inside he brought her around to the back yard and tossed down a blanket on the soft ground. His family's back yard had seen the growth of generations, and now he would bid his old life farewell while welcoming Stiles fully into his new one.

 

Derek straightened up, prepared to reassure Stiles and give the young woman the comfort needed for a ladies first time with a man, but instead he got a shirt flung in his face. Stiles had worn a skirt and blouse that day and Derek watched in amusement as she threw herself to the ground and hiked it up.

 

“No bra, no panties, no problem!” Stiles cheered.

 

Derek laughed at her antics as he dropped to the ground, leaning down over her body. Stiles stiffened up and he paused, stroking her cheek gently.

 

“It's okay,” Derek soothed, “I'll be gentle, sweetheart.”

 

“It's not that, you just still haven't looked. I mean, I just flashed you and your eyes are on my _face_.”

 

“I'll get down there in time,” Derek replied, “I want to kiss you first.”

 

“You... You don't have to do this,” Stiles pushed at his shoulder, “I thought you wanted this.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek growled angrily, “What the hell is this?”

 

“You're literally the only person in the world who doesn't have an issue with what's between my legs, but you're the _only one I want down there!”_

 

“Okay. So?” Derek huffed, pushing himself upright.

 

“So _look!”_

 

Derek did. He leaned back a bit and stared down while Stiles hiked her legs up until her knees touched her ears. It was impressive and he gave her an appreciative nod at the move. Between two shapely, waxed thighs lay a small flaccid cock with no visible testicles beneath it. Stiles had an equally waxed and probably bleached asshole on show that Derek gave an appreciative glance. It looked tight. He'd need lube to do anything besides spill himself on her belly, but frankly he was fine with that. There was no rush and her smelling like his spunk? Yes, please.

 

“You waxed,” Derek purred, “You should know werewolves tend to be fine if not positive about body hair. You can let it grow out if you want, but if you're doing it for yourself than I'm all for it. Body positivism. Hashtag feminism. Whatever you want.”

 

“I. Have. A. Dick,” Stiles spelled out, spitting the last word in disgust.

 

“Yeah. Me too. That a problem?”

 

“I mean, no,” Stiles gestured vaguely, nearly dropping a leg, “Is it for you?”

 

“No. I thought I was clear about that.”

 

“You're really okay with this? With me? My body?”

 

“Yes,” Stiles looked and smelled like she was on the verge of freaking out so Derek reached out to stroke her cheek gently.

 

“I might not get the last surgery,” Stiles cautioned, “It's a lot of work and I'm, like, sort of happy with just the orchi.”

 

“Okay,” Derek nodded, not sure what an orchi was, “It's your body, Stiles. I'm not telling you what to do with it.”

 

“Yeah, but... I'm not a girl,” Stiles replied in a soft voice.

 

“Oh, honey,” Derek leaned back over her again, “Yes, you are. You're a beautiful young woman and I adore you.”

 

Derek settled between her thighs, pressing close so he could kiss her again. Stiles' hands moved over his body with obvious longing, exploring shoulders and back before reaching down and gripping his ass tightly. Stiles groaned and Derek echoed her enthusiasm. Stiles grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to tug so Derek broke the kiss to let her remove his shirt. He reached down to palm one soft swell of breast. _Finally_. It wasn't as if he viewed seeing them on display as teasing- it was only natural for their kind- but touching her finally was a definite relief.

 

Stiles stopped Derek from laying back down on her again by spreading both hands across his chest and exploring with an urgent need that surprised him given her reticence. Stiles gripped Derek's pecks and then his shoulders and _whimpered_ and squirmed in obvious need _._ It went straight to Derek's cock and his pants were truly too much for him. He undid his flies and shoved his pants and briefs down in one go. Stiles sat up with an eager coo and their heads connected sharply. They both chortled at her clumsiness but Derek's laughter was cut off by Stiles' hand wrapping around his shaft.

 

“Ohh, you're _big_ ,” Stiles purred, “I mean, I kinda thought you might be. Your briefs implied you would be. Not to mention those shoulders-”

 

Derek caught Stiles' chin and raised her up for another smoldering kiss. That grip on his shaft was making him crazy with long repressed need. Jerking off in the shower was nothing to the touch of another, and Stiles' importance to him made the contact more desired. He fell forward and they lay together, grinding together as Derek moaned deeply. One hand found a tit and squeezed it gently before teasing the nipples. Being on her proper medicine rather than street-grade estrogen and not feeding cubs had dropped her milk production down to drips, but the scent of a drop emerging still drove him wild. He panted against her mouth, trying to get himself under control before he spilled across her thighs like a teenager.

 

He reached down to align his cock with Stiles'... what to call it... lady-length, but found her still limp beneath him. He teased and stroked, but got nowhere fast so he broke their kiss to travel down her body- giving those sweet tasting tits a proper suckle on his way- and suck her into his mouth. For a moment he worked what he'd decided to call her 'clit', suckling and listening in awe as she moaned deeply. She began to tug on Derek's hair, pushing his head down when he meant to lift up. He still wasn't getting more than a twitch from Stiles and it was becoming embarrassing, but Stiles smelled so aroused and she was acting as if what he were doing was absolutely erotic. The mixture of signals were confusing him to no end.

 

“Stiles,” Derek tried to pull away.

 

When he lifted his head it was to see that Stiles was flushed, her brow glistening with sweat, and the scent of desire was clearly not imagined.

 

“Please, you feel so good!” Stiles gasped.

 

There was no lie in her heartbeat, so Derek dropped back down to lick a stripe up her clit before focusing on her face again, “Can I rim you?”

 

“Oh, fuck, yeah. Yeah, I cleaned. I have lube, too,” Stiles groped around in the darkness for her purse and Derek swore in excitement.

 

“Fuck, Stiles, I want that so much. Top or bottom?”

 

Stiles snorted and didn't bother replying. Derek didn't ask again. It was obvious based on the way she squirmed around and presented her ass to be mounted. Derek's wolf reared up and his worry about her lack of erection vanished. She was his mate. She was a bitch who needed to be bred and bred hard to finish the mating process and connect them completely. He would give her what she needed and she would take his knot and stay with him forever because he was the best 'wolf for her.

 

Derek dove down and mouthed at her little pale pucker with possibly too much enthusiasm as Stiles yelped and jumped forward. He dragged her back and this time she groaned deeply and pushed against his face eagerly. She was on board and that was all he needed to know.

 

Derek devoured her ass, licking, flicking his tongue, thrusting it into her hole in mimicry of what he intended. Stiles moaned and pushed back eagerly. Derek reached up to cup where her testicles would be curiously but found only a small fold of loose skin. He wasn't sure if he should touch it, but her reaction didn't change so he continued to stroke it and fondle her clit. Stiles was still vocalizing, pushing back against Derek's mouth and groaning in pleasure.

 

“Yeah, come on, come on,” Stiles purred, grinding her hips eagerly, “Spread me open and fuck me hard.”

 

Derek's wolf snarled and Derek agreed wholeheartedly. He kneeled up, grabbed her purse, and dug for the lube... and dug for the lube... and dug for the-

 

“How the fuck do you find things in these?!”

 

“You don't,” Stiles replied, “They're black holes. Gimme.”

 

Stiles dug out the lube like a fucking magician and Derek snatched it from her with a triumphant cry. He slicked up his digits and dick before rubbing her rim eagerly. Stiles spread her legs a bit further, whimpering in longing. Derek made quick work of opening her up because he knew from her naughty drawer that she had played with her ass before. Sure enough her muscles relaxed for him after only a bit of coaxing and teasing. Derek knew that she'd need a bit more than a cursory stretching if she was to take his knot, but his wolf was snarling at him to mount her.

 

He couldn't contain his need any longer. Derek got up on his knees and pressed into her, one slow drag that she let out a long, low moan throughout. Stiles clenched around his dick, muscles working automatically. Derek held still, waiting for her body to accept him. The world around them narrowed down to this moment. His body inside of hers. The breeze that blew lightly through the trees. Her pebbled flesh where goosebumps had emerged. The scent of honeysuckle and _mate_ filling his nose until he was drunk on it.

 

Derek ran his hand in circles along her lower back, hands sensitive to every bump as he finally got to touch the moles that peeped out of Stiles' pants or skirts while she flounced around the house topless. Then her body settled and Stiles pulled forward, eager even as he realized she was ready. He slid back a few inches until the head was teased by her tight rim and then they both moved to meet each other again. Derek grunted as his hips connected with her plush ass and Stiles let out a sharp curse and moaned deeply.

 

Derek had to grab onto her hips after that. Stiles was ready to fuck herself back against his lap, which was gratifying in it's own way, but she was a fucking clutz and it wouldn't end well. He took control, pounding into her eager body as she gasped, moaned, and shouted beneath him. It was good they were far from civilization, good he planned on having soundproofing on the bedrooms of their new home, because Stiles was loud as fuck. She set about shouting his name into the blanket her face was pressed against, ripping out grass with her stretched out hands, and letting out deep, guttural cries of pleasure. Derek's wolf was howling in bliss. This was what he wanted, what he needed, what he'd _craved_ even as he knew that he would be content with a deep friendship with his mate. Nothing compared to mate sex. The scent of her drowning in lust was glorious.

 

Derek felt the pressure at the base of his dick sooner than he'd expected. It was rare he popped a knot during casual sex, since the urge was more to claim than anything else, but it was honestly the best orgasm a werewolf with a dick could have. He wanted it. _Craved_ it. Yet he could count on one hand the amount of times it had happened to him. With Stiles he would probably be popping them every time she let him touch her, but he needed to get her _consent_ before he just shoved a thick knot into her ass.

 

“S-Stiles,” Derek panted through the wolf's slobbering haze of lust, “St-stiles, I- fuck- I need to... want to...”

 

“Yeah, fuck me, you big bad wolf, you, fuck me hard,” Stiles growled.

 

It was corny as fuck, but his wolf was all for it, trying to decide that was enough permission, but Derek's human side was pulling on the reins hard.

 

“Knot you?!” Derek practically shrieked.

 

Stiles stilled beneath him, almost holding her breath, and then moaned out, “ _Yes!”_

 

Derek lost all pretense at control. He began to fuck her so hard she was bouncing forward with each thrust, and the sounds of her cries shot up several notes to the higher voice she sometimes affected when she was feeling particularly feminine. It was hot as hell. Derek growled deeply and his knot swelled fast. He had to press into her before it was too big to get past her entrance. Derek buried himself and forced himself to hold still, knowing it was worth freezing for a moment. Stiles didn't. She thought he was done and sagged a bit onto the blanket, clearly relaxing and expecting him to pull out shortly when he finished coming. Instead, Derek's breath began to come in sharp pants and he squeezed her hips tightly enough to bruise.

 

“Derek?” She asked in surprise.

 

His knot was expanding, making him feel as if he were on the cusp of a powerful orgasm- which he was, but it wasn't quite there yet. Stiles gasped, yelped, and then moaned deeply in a way that set his wolf to growling hungrily inside his mind. Stiles' moans had been of enjoyment thus far, but this sounded like someone close to completion and Derek wanted that for her so much. With his knot fully engaged Derek could finally move, testing his limits by rolling his hips gently. Stiles let out another soft cry and Derek lay across her body so he could reach her better. He gripped one tit, thumbing her nipple, while his other hand struggled to work the tip of her clit. He had to lean over her completely to have the leverage to continue grinding into her while being knotted, but she arched her back and supported his body with that beautiful supportive way she affected for him. It was only a few breaths after his knot fully expanded when Derek's orgasm ran through him like electric current.

 

“Stiles,” Derek moaned hungrily, his pleasure leaving him lost to bliss.

 

For several minutes all Derek knew was one, long, drawn out climax. His knot drew out his orgasm while filling Stiles with his come until her abdomen was taut with his seed. So overwhelmed was he, that when his body finally calmed enough he wasn't sure how things had ended for her.

 

Derek guided them onto their sides, stroking Stiles lovingly as he positioned their bodies. She was breathing hard but relaxed in his arms as he drew the blanket over her more fragile body. Derek turned her head so he could kiss her deeply, their tongues stroking together lovingly. Stiles sighed in relief and relaxed onto their little nest. Derek was still shivering in little aftershocks, making small sounds of pleasure against her lips and skin.

 

“You're so beautiful,” Derek breathed, mouthing along her collar.

 

“I'm just so glad I can relax with you,” Stiles breathed, “I was really worried about all this.”

 

“The sex?”

 

“Yeah. If you'd... like... be okay with my body.”

 

“I'm more than okay with your body,” Derek sighed deeply, “I thought that you knew that. We'll be tied together for a bit.”

 

“Mm, I know,” Stiles sighed happily, “You're so warm. I feel so _full_.”

 

Derek nuzzled in against the back of her neck, breathing in her scent. She was so comforting. So soft. He cupped a breast and enjoyed the feel of her pillowed on his other arm. She was already snoring softly and he was more than content to let himself drift until they were able to separate. When that happened Stiles sighed while Derek groaned as he slid out of her body. She was so warm and delicious, but he knew she'd want to spend a few moments cleaning up. He held her gently around her waist as they walked to the river. His seed was dripping from her body, down her thighs. She smelled like his mate at last. Even washing it from her body wouldn't change that fact. She was his and he hers at last.

 

Stiles hissed as she walked into the cool water, but it was a warm night so he didn't have to worry about her getting too chilled. She went in waist deep only and washed her lower half, but Derek sloshed in and went under water to emerge refreshed and happy. He guided her to the shore again when she muttered that she couldn't see anything and it was creeping her out. A walk back through the woods let them dry a bit and they dressed in companionable silence.

 

Derek drove them home while Stiles drifted off in the passenger seat. He touched her thigh occasionally as he drove, enjoying her presence and their closeness. He had to carry her sleepy ass up the steps and into Stiles' childhood bedroom. They'd put a bigger bed in last time they had stayed over, so crawling in with the cubs wasn't a hardship. Derek laid her down, pulled off her shirt, and rolled her onto her side where she preferred to sleep. She pulled the nearest cub into her arms and nuzzled his hair. Derek smiled fondly and stripped down to boxers before climbing in with the cubs and tucking Bella under his chin. She growled lowly in her sleep and pricked his arm with her little claws before settling and falling asleep. She was going to be a hellion when she got older. He'd either have to chase suitors off or stop her from doing so. He wasn't sure which he preferred, because a big part of him wanted her married the second she hit 18 and giving him grandcubs. Another part wanted her to go to college and head NASA. He supposed he'd have to let her decide, but it wasn't going to be easy. She was as intractable as her mother.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Derek woke up last the next morning. He stirred with each person who left the bed, but he was content to roll over and go back to sleep. So when he finally emerged and padded downstairs in socks and sleep pants he got teased a fair bit by Stiles for sleeping in. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and wrapped his arms around her lovingly as she washed the dishes in the sink.

 

“Where are the cubs?” Derek murmured against her neck.

 

“Dad took them to the doctor. He figured now was a good time to get them their physicals and such. They should be vaccinated so they don't spread anything to humans, even if they can't catch most illnesses themselves. Dad was talking about getting them into a preschool.”

 

“Maybe we should homeschool them? They're behind, after all,” Derek replied anxiously, tightening his hold on Stiles and stopping her from washing up, “They... I mean... they aren't even the age people think they are.”

 

“Worried?” Stiles teased lightly.

 

“Entirely,” Derek confessed, “You're going to school. I'm not working. Let them stay home with me.”

 

“What did you say to me on my first day back at college? You gotta cut the umbilical cord some day.”

 

“And you replied back that since you didn't get to birth them you should get to decide when,” Derek grouched, “Stiles. They aren't ready.”

 

“We keep them too long and what will happen?”

 

“They'll get dependent on us and won't develop social skills,” Derek admitted.

  
“As much as I'd love them to take after you: they're going to school. If they can't for some reason- like emotional stuff- you will have my permission to homeschool the hell out of them,” Stiles teased, but soon turned to a gentle tone, “The preschool will honestly help with them being behind. The teachers will catch them up in time for kindergarden. You're doing such a god job, honey, but they need formal education.”

 

“Fine,” Derek sighed, “Turn around. Seal it with a kiss.”

 

Stiles turned and they kissed slowly. Derek smirked against her lips and Stiles leaned back, “What?”

 

“Can we... seal it with more than a kiss?” Derek purred.

 

“What?” Stiles laughed, “My ass still hurts.”

 

“So? We don't have to do that each time. Let me rub up against you until we both scream,” Derek purred, roughing up her neck with his stubble.

 

She arched against him, “Mm, that does sound nice.”

 

“Why don't you show me what works best for you?” Derek asked, “I felt like I wasn't quite doing right by you last time.”

 

“Mm,” Stiles purred, then pressed their lips together to kiss him deeply.

 

For a few moments Derek was lost to the soft glide of tongues and the brush of lips. Derek moaned deeply, pulling her against his body lovingly. They staggered upstairs and lost themselves to touch. Stiles was gorgeous beneath him and above him. She was so passionate and beautiful. Yet... by the time the sounds of voices below told them that their family had returned Derek was still fairly certain that all her breathy sighs and needy moans hadn't been... fulfillment.

 

Then came the whirlwind of work, school, life that was their world. Without Noah they had no sitter, and without a sitter their big bed full of cubs became a separation that had Derek wondering how his parents had managed to make so many _new_ cubs after Laura. Derek tried sneaking Stiles out of bed early in the mornings before class only to be met with a frustrated, angry young woman who would rather bite off his dick than suck it. He tried to corner her after the cubs were asleep, but she had homework or wanted to relax and play video games. He got her to touch him a few times, but whenever it came to touching her?

 

Nothing.

 

Nada.

 

Months went by, and when the cubs had their first day of school Stiles was a weepy mess. They went back to their little apartment and Derek found himself with an armful of crying human. He held her tightly while she lay in his arms, sniffing the blankets they shared with the cubs each night. She had stripped down to nothing, as had Derek, but it was in the way that they often lay nude together. Natural. Relaxing. When Derek tried to kiss her she stiffened up and pushed him away in horror.

 

“What are you _doing?!”_

“Uh... kissing you?”

 

“In our _bed?”_

 

“I know we've done things a bit backwards, but... most people...”

 

“We share this bed with our cubs!” Stiles shrieked, crawling away from him, “We can't... can't... _sully_ it!”

 

Derek scoffed, “What are we supposed to do, Stiles? You won't let me... I can't... I don't think you've _ever_ had an orgasm with me. Maybe that's because we fumble around in the bathroom or on the couch when the cubs are asleep and we're exhausted. Maybe what you need is comfort so you can relax!”

 

“Derek... I...” Stiles sighed, “I haven't had an orgasm since before my orchi. I don't know if I can anymore.”

  
Derek's eyes moved down her body to where the remains of her soft sack and penis were held in a special clip that made it look like a vulva and huge clit. Derek liked it when Stiles did this, because she was less uncomfortable when she was naked. It looked painful, but she had insisted that it wasn't. Apparently the clip held rather than pinched.

 

“I know you can't ejaculate,” Derek muttered around the word uncomfortably, “But you can still feel pleasure... right?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, “I get excited. Aroused. I get this feeling building up inside, but it just peters off. Then I'm just really, really tired. But... when you were inside me that one time... I just... it was... closer.”

 

“So... maybe with a little prostate stimulation we could get there. Get _you_ there. I don't want to be the only one getting off, Stiles.”

 

“I really might not be able to,” Stiles insisted, “Come on, Derek. I took one day off school to see the kids off and relax. Let me, okay? I'll suck you off and-”

 

“I want to _try_ , Stiles. You haven't taken my knot since we affirmed our mating. I want that again with you someday, but more than that I want to find out how to be with you in a way that's fulfilling for us both. If you can't, I'll accept it. Can we at least try?”

 

“What do you want to do? Finger me until your wrists break?” Stiles sighed.

 

“I _could_ do that,” Derek nodded, “Or... we could go to a doctor and see if there's a way we can be together that won't hurt you.”

 

“What doctor?” Stiles huffed irritably, “Most of them know less about my care than _I_ do.”

 

“I looked it up. The Planned Parenthood near here? They have transgender services. There are doctors there who take care of us.”

 

“Us, huh?” Stiles blushed up at him.

 

“Mmhm, us. Because we're in this together. Look, climaxing might not be the end all, be all, but I won't feel right if I don't at least try to give you what you give me. Please?”

 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out slowly, “But you go with me.”

 

“We'll hire a sitter if they can't see us today,” Derek stated, turning to the bedside table to get his phone.

 

“Wait, seriously? You have a chance to get off with me, but you're more interested in getting me to a doctor?” Stiles laughed.

 

“That's how much it means to me,” Derek nodded, “If you can't, than you can't. It's fine. But not knowing makes me feel inadequate and like I'm not taking proper care of you.”

 

“You're such a neanderthal,” Stiles sighed.

 

Derek didn't respond. He was talking into the phone instead. A few minutes later and they were hurrying out the door in the hopes they could make their last-minute appointment.

 

There were protesters in front of the building. Of course there were. They were shouting and screaming, holding up pictures of mutilated fetus' and spitting on the people squirming through their ranks to reach the doctors. One of them leaned into Stiles' space and shouted at her angrily, face flushed with outrage.

 

“You'll go to hell if you murder your baby!”

 

“I'm going to hell for being transgender! I can't even have babies! Asshole!” Stiles shouted back.

 

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles along before she could actually start fist fighting the guy.

 

“Can you believe that guy?!” Stiles shouted as the door shut behind him, “What if I was here for a DNC after having a _miscarriage?_ What if I were mourning a baby I'd wanted and he just screamed that in my face? What if I were here for cancer? Or because I'd been raped?”

 

“Some of the women walking past them are,” Derek reminded her, trying to calm her shouting in the middle of a waiting room, “And some are here for abortions. And they should be given some respect for making a responsible decision that isn't our business.”

 

“Yeah, that, too,” Stiles grumbled angrily.

 

They took their seat and Stiles shifted and squirmed spastically for a full hour until they could get in to see the doctor. Derek pitied her, but knew that she wasn't going to be deterred from her anxious fiddling with books, magazines, or even phone games. Not this time. Finally they were free to enter, and Stiles practically knocked the nurse over in her haste to get into the room she gestured to.

 

Then she balked at undressing. Derek muttered comforting words and got her through it, despite her muttering about paper napkin blankets. She sat there, miserable and anxious, but finally still, as she waited for the doctor to enter. A man stepped into the room and Stiles gave Derek a wide-eyed look of horror.

 

“We were to see a woman,” Derek stood up quickly.

 

“You were,” He replied, “Until we were briefed on what you were to see us about. I can have a woman present if you'd like? One of the nurses?”

 

“It's not about _that_ ,” Stiles hissed, “I'm a woman. Not a man. I see women doctors about lady things! And this is a _lady_ issue!”

 

“It was my understanding that you have not had a vaginoplasty at this time?” He asked.

 

“No, I haven't,” Stiles grit out, “I might never. I'm still a woman.”

 

“I understand that,” The doctor gave her a kind smile this time, “I'm not questioning your gender. Only how I can treat your body; and _my_ gender doesn't factor into treating you, I'm in here because of my knowledge of transgender patients. Your partner said that you are having difficulty climaxing since your orchi? Is that correct?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Stiles nodded, relieved somewhat by the focused discussion.

 

“As you are aware, an orchi removes your... hormone-producing gonads. The removal of hormone producers means the reduction of the primary urge to become aroused and climax.”

 

“Then it won't happen anymore? Ever?” Stiles asked, looking a bit put down.

 

“It removes the primary urge, but not the secondary. Your surgeon should have explained all of this to you,” The doctor replied, looking concerned, “But no, there are many people post-orchi who do have orgasms and even achieve erections because a good part of arousal and orgasm is mental rather than hormonal.”

 

Derek glanced at the name tag, “Doctor Sole, er... isn't that backwards? Erections and then orgasms?”

 

“No, an erection is less likely at this point, but not impossible. Since not many studies are done featuring transwomen, and the specifics of transwomen with an orchi, we have to look at history for information. Eunichs who have surgery to remove their testicles post-puberty- as I understand you have- have about a 50% chance of getting an erection. Orgasms are much more likely and I have yet to have a transwoman in my care unable to have an orgasm. Just be aware that if you do ejaculate at all it will be clear fluid in small amounts. Some people even prefer it since it's sweeter.”

 

“So... more than 50%?” Stiles offered.

 

“Statistics unknown, again due to lack of research. I will say that many transwomen don't feel as if completion is a need for them, so is this something you want to be looking into, Stiles?”

 

Stiles blinked, “I mean... I guess? It wasn't my idea, but I'd like to learn what I can now that I'm here. Sure. I wanna know.”

 

“Okay, if that's amenable to you both I have some suggestions.”

 

Stiles gave Derek a shy glance and he smiled warmly at her, “Whatever we can do to make our love life more equivalent.”

 

“Very well. Prostate stimulation is your go-to solution. Are you comfortable with receiving penetration anally, Stiles?”

 

“Bottoms up!” Stiles chirped, with a double thumbs-up, and then winced at the awkward silence that followed.

 

“Right. Well,” The doctor cleared his throat, “That's one route. Many people assume the prostate can only be reached internally. This isn't true. There are two other easy ways to stimulate your body. If you'll lift your gown I'd like to make sure both are accessible. This won't be invasive. I'll leave internal exploration to you two.”

 

After a cursory exam the doctor stepped away and Stiles hurriedly sat back up and gave Derek a slightly frightened look. He stood up and took her hand firmly in his own as the doctor took off his gloves, washed up, and turned back to them with a soft smile.

 

“It looks like this is going to be possible,” The doctor smiled warmly as he pulled up a chart of male anatomy, “It's honestly up to you if it works. The most obvious secondary way to stimulate the prostate is the taint. Small pressure, rubbing in various patterns, and light tapping here.”

 

Derek glanced at Stiles to see she had her head turned away from the chart, eyes wet with unshed tears. Derek moved from holding her hand to putting an arm around her.

 

“That's not you, baby, it's just an example so we know what to do,” Derek soothed.

 

“I know, it's just...” Stiles' voice broke off in a sob, “I'm comfortable in my body, but seeing this just makes it so _awful_.”

 

“I'm sorry,” The doctor spoke, “I'm not sure how else to instruct you.”

 

“It's okay,” Stiles nodded, “Derek can just... Derek's the one who needs to know. I'll just put my head in the proverbial sand.”

 

Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded to the doctor to continue.

 

“The second is actually made easier by Stiles' surgery,” The doctor continued, his tone more unsteady as Stiles' discomfort was made more obvious, “The inguinal canals. They're where the... her... testicles... originally were as a baby. Once they drop two indents remain inside the body.”

 

“I used to tuck my... bits... up in there so I could hide them,” Stiles replied softly.

 

“Ow,” Derek winced.

 

“Somewhat,” Stiles nodded.

 

“It's possible to stimulate inside them,” The doctor explained, making a motion that was offensive in England, “In a motion very similar to fingering. Since Stiles doesn't have testicles to get in the way I'd advise a bit more adventurous approach than muffing.”

 

“Muffing?”

 

“That's the slang, yes,” The doctor nodded, “It's called invagination. It involves inverting the remaining skin from the orchi to go in a bit deeper. My wife tells me it's the ideal form of sexual gratification.”

 

“Your... wife?” Stiles looks up at last, eyes wide.

 

The doctor nodded, “To offer transgender services it's best to have someone around who actually knows a bit about transgender people. I realize any doctor's visit is uncomfortable. I do my best to make it less so.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Thank you.”

 

<https://broadly.vice.com/en_us/article/59dxw3/a-guide-to-muffing-the-hidden-way-to-finger-trans-women>

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles was completely off limits for several days. She went intensely feminine, dressing in long dresses, wearing make-up and hair bands, trying to overcompensate for her damaged perceptions. Derek waited her out. She needed time to get through the emotional damage of having to discuss her body like it was a science experiment. At least they knew now that they could enjoy sex together, but Stiles' reticence to be touched was intense. He even balked at the cubs several times, causing them to whimper and cling to Derek until Stiles could force herself to calm down and draw her cubs in.

 

For days this went on until whatever switch had been flipped in poor Stiles' mind finally moved back into the 'on' position. While Derek was despairing of how to help her, and blaming himself for breaking her by forcing her to worry about something as unimportant as _sex_ , when he thought for sure that his folly would be the end of them, she simply... recovered.

 

Stiles woke up one day before the rest of them and slipped into the bathroom to pee. When she emerged she wasn't wearing her sleep pants. She was completely naked, like all the cubs were now that Bella had finally potty trained, and she slid into their bed to snuggle up to her sons and daughter and reach out to Derek with a contented sigh.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked softly.

 

“Mm, tired still. This is okay, right? It's what werewolves, do?”

 

“Yeah, it's okay. It's _wonderful,”_ Derek breathed, “May I?”

 

“Mhm,” Stiles mumbled sleepily.

 

Derek shimmied out of his boxers, excitement at the freedom and pack unity moving through him. His inner wolf was wriggling, yipping, and wagging his tail! Derek had to contain himself because the cubs were sleeping, so he snuggled close to them, nosing along their hair and breathing in their beautiful scent.

 

_My pack. My cubs. My beautiful family._

 

Stiles was snoring again, their fingers linked as Derek had unconsciously reached for her again. The full skin-to-skin contact with his pups made him want to run through their apartment, howling out his joy. It was ironic that the final vestiges coming off were making him want to move _away_ from them, rather than stay and cuddle sleepily the way Stiles wanted to, but he just had to move. Derek slipped away from Stiles, transformed into a wolf, padded into the living room, and spent a good hour chewing on bones, rolling on the floor, and chasing his tail.

 

He tried to keep it down, but one by one the cubs joined him. They did _not_ try to keep it down. Eventually they were so loud the neighbor below was banging on the ceiling. Derek tried to no avail to calm them down, but eventually Stiles' intervention was the only solution. She provided it without him calling for her. Stiles stomped down the hall, naked as a newborn babe, stood ramrod straight before them, and glared them all to silence. Derek could see her trembling with outrage. He went still, ears dropped flat, and stared his apology up at her with big, wide eyes.

 

“Don't you give me those puppy eyes!” Stiles pointed at him accusingly, “It's five in the morning! The super just called! They said the police are going to come over if you don't shut up! Do you _want_ me to lose my cubs?!”

 

Derek shook his head quickly, horrified at the very thought, “Then shut up and get them back into bed!”

 

Derek nudged the frozen cubs into motion. They all crept past her, proverbial and literal tails between their legs, and got into bed without a word. Conner didn't even try to ask for a glass of water. Stiles followed after, shutting the door quietly despite the obvious urge to slam it, and climbed into bed as well.

 

“Now. _Be quiet!”_

 

“Sorry momma,” Conner and Bella whispered.

 

“Sowwy mamma,” Rory whispered.

 

Stiles reached out for each of them, stroking their cheeks to show forgiveness. Derek finally dared to transform again, but didn't reach out just in case that same courtesy hadn't been given to him.

 

“I'm sorry, Stiles,” Derek whispered.

 

Stiles huffed in frustration and whispered back, “What were you even doing? The full moon's a week away!”

 

“Celebrating.”

 

“Celebrating _what?”_

 

“Your... nudity...” Derek stammered, embarrassed and fully aware how ridiculous it might sound to a human.

 

Stiles sighed heavily, “ _Werewolves_. I love you, but we need to make this work. You have to control your urges until at _least_ 8 AM. Okay?”

 

“Okay, sorry,” Derek replied, reaching out to touch her arm gently.

 

Stiles caught his fingers and pressed a kiss to the tips, “Honestly. I can't believe I had to be the grown up today.”

 

Derek snorted, “I'll be the grown up for the rest of today. Promise.”

 

“You'd better,” Stiles grumbled.

 

She rolled over and went back to sleep, but Derek was _wide awake_ , as were the cubs. When she was finally asleep they started to squirm and Derek carefully snuck them out of the room.

 

“No noise,” He hissed, “Video games or books only. Got it?”

 

They eagerly chose activities, staying as quiet as mice. He was half tempted to do sneaking practice with them, but that always devolved into pouncing which turned into shrill laughter. Hunting games would have to wait. When seven in the morning crept around Derek left them to it and started breakfast, making sure the bacon was crispy, just the way Stiles liked it. She came out at the first scent of coffee and stared at him bare-ass in the kitchen.

 

“That's so unhygienic,” Stiles decided.

 

“I'm wearing an apron and I washed my hands,” Derek scolded, “Our technique, in case you don't know about it, is to always have a towel handy to sit on. Cubs tend to be exempt from this. They're just too rowdy. So parents usually just keep their bottoms extra clean.”

 

“So what I've been doing then,” Stiles nodded.

 

“Yes, but with the towel for you. Kids get a pass, but in any werewolf household we visit where we're pack and nudity is expected, have a hand towel ready. Oh, and still extra wash.”

 

Derek pointed to their chairs where one was folded over each. Stiles smiled fondly, picking up the ninja turtle one that was her favorite.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles sighed.

 

“For what?”

 

“Letting me work through all this. Letting me learn to be comfortable at my own pace. Letting me just... be yours. Be myself. Be happy.”

 

“That's what I want for you,” Derek told her, leaning over to press a kiss to her temple, “I'm grateful you're embracing our lifestyle, but I hope you know you don't have to.”

 

“I'm glad you're talking about my wants and needs, because I spent a bit of time thinking about getting a vaginoplasty,” Stiles stated out of left field.

  
“And?” Derek asked, making sure his indifference showed in his voice. It was her body. He loved whatever shape it was in.

 

“It's expensive- but we have the money. It's highly successful, but I've never felt I needed it until that damn doctor's appointment. Recovery is really my biggest concern, along with necessity.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Derek apologized sincerely as he scraped food onto her plate, “I shouldn't have made you go just because I was feeling insecure.”

 

“Don't be. I had to see a doctor eventually. I've been avoiding them for _years_. Lastly, but not least, they're risky. Considering the fact that my gender dysphoria hasn't extended to my... genitals... until now I think the smart thing to do would be see if it passes. It feels like it's starting to. If it comes up again and again, then maybe I do need to transition further. If it doesn't, than the risks don't outweigh the benefits. I don't want to be bedridden and take time away from the cubs and school only to end up realizing it wasn't something I needed.”

 

“I'm glad you're thinking this through so clearly,” Derek sat down beside her on his towel and the kids clamored into their seats to begin tearing into their food like the starved, “I want whatever you want, obviously. Not that my opinion matters, but just in case you were wondering. And I won't put you through that again.”

 

“Geez, Derek, you and your guilt complex. I'm fine. It was a momentary lapse, okay? I'm fine. We're fine. Life is actually pretty awesome, and I liked the tips the doctor gave us. We'll put them to use... next time we get a sitter.”

 

Stiles chuckled and Derek's smile bloomed across his face like a sunrise.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Derek knew it was the alpha's job to get packmates. He knew that. He _really_ did. That being said, Stiles was his acting alpha- since he had no bond to Scott and she was absolutely an alpha personality- but she was a human and had no drive to collect packmates. Derek did. Scott might have been Stiles' alpha to a point, but he was away and for whatever reason didn't seem inclined to collect packmates. Derek did.

 

So Derek made up his mind the instant he saw a young man at the supermarket who flinched every time his father looked his way. He was a minor as far as Derek could tell, one who smelled of bruises, anxiety, and fear, and who met Derek's eyes with a look of absolute desperation when he saw Derek snuggling Conner after a temper tantrum. Derek's sniffer sense went off. That young man was being abused. There was no doubt about it. However, his existing license didn't allow him to just up and take a kid from an abusive home. He wasn't CPS, and his connections were along the lines of returning kids rather than removing them.

 

So he waited until the man shouted at the boy to go get something he'd forgotten, blaming him for distracting him by sniveling, and hurried to meet him there. The young man's hands were shaking as he reached out for the box of hamburger helper. Derek tried to speak softly, but he still jumped a mile.

 

“Hey, uh-”

 

He turned to Derek and nearly backed into a display, blue eyes wide beneath a mop of dirty blonde curls, “I wasn't doing anything!”

 

“I didn't think you were,” Derek spoke softly, putting his hands up, “My kids... uh... like you. I thought maybe you could babysit for us?”

 

“You don't even know me,” He replied, eyes darting down to the kids, “Isn't that one a girl?”

 

“As far as we know,” Derek quipped, chuckling awkwardly before it died down.

 

“Girls should have girl sitters,” The boy decided.

 

“And you should have a dad who doesn't leave scars on your face,” Derek stated, “How old are you?”

 

“Wh-what?” He started backing up in alarm.

 

Derek rooted out his Bounty Hunter License, figuring it looked official enough to calm him, “I'm with the state.”

 

“You're...” He glanced back towards the isle where his father was still shopping, “ _CPS_?”

 

“No, I'm with a department that's a part of theirs, though,” Derek stated, “What's your age? When do you turn eighteen?”

 

“Three months,” He replied, voice tinged with longing and hope.

 

Derek pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the kid's go-bag and hurriedly wrote their address and his number on the slip, “Here, whenever you need to get away come over. Tell him you're our sitter. I'll send you money back to make it convincing.”

 

“But-”

 

“ISAAC! THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG?!”

 

Isaac snatched the paper and ran. Derek wanted to follow them home and get Isaac's address so he could send CPS, but with only three months left until he turned 18 they wouldn't be able to do much more than stir up his life. He'd be displaced, even more traumatized, and most likely out of Derek's reach. He just hoped the kid took his advice seriously.

 

 _Besides_ \- Derek thought as Bella began to shred his pant leg out of sheer boredom- _we really needed a babysitter._

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

It was another few weeks of pack bliss, settling into the changes between them, before Derek got up the nerve to ask Scott for help. Derek called him up and asked him to meet him in a few weeks during a holiday break. While he waited he did some research on what he might need to enact his plan, and made good on Stiles' promise to put practice to their mutual pleasure.

 

Derek and Stiles were finding ways to be intimate together, mainly by sneaking away while the cubs were sleeping to fondle each other in the shower. While Derek had initially thought that Stiles' pleasure was far too complicated, but looking at her genitals as a differently shaped vagina instead of a cock made it far more simple.

 

First Stiles insisted on trying out the techniques on herself, worried that Derek's strength and her own lack of knowledge of her body would end in injury. So Stiles asked Derek to give her some privacy so she could masturbate as a woman for the first time. She went by her father's, picked up the toys she hadn't bothered to bring the last time, and returned red in the face with an excited step. Derek was supposed to get the kids out of the house so Stiles could relax and try things out on herself without worrying about how loud she was, but Derek wasn't going to miss that for the world. Stiles' father showed up on her heals to take the kids off their hands for a much-needed trip to the park. Sadly, Isaac had yet to show up to 'babysit', for real or as an escape, but Derek made note of him whenever they bumped into each other at the store.

 

Stiles gave Derek a suspicious look when she realized he was staying, but he simply sat down on the couch to wait her out. If she invited him in he'd be happy to join, but he was content to sit and just... _listen_.

 

And listen he did.

 

Stiles started out fumbling and swearing, annoyed by the slippery lube until she realized it wasn't really necessary for what she was trying to do. Then she washed it all off and started again, but she didn't take it back to the bedroom. Instead Stiles stayed in the shower. She was using only her fingers and hands, so the toys stayed in their bedroom. Instead Derek was treated to the sound of her discovering that her body was not 'dead'. It was simply asleep.

 

_Slide._

 

 _Brush_.

 

_Gasp._

 

_Oh god. Oh fuck._

 

For nearly an hour Derek sat in the living room and gripped his hands into fists as he listened to Stiles pant, moan, cry out, and finally shout in shocked bliss. The water had long been turned off, having grown cold, but Derek almost shouted at her to keep going. She could probably climax again if she tried, but she practically fled the bathroom. Derek stood up, hopeful that she was headed for him, and sure enough she came tearing through the house stark naked to throw herself in Derek's arms.

 

“Oh my god! It _worked!”_

 

Derek laughed and spun her around before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist, gripping him tightly as his hands moved down to her thighs to support her. For a long time they simply enjoyed the kiss, but when Derek's hands moved to the swell of her ass she pulled back.

 

“It's okay,” Derek lowered her down to her feet, “It's fine. Whenever you're ready.”

 

“Just... I mean, I'm done. I finished. I'm kinda overstimulated right now. We could make this just for you?”

 

“God, yeah,” Derek nodded, “I'm glad you can, but I'm about to tear the zipper of my pants off.”

 

Stiles laughed and dropped to her knees right in their living room. Derek's breath caught in his throat. They had fumbled together a bit after that first time together, but it had always been quick and hurried. He had been more interested in kissing her while he tried his damnest to fondle her into an orgasm. So now that the focus was off of Stiles it was on him. Stiles suckled him down, hungrily working his cock with both hand and mouth while Derek stared down at her with worship in his eyes.

 

“You're gorgeous,” He whispered.

 

Stiles tilted her head up to wink at him saucily as she slid off his cock with a loud pop.

 

“You're not so bad yourself,” She flirted, then doubled her pace to get him off fast.

 

Derek groaned, gripping her short hair between his fingers. He was holding more than guiding, and it was absolute bliss as he tumbled over the edge and came down her throat. Stiles swallowed it down, made a face for good measure, and then stood up to kiss him soundly once more.

 

“Okay?” Stiles asked, worry in her scent despite the surety in her eyes.

 

“Amazing,” Derek assured, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Oh my gosh, yes,” Stiles squealed, dancing about their home happily, “I can totally come! I fingered the _shit_ out if myself! Er... that sounded less gross in my head. I fingered the outside. Not the inside. I'm down with the inside stuff, though. Oh my god, if you fuck me while I do that I might just see Nirvana.”

 

Derek swallowed hard, “Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“I want to do that. I want to be with you and see you just...” Derek struggled to find the right words.

 

“Come on your cock?” Stiles' eyebrows waggled as she leered at him, “Scream your name while you pound into my nubile body?”

 

“Jesus, Stiles, I'll pop another boner. Don't fucking tempt me.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

The day that Scott came into town Derek was an emotional mess. Stiles' father was busy so he couldn't ask him to watch the cubs and Stiles was away at a class. Derek couldn't bring them along with him so he ended up finding a sitter service and booking them last minute. He got the cubs to promise to behave and bribed them with future sweets to ensure their good behavior. The sitter was a werewolf herself, so he was sure that she could handle the cubs for the few hours he expected to be out. If it went well he promised himself more time off with her as their main sitter.

 

Derek met Scott at a cafe, explained his plan to him, endured his shrieks of excitement, and then enlisted his help. They went to two different stores before they secured Derek's purchase. Scott hugged him goodbye, marking him as his packmate before he left. Derek had hoped that they would bond at some point but hadn't really worried about it. He allowed the scent marking without complaint and felt Scott slide fully into his wolf's mind with a solid click. Scott and Stiles were pack, and Derek was finally in as well rather than just connected through Stiles. He still considered Stiles to be his alpha, of course, but packs often had more than one alpha.

 

Derek returned home, relieved to find the cubs in good state, and no surprise visit home from Stiles having spoiled his plans. He scented his pups to get them used to Scott's scent as well. Scott had wanted to visit the cubs as well, but Derek had asked him to wait until the next day.

 

Stiles knew that the next day was their anniversary, although she still jokingly argued with Derek on the date. Derek was counting a year from the day he met Stiles. Stiles was counting a year from the day Derek saved her life. Stiles knew that Derek had planned a dinner for them, and that Scott was going to watch the cubs in order to both bond with them and give the pair a break. Stiles was looking forward to it, and the motel room Derek had rented for them to have some quality alone time afterwards. They had yet to find the time for penetrative sex, although Derek had fingered her awkwardly in the shower a few times. It hadn't succeeded yet, but he was still learning and he was also aware enough now to know that sometimes he had to let it go. What she didn't know, was that while Derek considered them mated for life he still had a question to ask Stiles.

 

Their evening started out with a pleasant shock. Stiles had gone shopping a week earlier and come home with piles of clothes, something atypical for her. One of the articles she donned for Derek on their anniversary. It was a long, deep red, sweater dress, tight to her body with a swooping, loose, collar. The collar was what sold Stiles, because it could be pulled up into a flowing sort of hood. For a young lady who preferred hoodie sweatshirts over dresses, it was the perfect evening gown.

 

“You look perfect,” Derek told her lovingly, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she stepped out.

 

“Wow, Stiles,” Scott smiled up at her, “Just... look at you!”

 

Stiles blushed and smiled prettily, a small attempt at make up on her face. She was horrible at it, but she did like a bit of lipstick sometimes. Derek would have loved her rolled in mud and dressed in dry leaves, but she knew that so he kept it quiet. Derek offered her his arm and led her out with stars in his eyes.

 

The evening was held at the finest steak house Derek could find, knowing full well that Stiles was going to get sloshed on wine and eat her weight in red meat. Derek sat across from her and barely tasted his $50 plate of food because he was staring at her as if she instructed the moon to rise.

 

“You've been even more quiet than you usually are,” Stiles chided him, “Thinking of later tonight?”

 

Stiles winked without a bit of subtlety and Derek snorted, “Actually, I'm thinking of dessert.”

 

“That's a _terrible_ euphemism.”

 

“It wasn't,” Derek stated.

 

“Oh? So what's so exciting about the dessert here?” Stiles asked, perking up a bit.

 

“Well, sadly it isn't more steak,” Derek teased lightly.

 

Stiles laughed a bit and growled as she bit another piece off her fork. Derek's stomach swooped as desire pooled in his loins. He wanted her so very much, but not just in a sexual way. Finally Stiles turned to the dessert menu and Derek bit his bottom lip eagerly.

 

“Okay, I give,” Stiles sighed, “Which dessert is it you want me to get?'

 

“Not my call,” Derek shrugged.

 

“Really?” Stiles' eyes narrowed, “There's no particular piece of pie you want me to pick?”

 

“Nope,” Derek popped the 'P' just to annoy her.

 

“Hmmm,” Stiles drew out, “Ice cream, then. The coconut.”

 

Derek nodded and ordered a cup of cappuccino for dessert for himself. He doubted he could eat anyway. Stiles' ice cream arrived and she poked the bowl curiously for a moment while Derek's lips curled in amusement. The jig was obviously up. She knew what was coming, she just didn't know how it was going to happen. The problem was: Derek had grown up a werewolf. He knew werewolf customs. Per his own people Stiles and he were married. Per Stiles' people, they were shacking up. Stiles knew that Derek thought marriage was a ridiculous notion, but was still expecting a ring that night. So when her bowl of ice cream was finished without sign of a ring Stiles' spirits obviously fell.

 

It was what Derek had been waiting for.

 

“Shall we go?” Derek asked.

 

“So what, you just wanted some caffeine?” Stiles whined pitifully.

 

“I need to stay awake for later,” Derek waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah. Later,” Stiles sighed.

 

They stood up to leave and she gave up her arm far more reluctantly than before. Derek led her outside and down the street. He'd intentionally parked by the park, claiming his precious car wouldn't get dented there. Stiles had teased him for it, but he'd smirked as she'd walked to the restaurant in her pretty black high heels. Now they returned to the car where soft violin music began to play. Stiles' father stepped out from behind one of the bushes with Bella in his arms, quickly followed by Scott with the two boys. The violinist was the last to step out, playing REM's _At My Most Beautiful_.

 

“You _asshole!”_ Stiles crowed as Derek turned and got down on one knee.

 

“Yeah, well, shut up so I can propose to you,” Derek laughed.

 

Stiles' eyes were filling with joyful tears as she stood with hands over her face. She was bouncing slightly were she stood, eyes glued to Derek despite the triplets reaching for her. Noah calmed them by telling them to watch Derek make their mommy the happiest woman on earth.

 

“Stiles,” Derek pulled the ring box from his pocket, “You have honored me and my kind by adopting three werewolf cubs, accepting me into your pack, and even loving me and being my mate. Of late you've even gone so far as to embrace our culture. You've helped me forgive myself, given me your trust, and shown me how utterly unselfish you are. So to celebrate that I am embracing your culture as well. Mieczyslawa Stilinski will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” Stiles sobbed, putting out her hand, “Put it on me! Put it on me!”

 

“Yay!” Bella shouted, clapping her hands happily.

 

“Mammy!” Conner demanded, “Pretty dance?”

 

“Yeah, I'll do a pretty dance!” Stiles shouted once the ring was on her finger.

 

She danced in a circle with her arms thrown up, then turned to throw her arms around Derek as he stood up. She peppered his face with kisses and hugged him tightly as he grinned from ear to ear.

 

“You're going to look so beautiful in a flannel wedding dress,” Derek told her once the noise died down.

 

“Just because you said that I'm going to use your money to have one made,” Stiles told him, still not letting him go.

 

“I've got clippings from a magazine. They _make them already_ and they're almost horrible enough for you.”  
  
<https://wedding-pictures.onewed.com/match/images/114146/winter-wedding-ideas-plaid-bridal-shrug.full.jpg>

 

“I hate you so much,” Stiles choked, sounding as if she meant the opposite.

 

“You, too. Go kiss your cubs good night. I want you all to myself tonight.”

 

Derek had an additional surprise for Stiles, one that he knew she didn't suspect at all because he had made sure that she had been left out of the loop. After nearly ten months their house was finished. Well. Mostly. The roof, walls, and windows were on. The floors were finished and the place had all the workings of a house minus a few appliances and a hooked up HVAC system. The grounds were still destroyed and the driveway hadn't been poured yet, nor was the cladding complete on one side. Derek had paid Scott's packmates, Liam and Mason, to move in a massive California King and a light. The fireplace in their living room was roaring joyfully when Derek guided Stiles in and began the tour by flashlight since not all of the rooms had ceiling lights. It was far more together than when they'd last seen it and Stiles cooed and sighed happily at the sight.

 

“We can't move furniture in because the driveway has to be poured,” Derek reminded her, “Once that's done and it's settled we'll be good to go. Tomorrow we can start picking out furniture online or at a local store. Whichever you want.”

 

“Local. Always give back to your town,” Stiles insisted, “My gosh, this is _gorgeous!_ It looked big in the blueprints, but it's just massive now!”

 

“We'll fill it with things,” Derek soothed, “It won't feel so empty.”

 

“It's not empty,” Stiles chided, “It's just not filled up with happy cubs and all our shit. It will be even more amazing when it's gone from building to home.”

 

“Best for last,” Derek smiled, “The master suite.”

 

“You didn't!”

 

“I did,” Derek smirked.

 

The big four-poster bed had a gorgeous bedspread already laid out on it, with Scott's scent heavy on the covers. He'd rolled in it, probably as another way to welcome Derek into the pack. It felt like home and helped sooth the scent of workers. The lamp on the nightstand lit the room in a soft yellow glow. A collage picture frame containing carefully selected photos from their year long life together had been hastily hung nearby. A rug that Derek hadn't specified warmed the room nicely. The pack had outdone themselves.

 

“Oh, Derek,” Stiles sighed, leaning against him lovingly.

 

“You're beautiful,” Derek spoke softly, “The room matches us even. Red, black, gray.”

 

“Did you peek at my dress?!”

 

“No,” Derek promised, “Happy accident.”

 

“You're amazing,” Stiles sighed, turning towards him, “I've basically sexhiled you and you still want to marry me?”

 

“You have not,” Derek laughed, “We've had some bumps along the way, but we have a healthy sex life... and a healthy love life, too.”

 

“We've had sex _once.”_

 

“Who the hell has been showering with me?” Derek scoffed, “Your twin sister?”

 

“But you weren't... in me.”

 

“I don't need to be to enjoy your gorgeous body against mine,” Derek reminded her, “But I will admit I'd love that. Are you good for that tonight?”

 

“Does the water work?” Stiles asked, tone of voice implying a lack of hope.

 

“The hot water heater isn't connected, but I had water boiled and filled in the tub for us,” Derek told her with a soft smile, “Hopefully it's still warm enough.”

 

“Mind if I wash up alone?”

 

“Go ahead,” Derek replied.

 

Stiles stepped into the bathroom and then popped back out, “Holy shit, you could fit a lacrosse team in there!”

 

“Maybe wait till the magic dies down before we get into the kinky shit,” He laughed.

 

“Fresh!” Stiles mocked, “Did you want a romantic bath, or...?”

 

“Not really,” Derek smiled, “We're always in the shower and tub together. I want you in a _bed_.”

 

“I know it's common for packs to sleep together, but... do you think we could get the cubs to sleep in their own beds?” Stiles whined as she washed up.

 

“Yes,” Derek called, raising his voice, “Honestly by now most sleep alone. It's usually only the first two years. It's just that they have such separation anxiety at night. I think if we ween them onto sleeping just with each other and then eventually into separate rooms it will work out. I think Rory will break away first.”

 

“Rory?” Stiles stepped out, having washed herself, “Really?”

 

“His siblings annoy the hell out of him,” Derek chuckled, “He'll probably separate from them, but pop in on us a lot for a while. It will take time before we get to sleep by ourselves for the whole night. Even then it will be unhealthy if we don't have pack slumber parties regularly. At least once a week.”

 

“Once a week I'm fine with,” Stiles insisted, “I know I didn't run into your arms like in a romance novel, but I _really_ want you all to myself more often now.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that,” Derek smiled softly, “I never actually thought you'd be with me intimately. I was just so happy to hold you. I didn't need to have you. Yet you constantly surprise me, Stiles.”

 

“Wow, paragraphs from you tonight!” Stiles laughed, settling down on the bed still in her dress, “I'm all freshened up. Want to unwrap your present?”

 

Derek's eyes slid down her slender body, “Please tell me you mean you.”

 

“Fuck. Yes.”

 

Derek growled hungrily and snatched her against him, rolling so she was beneath him. Stiles let out an excited shout and moaned when Derek pinned her hands above her head. He gave them a little push to tell her to keep them here and then moved down to slowly strip the dress from her beautiful body. As he raised it up over her hips he was expecting nudity- perhaps her vagina clip- but instead what he found were lacy red panties. Up higher was a matching bra. It was sexy as hell and Derek wanted to devour her. He let her know that with a hungry growl as he leaned down to sniff down her neck.

 

Derek rubbed along her neck and shoulders with his scruff while she arched for him and hummed in approval. Derek's hand moved down her side, making sure not to nick her with his drawn claws even as he gave her a little scritch to make her shiver. Stiles moaned and Derek began mouthing down her collar, then to her chest, biting at the soft swell of one breast through the bra. Stiles whimpered and arched in excitement.

 

“Harder,” She breathed.

 

“Bit soon to say that,” Derek teased.

 

“No. M-mark me.”

 

Derek growled deeply, moved the fabric aside, and bit down to do more than tease. He didn't break the skin, but he let her feel the strength behind his blunt teeth. Stiles arched, breath sucking in and catching in her throat. When he released her flesh she crashed back down on the bed, panting hard and grasping at his hair. Derek reveled in the pull as he worked the bra down to suckle on one pert nipple. He continued his trek down her body. Stiles was already chanting his name and he intended to steal her breath away and leave her voice hoarse from screaming in bliss. Derek slid her panties down without letting his lips and tongue leave her flesh. He left a wet trail down her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button, and then biting the swell above her pubic bone gently.

 

“Oh, fuck! Derek!” Stiles panted, “Oh my gods, I want this _so bad!”_

 

Derek hummed in approval and mouthed _around_ her clit just to tease her. He found her mound beneath her clit and pressed his tongue firmly into one indent that led to the center of her pleasure. Stiles gave him an angry swear and pushed at his head, so he chuckled and moved lower. Derek hiked her legs up and threw them over his shoulders so he could tackle her taint, licking and pressing firm kisses to the bulge beneath her mound. Stiles whined and Derek's fingers moved to finger her gently. Stiles gasped and her hips began to arch and jerk against him.

 

“Oh gods, ooooh gods, that's... umph! So... deeper. More. Fuck, I can take it Derek, _finger me!_ Yeah, get up in my cunt like you _want it!”_

 

It was... painfully difficult not to laugh at Stiles' enthusiastic demand for more, but it was also sexy as hell. Stiles' brand of sexy was just awkward and hilariously adorable. That was who she was and Derek loved that she could make any moment precious and fun at the same time. So he smothered his laughter and dug his fingers into her body until she began to arch and gasp. Her thighs clenched tightly and Derek moaned as she shook in pleasure. He had to pause to rearrange her legs, but once he did he got his mouth down to her pucker where he wanted it. A soft blow first to get her to relax, and then he was lathing her with his tongue while he fingered her into madness. His free hand moved up to grasp her clit, thumb working the tip until Stiles let out a guttural cry of relief. She went limp along the bed, one leg twitching as it fell off of Derek's shoulder to splay wide on the bed.

 

“I really want to fuck you now,” Derek growled, voice so deep he barely recognized it.

 

“Yeah, you do that,” Stiles panted, “I'mma lie here and take a nap.”

 

“Honey,” Derek smirked, “If you fall asleep I'm not doing it right.”

 

Derek flipped her over and lifted her hips up to settle her into the position he wanted. He loved Stiles. He faced her most often in the shower as they slowly brought each other off before the cubs woke up or after they went to sleep. Now that he had her all to himself he didn't want sweet and tender. He wanted to mount her like she was his bitch. His beautiful alpha bitch who he would fuck until he pleased her so fully that his own climax was merely an addition to her satisfaction. Proof that he had done well and deserved reward.

 

Derek hummed in approval as he slid two slick fingers into her and found her ready for him. She had stretched nicely and only required he spread his fingers to remind it to open up for him a bit more. He gave his favorite mole on her ass a bite and Stiles sucked in air harshly and whined as she let it out. Derek pulled his digits free and lined himself up, eager to bury himself into Stiles' plush ass. He slid into her body in three slow presses, letting her take him in at her own pace.

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek growled.

 

“So big, Derek, please,” Stiles breathed, “Take me, my mate. My _husband.”_

 

Derek pulled free and pressed in, searching for the angle that would render her speechless. On the third press, his body aching to just release, Stiles let out a punched sound and started to press back against him.

 

_There!_

 

Derek began to fuck into her enthusiastically, thrilling as his body found the motions that he longed for. Stiles hummed and moaned and leaned back into him. He reached out and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down onto the bed so he could tease a sensitive nipple. Stiles' body arched and bowed. He pushed her back into place, and kept going. Bliss was around the corner. He was going to knot her firmly, fill her body deeply, and when his knot was pressing against her prostate he was going to muff her and rub her clit until she had the kind of climax that made up for those she'd missed for years.

 

Stiles was pushing back evenly now, all thought of lying back and relaxing gone as Derek amped her up again. She reached for her bits but Derek slapped her hand away. _Mine!_ His knot was ready. Derek pressed deep into Stiles' gorgeous body, grasping her slender hips and holding her tight as his knot expanded inside her passage. Stiles groaned as her body was stretched taut. Derek threw himself across her, hands moving from hips down to groin. He took her in hand, stroking the tip of her clit with one hand while the other reached down to her folds to find the two canals that would bring her bliss. Derek's fingers slid in unerringly. He knew the pressure he needed now, she having shyly shown him and he having finished her off earlier. He fucked his fingers into her body and she began to grunt with each thrust.

 

Her low sounds quickly turned high. Her lips parted and she began to let out soft _Ah'_ s of excitement. They rose in volume until Stiles was screaming with each push of his hips and fingers. He ground into her ass even as her body sucked on him hungrily. He couldn't hold back his climax any longer, but Stiles was with him this time. He had no idea when his teeth had dug into her shoulder, but she wasn't complaining as she screamed in bliss beneath him.

 

Derek's wolf was howling in joy, Derek was groaning against the flesh he was worrying in his teeth, and Stiles' muscles were clenching rhythmically around his knot. There was no faking this. Stiles was sated as they collapsed forward onto the bed. Derek kept an arm firmly around her waist to stop her from pulling painfully on his knot. They rolled sideways together and Derek wrapped her up in his arms lovingly. Her head rested on one arm, his on the pillow, his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. His breath stirred her short hair as their bodies came down from bliss.

 

“That... was... _amazing_ ,” Stiles panted.

 

“Thank you,” Derek breathed.

 

“You're... welcome.”

 

“I don't mean for the compliment,” Derek chuckled, “I mean for this. For sharing your body with me. For being the woman who I needed. My pack. My cub's mother.”

 

“Thank you for being the man I need,” Stiles replied softly after several seconds of silence, “For... for helping me love my body even more than I already did.”

 

“It's a pretty freaking awesome body.”

 

Stiles laughed a bit and Derek groaned at the clench around his knot.

 

“Oh gods, don't laugh!”

 

“Too late!” Stiles giggled.

 

“Oh gods! No! My knot!”

 

“Mine now!”

 

“You can keep it, just stop _squeezing!”_

 

“NEVER!”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Derek had been practically stalking the grocery store. He'd gotten the sitter who had managed to survive the cubs a few weeks back to watch them for him as he paced the isles. He'd had the managers ask him more than once why he was here, so he'd started buying things. When that hadn't passed muster he'd walked the manager back to the register and bought a hundred dollar gift card. He got them daily after that, and they had left him to scowl his way through the store every day. When he had far too many he donated them to a food bank, but that didn't assuage his guilt over somehow having let Isaac down.

 

_Where is he?_

 

Isaac was eighteen, or at least close to it. It had been three months to the day from when they had first spoken, but Derek hadn't seen Isaac and his father in a month. They had always shopped at the same time and Derek had kept a low profile, so why the hell had their schedule changed? Maybe they had just stocked up during their last trip. Or Isaac had gotten out on his own. Maybe Derek should start looking at shelters? Derek had counted on the father tossing him out the second he hit eighteen, but perhaps he'd just decided to keep him in a more permanent way.

 

_He can't be dead. He can't. Come on, Isaac, where are you?_

 

Finally.

 

Isaac walked into the store, pushing the cart with his head down and his eyes red from crying. His father was leading the way, talking loudly into his phone with someone who he claimed owed him money. Derek headed for him with sharp steps. He wasn't going to wait any longer. If Isaac was a few days out from 18, well the courts would side with Derek.

 

Derek had a moment of hesitation as he neared them, one in which he remembered that the young man had _not_ reached out to him despite having his information. Perhaps Derek's rescue wasn't wanted. Then Isaac looked up and the desperatation on his face made Derek want to not only take him away, but violently beat his father until the man pissed himself. Instead of breaking multiple laws and landing them in with the police while they still _technically_ had kidnapped cubs with them, Derek simply gripped Isaac's arm and led him away.

 

“Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?” The man snapped.

 

“Sir?” Isaac stammered, “Where are we going?”

 

“Home,” Derek stated.

 

“Get your hands off my kid!” The father shouted, following after him.

 

The manager was headed their way, eyes wide with realization that this was why Derek had been stalking the store. He looked guilty, horrified, and more than a bit sick. Derek ignored him as he headed for the exit; not rushing but not slowing down.

 

“Hey! You!” The manager called, voice cracking in alarm.

 

“Please don't stop!” Isaac spat out, gripping Derek's arm with one of his hands.

 

“I don't intend to,” Derek stated. He flashed his badge at the manager before he could start calling the police and walked out the door without so much as a backward glance.

 

“He'll kill us,” Isaac whispered in horror.

 

“I'd like to see him try,” Derek replied, flashing his eyes at Isaac and startling the poor boy, “I won't hurt you. No one is going to hurt you anymore.”

 

Derek opened the passenger door to the camero just as the father caught up with them. Derek didn't rush. He didn't shove. He just turned to the man and glared him down as he approached. Isaac scrambled into the car and slammed the door shut.

 

“I'm gonna call the cops you sick sonofa-”

 

“Think you can pass a breathalizer when they get here?” Derek asked sharply.

 

Isaac's father scowled and started to step back, looking as if he might flee. Derek wouldn't be surprised if his license were already revoked.

 

“He's my _son_.”

 

“You lost that right,” Derek stated firmly, “We'll be by to pick up his things tomorrow at noon. Don't be home.”

 

“You have no right!”  
  


“No,” Derek jabbed his chest with an exposed claw, “ _You_ had no right. If I so much as suspect that you've contacted him I will call every judge and lawyer I know and bury you in legal fees until the state owns your car, your home, and the clothes on your back. Are we clear?”

 

“He's half your age, you sick fuck!”

 

“I'm happily married,” Derek snorted.

 

Derek walked around the car, got in, and drove off with loud music blaring just for effect. When they got on the highway he turned it down to spare his ears. Isaac was silent beside him for all of two seconds before he spoke up.

 

“That was badass.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“What was your name?”

 

“Derek.”

 

“I'm... really not going back?”

 

“Just to get your things with me there to make sure he doesn't bother you.”

 

“What do I have to do to pay you back?” Isaac asked leerily.

 

“Are you any good with werewolf cubs?” Derek asked with a wry grin.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Honey! I'm home!” Stiles chirped.

 

Stiles walked into the living room to find a complete stranger rolling around on the floor with the cubs, pretending to be hurt as Bella smacked him with her stuffed dragon. She and the two boys were laughing hysterically while the boy looked more than a bit bedraggled.

 

“Uh... hi?”

 

“Oh, hi!” The young man sat up, curls bouncing, “Um... I'm not sure Mrs. Hale would like me to let visitors in, but I guess you have a key?”

 

“ _I'm_ Mrs. Hale,” Stiles folded her arms over her chest, “Who the fuck are you and why are you playing with my cubs?”

 

“I'm the babysitter,” He replied hesitantly, “You're... _Mrs_. Hale?”

 

“We have a babysitter?” Stiles stuttered.

 

“I mean, I'm technically your second one? I relieved Crissy an hour ago and, boy, let me tell you! She was _really_ happy when Mr. Hale told her that her services would only be needed one more time!”

 

“Crissy? One _more_ time? WHERE IS DEREK _?!”_

 

“Uh...” The young man gave her a horrified look and called over his shoulder, “Mr. Hale?!”

 

“It's _Derek_ , Mr. Hale was my dad and he's been dead for years,” Derek snapped, exiting the bathroom where he'd been detained while Stiles freaked out, “Stiles, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is my mate Stiles.”

 

“See? Babysitter. I, uh... I had no idea werewolves were so nice!” Isaac chirped, his expression forced as he hurried over to Stiles, “Derek told me about scenting. I don't mind. Anything to stay here.”

 

“Stay... here?” Stiles shifted to one side and glanced at Derek around Isaac's body.

 

“We have a new cub,” Derek stated, eyebrows doing a complicated dance above his eyes, “Surprise.”

 

“Cub?” Stiles blinked and then straightened up and refocused on Isaac.

 

He looked terrified. He was smiling, but his eyes were big pools of absolute fear. Stiles' mind quickly supplanted his cub's eyes over those of the young man before him and then stepped forward. Isaac's neck tilted to one side hopefully and Stiles nuzzled his neck.

 

“Welcome home,” Stiles told him, “I'm Stiles. I'm a girl, she/her pronouns.”

 

“Uh... Isaac. Guy. Um... he/him?”

 

“Awesome. We have limited space, so for now you'll be on the couch. Luckily our new home will be ready in about a week so when we move there you'll get your own bedroom.”

 

“I don't mind the couch. I won't take up much space and I don't have much stuff. Well, right now I don't have _any_ stuff, but-”

 

“We'll get your stuff tomorrow,” Derek stated, stepping forward and nuzzling behind Stiles' ear, whuffing in the new scent she'd taken on when she'd scentmarked Isaac, “I love you so much, Stiles.”

 

“Love you too, you big lug. Do I want to know?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay. Well, Scott will want to meet him. He'll be here to help us move next week.”

 

“Mm,” Derek acknowledged, kissing Stiles gently, “Would you mind giving the cubs a bath while I make dinner?”

 

“No problem,” Stiles pressed their lips together firmly.

 

“Thank you,” Derek whispered.

 

Stiles rolled her eyes and took Bella from Isaac's arms, “Okay you lot! Bath time!”

 

Derek listened in on the fun going on in the bathroom while making dinner for them all. Isaac, meanwhile, was babbling about whatever came into his head from sports to the comics he was hoping he could recover.

 

“I mean, he's probably going to burn all my things when he gets back, but at least I'm alive, right? I don't think he'd burn any photos of my mom or brother, but he might withhold them. Can we sneak in to get them?”

 

“Hm? Sure,” Derek nodded.

 

Stiles shrieked and laughed from the bathroom, probably getting a face full of water from the cubs. The bath was surprisingly short, probably because the cubs were eager to get back to their guest. By the time Derek was taking the pot of pasta off the stove top three naked cubs came tearing through the house, shaking off and laughing hysterically.

 

“HEY! NOT IN WOLF FORM!” Stiles shouted, “Dry off first!”

 

“Woah! Naked kids!” Isaac gaped, and then followed it up with, “Naked adult! Uh... what the what?”

 

Derek turned in surprise to see Stiles chasing the cubs with an armful of towels, stark naked and without her vagina clip. Stiles usually wore it just for comfort when naked, but perhaps had taken it out to pee or because it had gotten uncomfortable. Isaac was now looking at them both as if he weren't sure if this _was_ a safer place for him. After all, he didn't know them. Before Derek could figure out his words Stiles caught Isaac's horrified expression and gave him a relaxed smile.

 

“We're a werewolf family,” Stiles told him, “And we tend to be naked most of the time. It's not sexual, and you don't have to join in. If you're worried about my genitals I have great news: he's the only one who has to worry about them.”

 

Stiles pointed at Derek and then ducked after Conner as he ran past in full wolf form, dripping water everywhere. Stiles tackled him and dried him vigorously while he happily yipped and squirmed. She released him and he tore off to run across the couch before skidding to a stop in front of Isaac. He paused, gave him a hesitant look, and then sneaked closer and sniffed at him curiously. Isaac stayed completely still until he moved along, and then Bella came forward with Rory's hand firmly held in hers.

 

“Sniff,” Bella ordered, “Like dis.”

 

Bella sniffed across his foot, up his leg, and down the other side. Rory grimaced but repeated her actions and then stuck his thumb in his mouth and wandered back over to Stiles. She picked him up and flopped down on the couch to snuggle. The other two saw a cuddle opportunity and hurried to her to press into each side. Derek saw how tired they looked after playing with their new packmate, so he brought dinner to the couch. They all ate in relative silence, with Stiles' attention on the cubs her attempts to preserve their furniture from them.

 

“There's my beautiful babies,” Stiles cooed, petting cheeks and kissing little noses, “Why don't each of you pick out a book, okay?”

Isaac watched from a chair with longing in his eyes as Stiles read to the triplets. Once she was done she herded them into the bedroom and put them all to bed before coming back out into the living room to join Derek and Isaac.

 

“Well,” Stiles smiled, “More pack! This is exciting. Anything we should know about you, Isaac? Allergies? Medical stuff? Next of kin?”

 

“N-next of kin?” Isaac gave Derek a worried glance.

 

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

 

“What? We're responsible for him now. You don't think this stuff is important?”

 

“The medical stuff... yeah,” Derek shrugged slightly, “Trust me, you don't want to know his family.”

 

“Hm,” Stiles gave Isaac another considering glance, “You're about my size. I'll find something masculine for you to wear.”

 

“That should be tough,” Derek teased, nudging her as she passed by.

 

“Quiet, you,” Stiles laughed, “I'll cut you off.”

 

“From what? My hand?” Derek scoffed.

 

“From aaall a dis,” Stiles exaggeratedly gestured to herself, “And the _free_ sitter service I provide to you when I'm not at school. Don't think we aren't talking about _that_.”

 

“Crissy was certified with werewolf cub experience,” Derek sighed, “I had to get Isaac. It was important.”

 

“Talking. Later,” Stiles emphasized, heading into their bedroom.

 

She returned a short while later with clean night clothes for Isaac, hinting none-too-subtly that he should use the bathroom to change. Derek watched him go and sighed as Stiles rounded on him.

 

“You left our cubs with a _stranger?_ ”

 

“A _certified_ stranger from a sitter service!” Derek huffed.

 

“I'm not worried about that, Derek! I'm worried about the fact they're learning to talk!”

 

“What?” Derek shrugged, “That's good. Isn't it?”

 

Stiles stepped closer and took Derek's hands, “I don't know how much they remember. They were so little, but it was only a year ago, Derek. They might still remember, and having remembered they might want... need... to talk about it. Having been a kid who needed a helluva lot of therapy at one point, I know the lure of strangers who aren't going to stick around afterwards to scare you with their judgment post mental purge. They might _tell someone_ that they had different parents. Someone who will figure out that we're _not supposed_ to have them.”

 

Derek swallowed hard and nodded, “Then it's good we have Isaac now.”

 

Stiles sighed, “Yeah, okay. I'm not going to win this one, but I'm not fighting you on it anyway, so stop trying to best me, okay? He stays. The sitter service doesn't.”

 

“Okay,” Derek nodded, “I'm sorry. Should we be getting them help? Somehow?”

 

“I don't know,” Stiles breathed out slowly, “I guess we'll see if they need it? Like I said, they might not remember it at all.”

 

“Remember or not, they might still be affected.”

 

“I guess, we could-”

 

The bathroom door opened and a nervous Isaac stepped out completely naked and giving them both a worried look. Derek smiled fondly, his inner wolf wagging his tail happily.

 

“I'll get you some bedding for the couch,” Stiles smiled, walking past him with a fond glance.

 

Isaac moved up to Derek nervously, hands still in front of his groin protectively, “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes,” Derek replied succinctly before heading to the bedroom. He doubted they would stay up late playing games considering they had a guest. So Derek would read in bed.

 

“Okay. So I'll just... wait here. Naked.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Isaac was an eager puppy for a human being. He was hungry for love, affection, acceptance, and safety. He worked hard to keep their home clean, got underfoot far too often, and bonded with the cubs instantaneously. Derek spent more time patching up little injuries from overeager pups than he did cooking and cleaning, but since that gave him time to prepare for their move he wasn't frustrated with Isaac taking over his housespouse duties. When they had a bigger house Derek would 100% need help cleaning it, and as their pack grew he would need someone to help him cook as well. Preferably in turns since Isaac had decided they only needed ramen and cans of instant stew to survive.

 

The house was finished and Stiles' next holiday break was approaching, which was move-in day for them. They had gone shopping on days off together only to find that Stiles absolutely hated shopping. They walked in the furniture store and Stiles pointed to the first things she saw that were large enough and said she'd take them as is. No attempts to match or fit their personalities. She didn't want to see swatches. She wanted to _leave_. Derek sent her to the park with the kids and canceled every order that she'd made.

 

After a few solid hours of looking through options both in the store and in their catalog Derek left with half their furniture ordered. He returned to Beacon's without Stiles to finish his shopping over the next two days and soon enough everything was ready for delivery. Most of it would be arriving the day before they moved in, but a few things would be after. Luckily the most important things such as clothes and their big bed were already present and accounted for.

 

Moving day brought Scott back into the area. He and Noah would be seeing the house for the first time. Derek had left Stiles and Isaac with the cubs the day before to receive the new furniture and set it up, and he'd gone overboard. He hadn't had the opportunity to make them a perfect den until then and it was making him frantic. When the rest of the pack arrived the next morning with the moving van right behind, Derek was still awake and neurotically decorating.

 

“Hello?!” Stiles called as Derek started to hurry toward the steps from the second floor, “Oh my god! There's a _vase_ by the door!”

 

“I think if it's by the door you have to use a z sound,” Scott laughed, “Like vaaazzzz. Whoa. Dude. You have a _mansion!”_

 

“I know right?!” Stiles laughed, “Hey, babe, nice vaaazzzz.”

 

Derek rolled his eyes as he moved down the steps to greet his mate and their pack, “You're both annoying.”

 

“Aww, you missed us!” Stiles smiled, asking for a kiss with ludicrous smooching noises.

 

The cubs burst out of Stiles and Isaac's arms and took off running, screaming in excitement at the huge space before them. The foyer was two stories tall with a coat closet to the left, an entry to the kitchen with it's eat-in nook beyond that, the grand staircase winding above on display straight ahead with the decorative table and _vase_ helping the space flow, and the living room a beautiful expanse to the right. The gigantic fireplace done in black marble dominated the that room and Stiles stroked it appreciatively as she looked at the delicate furniture that decorated the room. Isaac stood and stared out at their yard through the bay window, which Derek had asked have a padded seat installed.

 

“This is... not kid proof,” Stiles pointed out.

 

“This is the room we see guests in,” Derek told her, “It's decorative more than anything else. The family room has the durable furniture in it. It's also larger, per your request.”

 

“Well, thank goodness for that!”

 

Derek smiled fondly. He could smell her happiness bubbling beneath the surface, so he wasn't bothered by her hesitation when she saw the furnishings. Derek led them through the double oak doors from the living room and into the hall. Straight ahead was the dining room, massive and without doors to interrupt the view. It drew a person in, with a gorgeous floor-to-ceiling bay window and a service entrance into the kitchen that was also accessible via the hall they had entered through.

 

Down the right of the hall was the first floor bathroom and the mud room. Across from the bathroom was the guest suite with it's own full bathroom and a bay window with a window seat. Down the left of the hallway was the aforementioned kitchen complete with a dining nook with yet another walk in bay window. Derek had put in an [octagonal bench](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/95/c2/2c/95c22c48fab903e9e88ce3410fb35470--kitchen-banquette-kitchen-nook.jpg) seating arrangement in that space that allowed eight people to sit comfortably in the nook, although the kitchen's island also had two bar stools on one side.

 

Accessible from both the kitchen was the family room, and as promised the furniture here was soft and comfortable, the carpeting thick, and the additional fireplace grated for safety. Pictures of the cubs- in profile to avoid flare- adorned the walls along with framed scribble drawings and Stiles' high school diploma. Noah had promised to provide photos of Stiles when he came that day and Derek had nails in place to receive them. Stiles sighed as if she had finally recognized the space as home and threw herself down onto the couch.

 

Derek laughed, “We're not done the tour, and you _will_ be helping unload the moving van. Come on, lazy bones.”

 

“But it's my semester _break_!” Stiles whined, but she let him pull her up.

 

To the right of the family room's entrance was a set of french doors that led onto a huge patio with a lawn still covered in straw since the landscaping hadn't produced grass yet. It would be beautiful in time and Derek had already sectioned off the part that would hold their pool. To the left of the entrance was another set of double oak doors. Stiles pushed through them with an excited squeal, did a spin, and began to sing the lyrics from Beauty and the Beast as she gazed at the built in shelves of their library.

 

“I think there's something there that wasn't there before!” Stiles sashayed across the room.

 

“Well, it's not books,” Isaac noted sarcastically.

 

Derek snorted and Stiles gave Isaac the irritated look that deserved. The shelves _were_ empty, but that was because it was moving day. There were plenty of books in the moving van and the flatbed of the truck Noah had borrowed to bring the last of Stiles' things from his place. Derek had raided his home for more of Stiles' things overnight while Noah had slept, but he hadn't brought the books in as Stiles had a 'system' that she wanted to implement. Besides, they wouldn't fit in the Camaro.

 

“Who are you again?” Scott wondered, giving Isaac a... hungry look? Well. That was a surprise.

 

“Isaac. Apparently they adopted me,” Isaac informed Scott.

 

“Adopt... you're a minor?”

 

“Uh. No?” Isaac gave Scott a suspicious look, “Who are you?”

 

“Scott.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Their _alpha,”_ Scott emphasized.

 

“Oh! I thought Stiles was the alpha.”

 

“I am the alpha,” Stiles cackled, pushing past them, “Come on! I wanna see the bedrooms!”

 

“You're not the alpha!” Scott shouted after her, then pouted at Derek, “I'm the alpha.”

 

“You may be _the_ alpha,” Derek replied as he passed him, “But Stiles is definitely an alpha in her own right, and you're _barely_ around.”

 

“I'm going to college!”

 

“So is she,” Derek reminded him as he headed back through the kitchen entrance into the foyer and up the steps, “She's still there for her pack.”

 

“I'm there for them!”

 

“You didn't even remember Isaac was with us,” Stiles' head appeared over a dark wooden banister, “And I _know_ we told you, because I was hella pissed and ranted to you about Derek hiring a sitter without talking to me first.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Scott frowned.

 

“Will this hold me if I-” Stiles started.

 

“Don't teach the cubs to do that,” Derek cut her off before she could mount the banister and slide down it.

 

“You don't have to teach kids to slide down shit. They are born knowing that. Speaking of, where are they?”

 

“Upstairs,” Derek replied, “They followed my scent. I spent the most time up there.”

 

Stiles squealed again and took off running up the steps. Straight ahead was a bathroom open to the floor, but there were bathrooms in each bedroom save the one across from the primary bathroom. Next to the floor's bathroom was the laundry room. To the far right was the attic access and the master bedroom. Derek had decided that a His & Hers bathroom set in that room was pointless and turned the second bathroom into a larger closet instead. The room was massive, roughly L shaped, and decorated with posters from Stiles' childhood The dressers, tables, and lights were all in place, but the bed they had made love in had been moved to the guest bedroom downstairs to make room for the bed they had been sharing with the cubs. It sat beneath a window looking out onto the front lawn. Stiles ran into the bathroom and shrieked loud enough to make even the humans cover their ears.

 

“The Jacuzzi is set up! Finish the tour without me!”

 

“Oh, no you don't!”

 

Derek dragged Stiles out of the bathroom by an ear and pushed her out the door while the rest of them laughed in amusement. Past the stairwell down to the first floor were four bedrooms, one for each cub and one for Isaac. The cubs had been exploring the rooms and running wild in general, but they had each unerringly found their own room based on color alone. Bella's bedroom was the princess pink she adored complete with a gauzy canopy bed and make-up mirror station. Conner's had one red accent wall, a red carpet, and a white loft bed with a Kung Fu Panda bedspread and a slide down one side. Rory's room had been the most difficult to decorate. He was far more delayed than the others and introverted to boot, but Derek had noticed that his favorite books were always ones with trains. So Rory's room was blue with Thomas the Tank Engine bedspread and a table with a wooden train set with tracks that could be put wherever desired and little wooden signs and houses. Bella was already primping and brushing her hair when they glanced in at her. Conner was punching a pillow and shouting out his victory. Rory... Rory was crying.

 

“What's wrong, baby?” Stiles asked, crouching down beside him as he held a red train in one hand and chewed on three fingers of his other hand, “Hey, don't. You'll hurt yourself. Rory, honey, don't you like your room?”

 

“I love it,” Rory spoke softly.

 

Derek's breath caught and his eyes widened in shock. Stiles looked up at him with a mirrored expression, but forced her awe aside to look back down at Rory.

 

“So what's wrong, Rory?”

 

“It's go away.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It's go away. Ever-thing goes away.”

 

“You mean moving? This is our home now. We aren't moving again, baby. We were just waiting for this awesome place to be built.”

 

Rory knocked over a railway crossing sign.

 

“Ever'thing goes away. You go away, too.”

 

Derek felt his stomach plummet. Finding out that Rory was just _not_ talking rather than significantly delayed was one thing. Finding out he was actually talking better than his other siblings was a shock. Finding out that he had been silent because of his trauma was devastating.

 

“Hey,” Stiles picked Rory up and took him over to his car shaped bed- Derek hadn't found a train one big enough- and sat down on it with Rory in her lap, “That is _not_ happening. I'm not going anywhere. You're my cub and I'm your momma. Derek's your daddy, right Derek?”

 

“We're even getting married,” Derek hurried over, “You can be in the wedding. We'll celebrate being a family together and-”

 

“And the powice will take us away,” Rory stated, some consonants still difficult for his tiny mouth.

 

“Oh _god_ he heard us worrying,” Stiles whispered.

 

“He can still here us,” Derek reminded her, waspish as he tried to think of a solution.

 

“I know, but-”

 

“That won't happen,” Noah spoke up, heading over and kneeling down, “People have stopped looking for the cubs you three used to be. Stiles has re-named you. We've got papers to prove you're hers. I know Stiles worries, but that's just your momma's way. Unless you or your siblings tell anyone there's no reason to think anyone will figure out that you aren't really hers. I'm a sherriff- that's like a police officer, but better- and I'm keeping an eye on things. If by some chance people figured it out I would warn you all and you'd have plenty of chance to escape before anyone got near you. That's just the back-up plan though, because _no one_ is going to figure it out. You're safe.”

 

“Does Isaac know?” Scott whispered.

 

They all looked up from reassuring Rory in surprise, but Isaac wasn't present to ask questions. Derek extended his ears to find that Isaac was in the room with his name on the door. Like Rory he was weeping, but Derek didn't have to be close enough to scent his emotions to know that his tears were joyful. Isaac had a home at last.

 

“We haven't discussed it with him, no,” Stiles admitted, “I think he can be trusted, but the less people who know the better. That way people can't slip up. Rory, when people ask you will tell them that I'm your mommy. You can tell them Derek adopted you when we mated, but you will always tell people that I'm your momma. Okay? Can you say that?”

 

“Siles my momma,” Rory replied in a bored tone.

 

“Oh my _god_ , he takes after you,” Stiles pointed at Derek accusingly.

 

Derek gave her a feral grin in reply, picked up Rory, and tossed him into the air to get a squeal from him.

 

“No more tears, little wolf,” Derek chided, putting him down on his bed, “Today we claim our territory. Did you drink a lot of water on the way over?”

 

“Yeah,” Rory grinned.

 

“Good. Go pee in your potty, but _don't_ pee all the way. Momma is going to take you out back while we unload all our stuff and move in thing that smell like us from the last territory. This is going to be our permanent den, so I want you to pee in the back yard. Front, too, if you have enough.”

 

Rory nodded his acceptance of the mission and Stiles watched him scamper off.

 

“Keep an eye on him,” Derek spoke softly, “I smelled blood while he was chewing at his hand. This conversation helped, but the problem isn't over. You were right about them being traumatized. I'll find a solution to the therapy problem. Someone we can trust. Maybe my family's old druid, Deaton. I think he still lives around here.”

 

“The vet?” Scott asked.

 

Derek nodded and headed out the door, pulling Scott with him. No one asked Isaac to help them move. It wasn't until after they had spread cub-scented toys throughout the family room, filled up the master suite with furniture, and moved their pans into the kitchen that Derek began to collect his boxes. Stiles was in the library setting up the books while the cubs rolled their scent into the family room and played with old and new toys. Derek and Scott picked up the few belongings Isaac had managed to save from the curb when his father had thrown out all his things before they could get there. Most of them had been intact, but some of them he'd pissed on out of spite, knowing that it would infuriate a werewolf and ruin some of them. Derek had snuck in after dark as promised and gotten a picture each of Isaac's mother and brother.

 

Derek knocked on Isaac's new bedroom door. He had the room without the bathroom, but Derek had put a sign on the hall bathroom that said Isaac's bathroom. He had only delegated that one to him since he was a human and it was by the stairwell, making it the hardest room to keep silent for the occupant. If Isaac had a complaint, he didn't voice it. He just opened the door and gave Derek a wobbly smile.

 

“My favorite color is blue,” Isaac spoke softly.

 

“Good to know,” Derek nodded, “It's still your room. You decorate it.”

 

Isaac nodded, more tears coming to his eyes. He stepped aside and they both entered with the boxes, placing them down on the floor of the sizeable bedroom. There was a big window straight ahead, a closet to the left, and the entire of the wall to the right was decorated in mirrors to make the room feel bigger. The carpet beneath the plastic meant to protect the rug was beige. On the floor were a pile of paint swatches, paint supplies, and a gift card to the nearby hardware store. The four poster bed was uncovered for convenience, but there was enough plastic set aside to cover it as well. On the bed was a gift card to a home store so he could buy the perfect linens for his room. It was a blank slate. A fresh start.

 

The only decoration besides the mirrors was the sign on the door with his name and a family photo on top of the dresser that included Isaac. Stiles had set a timer, jumped in, and quickly snapped it when the cubs had fallen asleep on Isaac and Derek during story time. The frame was covered in the scent of salty tears. Derek took out the photos of Isaac's mother and brother and handed them to him. He walked them over and put one on each side of the new family photo.

 

“Welcome home,” Derek told him, clapping him on the shoulder firmly.

 

<http://signaturecustomhomes.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/3818_floorplan.jpg>

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Scott and Isaac spent a lot of time together over the next few days, and it turned out that it was primarily because Scott was an alpha. Isaac wanted the bite, but not just for himself. He wanted Scott to know that there was a girl back in their college town who had violent seizures. She'd applied to be turned in the past, but because she was viewed as weak no pack would take her. She had a family to care for her, so she didn't need a home like Isaac did, but she did need her health. Eventually Scott couldn't say no to Isaac's pretty eyes and left them after dinner to go seek the girl out. Derek felt both the new connections a few hours later and smiled as his pack grew. Scott was becoming more powerful by the day.

 

Noah had firmly refused to move in with them, insisting he loved his home and would be living out his days there. He did, however, agree to stay over occasionally so he could spend more time with his daughter and grandcubs.

 

Meanwhile, now that they'd moved in, Stiles was planning their wedding. She had, probably out of both spite and joy, purchased the dress with the plaid top. It was adorable and Derek couldn't wait to see her in it. Derek wanted to bring in the justice and just get it done with, but Stiles wanted her Cinderella wedding. She was going to be waiting for the grass to grow and the landscaping to be done so that he could have the wedding in their back yard. Derek was irritated that she was planning on ruining the grass once it finally grew. He wanted to rent a nice hall, but Stiles wouldn't hear of it.

 

With the wedding planning came the mythical friend Lydia who Derek hadn't had the pleasure of meeting up until that point. She was a positively terrifying woman who came flying in on an expensive perfumed wind and demanding the attention of everyone in the room. She and Stiles fought to the point of screaming over decorations, Stiles' already purchased dress (how dare she without consulting Lydia!) and something apparently dreadful that was only referred to as 'the arrangements'. Derek took the cubs and Isaac out to run in the Preserve.

 

Ah, the Preserve. Derek had asked they wed the day of the full moon so he could celebrate with her that night in the woods he'd grown up running in. Stiles joyfully agreed and shut Lydia down when she wanted to move the date. It was a few months out so Isaac's tolerance for the moon's call was formed. He was dating Scott and Allison now, so they were going to be running together for the first time that night in the age old mating dance that Derek's people cherished. Derek feared meeting Allison. She was related to the woman who had destroyed his life, after all, but had been mated to a werewolf for years and would now be mated to a second. She was pregnant with his alpha's cubs. Derek would make the effort.

 

Erica hadn't joined in on the wedding plans as she was settling into her new self, but she was part of the wedding itself. She and Derek had bonded and she had agreed to be one of his groomswomen. She brought with her a plus one in a young man she had begun to date with her newfound confidence. He was her first boyfriend in her young life, and he might very well be her mate. She wasn't telling, and the stoic man barely spoke, but Stiles said she was sure.

 

Finally the day came. Derek was nervous as he dressed in a suit with a plaid pocket square and cumber bun, but it was more for the crowds than the wedding itself. Stiles was already his. This was for _her_ , and Derek didn't want to ruin it by clamming up when his well-known discomfort with people and talking showed up. The cubs were all in the wedding, forming a happy, skipping group of flowercubs who threw petals at the floor cloth pathway, the guests, and each other. Isaac was their ring bearer because the cubs could _not_ be trusted. Scott was Stiles' bridesman with Erica on his arm, and he was crying before the music even started. Noah walked Stiles down the isle after Scott and Erica, pressing a kiss to her cheek. The dress really was perfect for Stiles, and as promised Lydia had gotten the flower arrangements to bring it out rather than make it look ridiculous. The arrangements featured tiger lilies, amaryllis, and hellebore; orange, bright red, and reddish purple to complement the typical colors in flannel while still appearing beautiful. Stiles' bouquet were white roses so that they didn't drown in the colorful top portion of her [dress](https://wedding-pictures.onewed.com/match/images/114146/winter-wedding-ideas-plaid-bridal-shrug.full.jpg). She looked like a goddess and Scott soon wasn't the only one with ears in his eyes.

 

The justice droned on about love and the moon and the joy of soulmates that werewolves were so blessed to find, but Derek couldn't hear a word of it. All he could focus on was Stiles' heartbeat. Steady and sure. Her eyes were watery, but she didn't dare shed a tear over the make up Lydia had so meticulously applied. She stared at Derek as if he were the world, not even looking over when the cubs set to loudly playing in the isle. Melissa wrangled them with a matronly hiss that had them all behaving instantly.

 

Then Derek was pushing back her veil and smiling down at something absolutely new. A tattoo. On her neck. She must have gotten it that morning as it still smelled faintly of blood. It was right where a wolf would bite down to claim his mate, but Derek couldn't do that without risking Stiles' life as a human. The triskelle was small, black, and absolutely stunning. Derek whispered her name and then leaned in to press their lips firmly together in a chaste, but tender kiss.

 

A cheer went up, the wolves around them threw back their heads and howled, and Derek joined them a split second later. He swept Stiles up into his arms in a bridal carry and marched her into their home with his face painful from smiling. The kitchen was set up as a buffet, the dining room's gigantic table beautifully decorated to give their small wedding party a family style wedding dinner. They were catered with steak and salmon and chicken and far too man vegetables for the cub's taste buds. They laughed. They toasted. They mocked each other. The room was drawing to a slightly drunken calm when Lydia chimed her glass and stood up.

 

She was dressed in a smart pantsuit, all white just to mock Stiles' choice of colors since she had disagreed with the dress from the start. Stiles had been scandalized and amused when she'd seen it.

 

“Derek, Stiles, you're welcome for your wedding,” She stated proudly.

 

The room laughed, toasted her, and began to go back to their wedding cake, but Lydia cleared her throat pointedly until they looked over again.

 

“Obviously since I took the wedding from fantasy to reality without murdering Stiles or charging her for it, I don't owe anyone a wedding present, however...” Lydia walked around the table to where Stiles sat giving her a baffled look and took both their hands, “I know that you can't have your own kids anymore and I've seen how you collect little birds with broken wings. When you're ready, when the triplets aren't enough little paws as I know they won't be, _this_ will be yours.”

 

Lydia moved Stiles' hand to her abdomen and Derek choked on a sob. He wanted that. Immediately. He wanted to see cubs from beginning to end. He wanted to be kept up at night and change diapers and smell milk again. He wanted Hale eyebrows and Stilinski snark. Stiles stood up and hugged Lydia while the room errupted into applause and Derek put his head in his hands to let himself break down for a moment. Stiles sat down beside him and took his hand in alarm.

 

“Are you okay? We don't have to,” He whispered as Lydia made her way back around the table.

 

“I want to,” Derek whispered back, “ _So much_.”

 

“She's going to want you to pay for the nip-tuck after.”

 

“She can have all the plastic surgery she wants,” Derek laughed weakly, “I just want my cubs. Your cubs. Our cubs.”

 

“I want that, too. Maybe we shouldn't have given the cubs a room each if we mean to make more pups,” Stiles suggested.

 

“They're still sleeping in our bed anyway,” Derek rolled his eyes, “And this will be a few years out anyway, and the new pups would stay in our room for at least two.”

 

“Wow, we're seriously not into privacy,” Stiles stated in a dry tone.

 

“Werewolves never are, and I'd say you're culturally integrated at this point,” Derek laughed.

 

“Mm,” Stiles smiled lovingly, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you,” Derek pressed their lips together again.

 

The moon was rising. Stiles slipped away with a whispered sensual promise as the rest of the pack began to chatter about their plans for the night. Since this was Isaac, Scott, and Allison's mating run they would be taking off in one direction for privacy and sounding out their mating when finished. It would be the first time Derek heard his alpha howl, and that it would be his most joyful cry was absolutely exhilarating.

 

Derek and Stiles would go off on their own in a different direction than the mating party or their wedding party. Between the two mating groups, separating them to avoid any territorial instinct, was the wedding party made up of their pack. The cubs were being minded by the entire pack, with the werewolves running with them joyously and keeping them from going after their parent's scent. Stiles and Derek kissed their pups goodnight, reminding them that they would be apart for the night but that they still loved them dearly and would see them in the morning for breakfast and a post-moon nap.

 

They whined but accepted the care of their grandparents and packmates with enough enthusiasm that Stiles let Derek lead her away, but not before she went up to their bathroom to clean herself thoroughly. When she came down smelling of lube and rubber a wave of lust went through him. She'd prepared and plugged herself. Derek would barely have to hesitate when he took her that night.

 


	24. Chapter 24

They moved through the woods together, laughing and holding hands as they ran like forest spirits. Stiles had traded her wedding dress for a light dress and a shrug to keep her warm. Her perfume was hidden by the smell of bug spray, but Derek didn't mind. He didn't want the pests touching his beautiful mate tonight. When they got far enough away from the wedding party Derek paused, bringing Stiles to a halt beside him.

 

“Run,” Derek growled, awe in his voice, “I want to chase you down and mount you. My gorgeous bitch.”

 

“Your gorgeous _alpha,_ if I recall correctly, and I've done enough running. You run.”

 

“What?” Derek scoffed.

  
“Go,” Stiles' pupils dilated, “Run, my wolf. This time I'm chasing _you.”_

 

Derek's heart raced, his blood roared in his ears, his wolf mentally threw front legs down in playful challenge. _Catch me if you can!_ So Derek ran. He took off with fangs and claws out, bounding through his childhood playground with very adult intentions. Short howls raised up meant to call just his mate to him, a howl that had never left his throat before as it was just for Stiles and never had he needed to call her after him in this way. Always he'd been the pursuer, but now he was the one being sought with amorous intent. Derek slashed the trees and brushed against bushes to leave sight and scent behind, even though Stiles might not be able to follow it. It was nearly half an hour before he slowed down, looking around himself as he scented the air in concern. Might not was becoming _could_ not. Stiles was human, a fact his wolf had forgotten when running full tilt through the woods like some horny teenager.

 

Then he heard the sound of movement off to his right and Stiles slid out of the woods like a dream. Derek's knees buckled, weakened with lust and wonder at his mate's brilliance. She'd followed his sounds, or perhaps known him well enough to locate him, and taken her own pace to catch him up via a more direct route. Certainly he wasn't going to head in the direction of either the house or the wedding party, so there were only so many ways he could go, and she'd found him. She'd found her mate and was approaching him with lust in her eyes, a sheen of sweat on her now naked body, and a her fingers curled like claws.

 

“Down,” Stiles purred, “On your knees for me.”

 

That was no hardship. Derek dropped down to his knees and stayed there, panting with his lips parted in longing. Stiles took full advantage, pressing against him and pushing his face into the needy part of her body. Derek opened his mouth to suckle eagerly as she gripped his hair and held him in place. Stiles moaned as he suckled and licked hungrily, but when his hands moved up to finger her she pushed at his head hard enough to knock a human down. Derek went with it, falling onto his back and rearranging his limbs. He was achingly hard, his cock dripping onto his belly as she straddled him and dropped down onto his thighs. Her fingers dug into his pecks as she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

 

“Remove the plug from my ass,” Stiles growled against his lips.

 

Derek absolutely did _not_ whimper, except he did and was eager to obey. He pulled the plug from her, savoring the sound of it gliding free and the air sucking in on her gaping hole. Stiles dripped lube onto Derek's cock, sliding her hand up and down the shaft firmly before guiding him to her hole.

 

“Can you knot me in this position?”

 

“Y-yes,” Derek nodded hurriedly, “Please. Stiles.”

 

Stiles sank down on his shaft, driving all thought from his head and breath from his chest. He lay on the ground with jaw slack and feet braced in preparation to fuck up into her the moment she was settled. She moved up and down a few times before finally sitting fully in his lap. Stiles let out a soft sound of contentment, pausing in his lap to let her body adjust while Derek clawed the ground beside them.

 

“So beautiful, my mate,” Stiles whispered, although her eyes were closed.

 

Derek couldn't respond. He was taking in harsh breaths and panting them back out. Everything was centered in holding off his knot too soon. Stiles' body relaxed enough to move and she began to ride him, one hand planted in the center of his chest and the other on her lower back. She rocked and lifted and dropped and Derek let out a groan of relief and pleasure. He began to move as well, snapping his hips up to meet her as she dropped down. They fumbled a thrust or two before they found a pattern that worked and then it was all pleased gasps, sated sighs, and the soft moans of lovers in bliss.

 

In the distance Derek heard a deep, powerful sound that made the ground tremble beneath them. Derek's knot inflated, out of his control as his alpha's howl of mated love brought to mind his first mating with Stiles. Stiles gasped when she found herself caught on his length, but she sat down hard and rolled her hips to grind down on his knot.

 

Derek swore as pleasure left him senseless. He had to force shaking hands down to finger her, rough and eager to bring her at least some of the pleasure he felt. His other hand shook dirt off and quickly fondled her clit. A few flicks of his wrist and he felt Stiles' body clench rhythmically with her grunts of pleasure as her feminine ejaculate dripped down his wrist and onto his belly.

 

“Oh my _gods!”_ Derek gasped out, and quickly moved his wrist to his mouth to lick of her leavings. It was sweet, as he'd read it would be.

 

Stiles wasn't done, but she moved his hand from her sensitive clit to her breast where Derek thumbed and tweaked a nipple as she ground down on his knot and moaned as she felt him fill her with more of his seed. Stiles was gasping softly as Derek's fingers moved inside her body. When she clenched again in a jarring orgasm that brought several sharp cries from her throat Derek couldn't help but moan her name in bliss.

 

They came down slowly, Stiles slouched forward in his lap with both hands bracing her to stay mostly upright. Her shoulders were heaving as she wheezed out each breath. She put a hand to her side and groaned a bit in pain, but the smile on her face reasurred him that she wasn't in too much distress. Derek felt as if he were floating high on wolfsbane wine even though he'd not had any in an effort to make sure he wasn't too rough with her during their run. He needn't have worried. He was the one with healing scratches on his chest and stomach. He couldn't have cared less. In fact, he'd loved her passion and savagery. She had been so reserved, downright reluctant, in their love life at first. Now she was taking _him,_ mounting _him_ , having him like the alpha bitch she was despite not taking the bite.

 

“My beautiful alpha,” Derek purred, stroking her cheek lovingly with shaking fingers.

 

“Am I able to lay down? Do you think?” Stiles asked, voice cracking a bit, “I'm fucking exhausted.”

 

“Yeah, here. Come here,” Derek bent his knees to alter the angle and laid her down on his chest, wrapping his arms around her lovingly, “What happened to your clothes?”

 

“I got my shrug stuck in a shrub and abandoned it,” Stiles muttered, “I chucked the dress off just that way. Wasn't wearing underthings.”

 

“You're too much,” Derek smiled softly, “My beautiful wife.”

 

“My handsome husband,” Stiles slurred, starting to fall asleep on him.

 

Derek petted her short hair, running his fingers through the short buzz on the back and sinking them into the longer bit on top. She was his best friend. His mate. The mother to his cubs. The mother to his _future_ cubs. His housemate. His playmate. Stiles and their family and their pack were his everything now.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered, although he'd honestly thought her asleep. Perhaps she was.

 

“For what?”

 

“Loving me as I am. Saving them. Being mine.”

 

 

“Thank you for the same,” Derek whispered back, rubbing her back as she drifted into deeper slumber.

 

 

 

OK. So for those of you wondering about the vagina or gina clip, it's something I've seen and heard of but NEVER found a way to purchase it. I know of others who make it using a banana hair clip and a tampon. They remove the teeth, file it down so there's no sharp parts poking you, and then follow the rest of the steps in [THIS VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2qC7v3r9C8). Warning, this is NSFW. It is an actual demo of the Gina Clip. The link to the website is down so as far as I know they never got past the crowdfunding stages. If you know where a gina clip can be purchased PLEASE link me in the comments.

 


End file.
